Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the ABYSS
by Metatyph
Summary: Gold and Yellow goes to Treasure Town! Rated T for mild coarse language. Can't find the themes of a crossover, but this story is also a fanfiction... Contains violence, mild coarse language. and mild pairings.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

_In my book, experience outranks everything._

"Damn you! Wait for a while!"  
>"Oh, why should I?"<p>

Two boys meet face to face, their expressions challenging his rival's.  
>"Gold! You can't go in to Team Rocket's base, you idiot! Especially not one that is the biggest!" one of the boys warns. The boy called Gold just sneered.<br>"What is it, Silver? Scared?" Gold teases.  
>The boy called Silver retaliates. "Hey! Even Red almost died in there!"<br>"And I am better than him. Now move!" Gold roars.  
>Silver thought for a moment. "I think I know who you are looking for…" he says slowly. "A girl… Her name, it's Yellow, isn't it? Your girlfriend, right?"<br>"**Shut up**!" Gold shouted, blushing. "And it's wrong. She's **not **by girlfriend!"  
>Silver sighed. <em>But you like her… <em>Silver thought slyly. "Well, if you want to kill yourself, that's fine. Just don't expect me to come to your rescue when things are tight."  
>Gold laughed. "I won't have to worry about that. You <strong>always<strong> come!" And before Silver could understand the meaning of his words, he flew away into the clouds.

Meanwhile, around the same time…  
><em>How did I get to this mess? <em>Yellow thought. She is in a cell in Team Rocket's biggest and most protected base, and no-one is going to bust her out. No-one would even know where she is. Not even Yellow, who had been blindfolded upon arrival, knows her exact location. And to make things worse, she has some sort of jade shackles binding her hands and feet. It looks like the situation is unbearable. That is, before she heard a muffled shout, like someone commanding a powerful Pokémon is trying to break the line. As the sound comes closer, The grunt that is guarding Yellow's cell starts to panic.  
>"Flamethrower!"<br>That is all it takes to break the door. Yellow still couldn't see who it is, though, for the walls of her cell that obscures her vision. However, the sound is vaguely familiar…  
>"Explotaro, Fire Punch!" The guard is then charged by a Typhlosion with burning hands, knocking him back and obliterating the wall the grunt impacted on. <em>A Typhlosion called Explotaro? <em>Yellow thought. _I know who this is…_  
>"Hello there, Yellow!" Gold cried triumphantly, his breath short. His clothes are all tattered, and there are scratches and bruises everywhere. "You look like you just got beaten up!"<br>"If I look like I was beaten up," Yellow countered, "what do you look like?"  
>Gold just sneered as he attached her Pokémon belt he stole from a grunt, and carried her in his arms.<br>"Got info from Professor Oak," Gold explained. "Your shackles are made of really rare material. Can't be destroyed here. Got to carry you for now, until we find a cure."  
>Just then, he hears grunts coming this way. It turns out there are hundreds of these people guarding this place.<br>"Now what do we do?" Yellow asks nervously.  
>"Well, I don't know about you, but I will want to wait for a few seconds… and…"<br>"Sneasel! Icy Wind!" Every single grunt and their Pokémon either get frozen solid or slip from the ice, and fell unconscious.  
>Gold sneers. "See, I <strong>told<strong> you you'll come and rescue us!" It's Silver!  
>"Shut it, Gold," Silver replied coldly, "I'm not here for you."<br>"Then what?" Gold asked. Silver doesn't answer.  
>"Whatever…"<br>"Now get out. I still have some business here, and I do **not** want you to interfere."

**A/N.**  
>My first Fan Fiction! Did you like it? This actually started as a topic for my next English story making assignment, but it never came, so what the heck? But I can't seem to get it out of my head, and so I put it here. There will be a quote every beginning of a chapter to briefly introduce it. Please do review!<br>More about Silver: .net/wiki/Silver_(Adventures)  
>More about Gold: .netwiki/Gold_(Adventures)  
>More about Yellow: .netwiki/Yellow_(Adventures)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	2. Seeking Remedy

CHAPTER 1  
>SEEKING REMEDY<p>

_There's Nothing Better in the World than Being Loved_

_Not For How You Look, But For Who You Are._

Gold is on the foot of Mt. Silver. In his hands, he is carrying Yellow, her long ponytail dangling down her blond hair. She shivers in there due to the coldness of the place. When the boy notices, he clutches to the girl tighter in attempt to keep her warm. It seemed to work, for the girl's shivering subdued a little. The boy smiled, and went on climbing.

"We're here," Gold informed Yellow, short of breath. Yellow clutches Gold's clothes hard, but the boy does not protest. Even the boy can feel the strong spiritual aura that place emits. He is standing in front of a cave, which is rumored to be the home of Alakazam. Although his PokeGear displayed that it is in the middle of the night, the cave is surprisingly bright, although there is no visible form of lighting. Well, it's not like the boy did not predict this; they ARE going into the lair of the well-renowned Alakazam, a powerful psychic Pokémon that is said to be able to do a lot of miracles.  
>"Hello? Alakazam, are you there?" Gold asked, as loudly as he dared, for it is well known that Alakazam only does deeds to people he deems trustworthy, and he does not want to lose Alakazam's trust before they even meet.<br>"… What do you seek here, stranger?" called a whispering voice from deep within the cave. It somehow has the power to cripple anyone's bravery, maybe even Red, the Pokémon champion, himself. Nevertheless, Gold gathered all his bravery (or what isn't shattered from the earlier event) and said out loud in a shaky voice.  
>"I… WE need your assistance." Gold said in a shaky voice. He can feel Yellow girl trembling in his hands. Sensing the lass's fear, he whispered a few words of reassurance. She then calmed down a little.<br>There was silence. Then suddenly, a yellow, old bearded figure showed up. _There wasn't even a sound, or even some visual signs of his arrival!_ Gold thought, startled. He now is sure that they went to the right place to seek help.  
>"Well, what do you young kids want?" the Alakazam said, his voice still sounding like a whisper, yet seem to drop the menacing element that cripples people's bravery.<br>The boy mumbled something that Alakazam cannot hear.  
>"Louder please, boy, my hearing was not as good as when I was an Abra." Alakazam responded, almost sounding annoyed.<br>The boy eventually regained his cool.  
>"My name is Gold." Gold said with a relatively small voice, but audible to the old Alakazam. "This girl is called Yellow. We need you to transport us to a place called Treasure Town."<br>Alakazam sounded surprised with their choice. "What for, if I may ask?"  
>That wasn't a request; that was a statement. Gold notices this, for he has encountered a lot of people who speak like this. Alakazam is ordering Gold to tell his reasons, and the consequence is no trip to Treasure Town.<p>

So he does.

Gold starts by shifting Yellow's position so Alakazam can have a better view at Yellows front (Gold has been carrying her with her front facing him), revealing two pairs of shackles binding her; one on her hands, and one on her feet, rendering her immobilized, which explains why Gold was carrying her all the way. Alakazam looked shocked. Then he starts to recall what happened…

[For more details, see the prologue]

Alakazam thought of it for a while, and then decided to compel to Gold and Yellow's wishes. Gold became ecstatic.  
>"HOWEVER, I will have to ask you to leave all your Pokémon here. The place is… hostile to tame Pokémon. "<br>And so they did.  
>"Now, I will teleport you to Treasure Town. But be warned, that place has a strange aura, and even I cannot place you directly in the town, but I can guarantee you it will be very near to the town."<br>"Ready?" Gold and Yellow nodded.  
>Then Alakazam made a waving gesture, and everything went black.<p>

**A/N.**  
>Here, yellow isn't wearing her hat, thus revealing her ponytail. I like her more as a boy than as a girl, for as a boy, he looks too childish and girly. I will be adding another chapter soon.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
>_<p> 


	3. Beach Cave

CHAPTER 2  
>BEACH CAVE<p>

_We're not retreating._

_We're advancing towards future victories!_

_Where is this? _Gold thought as he starts to wake up. He had fainted, and it seems that he is somewhere inside a marble cave. Then he remembered.  
>"Yellow!" Gold cried out loud, stretching out his arms by reflex. Then he noticed it. His arms are blue. Not only that, his whole body is relatively blue. Why am I blue? He continued. Did I turn into a Pokémon?<p>

...

I'M A FRICKING POKÉMON!

And why did I turn to a Riolu? At least Alakazam could have turned me into a form I'm familiar with, like a CYNDAQUIL! Then he saw an Eevee lying on the ground not far from where he fainted. At closer inspection, it turns out that it has shackles binding its four paws.  
>"Yellow?" Gold said while trying to wake the Eevee up.<br>"Nnggh…" She tries to open her eyes and got surprised when she saw a Riolu shouting her name.  
>"Yellow, it's me, Gold." Gold reassured her.<br>"What? Then how did you turn into a Riolu?" Yellow replied.  
>"Speak for yourself." Gold chuckled. He then helped her to go to a nearby spring, and Yellow yelped at the sight. But then she felt a little weak and stumbled onto the side. Gold caught her and helped her up.<br>"What is it?" Gold asked, confused.  
>"I don't know. I just suddenly feel dizzy." Yellow answered with a shaky voice.<br>"Well, anyways, we need to find a way out of this cave. Wait, let me carry you first." Gold then realized that he can carry Yellow with even less effort than when he carried Yellow onto Mt. Silver. Because of Yellow's major decrease in size, all her shackles are completely hidden by Gold's body.  
>"Um, Gold!" Yellow said in an anxious voice. "We've got company!" It's true, there are at least five Pokémon nearing him, all looking very aggressive.<br>"Now what do we do!" Gold panicked.  
>"Um, try going down those stairs!" Yellow answered. Surely enough, a set of stairs is apparent near Gold. He makes a dive for it, protecting Yellow's body in the process, and went through. Strangely, the stairs disappear right after Gold went through it, along with the wild Pokémon that chased them. They seem to be out of the cave now, and on a spacious beach. Gold then realizes that Yellow has fallen unconscious, and her face is pale. Wondering how this happened, Gold carries on towards a path that leads to a road. <em>Transformation… Unwanted… Now even Yellow's sick! What's next? A talking Corpish! <em>Gold thought sarcastically.

There, Gold met a [talking] Corpish. _DARN! _Gold thought. _Why did my negative prediction come true! _He is panting now, unlike when he just arrived here as a Pokémon. _Did the transformation take away my physical abilities? _Gold thought. _But what about the fact that I carried Yellow with almost no effort? _Gold has a feeling that that question will never be answered, and put it aside. That is when the Corpish decided to greet him.  
>"Hey, hey! Hi you guys!" the Corpish cheerfully cried. It seems so weird that Gold is hearing such a happy greeting when he is very worn out. "The name's Corpish. Who are you? Never seen you around these parts."<br>Gold planned to keep most of the details a secret, but it seemed that this Pokémon can actually help them.  
>"My name is Gold. I and this Eevee were trapped in the cave near the beach, but we got out. We are looking for someplace to stay, do you know anywhere that is free and we can camp on?"<br>"Well, I live at the Wigglytuff's Guild. It is just up there. If you try to apply as an apprentice explorer…" Corpish said excitedly, "you may be able to enter and live there!"  
>Gold has heard of these before. There are guilds just like this. They gather people and have them explore for a compensation, but they hired apprentice TRAINERS, not Pokémon. <em>Not a bad idea, <em>Gold thought.  
>"Okay, we will try it."<p>

**A/N.**  
>This chapter is fairly shorter, isn't it? I won't explain anything about Explorers, search it yourself. Please review! And yes, the disclaimers are copy pasted; making a new one is a pain. Oh, and the quote is still from the Fan Fiction made by iEspeon. This one is for the major setback they encountered, Yellow being ill and all. Did this the same time as chapter 1! PS. Don't ask me how the damn shackles managed to shrink, it just did.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
>_<p> 


	4. Wigglytuff's Guild

CHAPTER 3  
>WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD<p>

_A forest split in two cannot stand  
>-The Old Scripture<em>

Gold, following Corpish's advice, climbs the numerous staircases that is said to lead to the guild. He then gets to the topmost part of the stairs; Gold meets a bamboo grating on the dirt ground. _What is this thing? _Gold thought. _Bamboo grates? Looks like some sort of identification system based on footprints… Maybe I should step on this thing? _That is when Gold notices a shadow running past them, in the trees, shaped like two flowers attached to a body of… something. He automatically clutches Yellow harder protectively._  
><em>"VISITOR!" An alien voice bellowed.  
>"GAAAH!" Gold shouts, startled, almost dropping Yellow in the process. Even Yellow woke up due to the ruckus.<br>Not seeming to care about Gold's shock of a lifetime, the voice continues. "STAND ON THE GRATING!" And so Gold does, his ears still ringing from the booming voice that seems to come from both below the grates and somewhere further in front. It's from… a tent? Gold didn't notice the tent before. But the tent has… Metal gates! Anyhow, a much smaller voice squeaked from below the grating.  
>"It's… it's… a Riolu! I think…"<br>"WHAT! WHAT do you MEAN with YOU THINK?"  
>"I don't know what I don't know! <strong>Now stop shouting at me<strong>!"  
>"I will SHOUT at you AS MUCH AS I WANT!"<br>"**I don't think so**!"  
>"But of COURSE I DO!"<br>"**No**!"  
>"YES!"<br>"**No**!"  
>"YES!"<br>"**No**!"  
>Gold stares at awe. <em>Are they actually fighting? <em> Gold thought. Meanwhile, as Gold has realized, Yellow turned into an even paler color than then. She also looks like having trouble keeping up her consciousness. The situation is getting worrisome. _I got to do something, and fast! _Gold brainstormed. _  
><em>"Umm, excuse me!" Gold tried to interfere. However, the two Pokémon under the grates are still fighting. After many unsuccessful attempts to gain attention, Gold is engulfed with anger.  
>"<strong>NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!<strong>" Gold bellowed at the grate. It is so loud, bird Pokémon flies, and smaller ones scurried from the ground into the bushes. And there is silence.  
>"SORRY. We didn't HEAR you." The louder voice finally fumbled. "WELL, you don't SEEM to be a BAD Pokémon, so I'll LET you IN." As soon as the voice stopped talking, the metal gates go up and disappear from sight.<p>

"Man, this place **hates** me!" Gold cried in dismay, as he stared at the stepladders that lead to the inner sections of the Guild. Now he can hardly go in, because he is carrying Yellow, and that makes climbing down a stepladder an almost impossible feat. Almost. _Well, I can't give up here… _Gold thought. He carries Yellow as usual, and climbed down with his back facing the ladder, and slowly going down. As he reached the base, he stumbles upon a strange bird Pokémon with a head the shape of a music note.  
>"Yes, yes… Ah! You must be the Pokémon that we just had in front of the entrance! (I thought there was only one…)"<br>"Yes, we are. I am here to…" Gold began.  
>"No. We are very busy in these times, and we do NOT have spare minutes for surveys and sales Pokémon." the bird Pokémon chirped.<br>"No, no. We are not here for that! I want to apply as an apprentice in this guild." Gold explained, quite impatiently. Then the bird Pokémon suddenly became giddy.  
>"AH! Then why didn't you say so? Come here, I will lead you to the headmaster's chamber." the bird Pokémon said excitedly. <em>Man, he SURE can change his mood in a blink, huh?<em> Gold thought. Yellow just slumped in Gold's arms, very much confused. But as the bird goes down another set of stepladders, Gold groans in agony.

"Took you long enough." the bird exclaimed.  
>"It's not easy going down stepladders carrying <strong>anyone<strong> with two hands, you know!" Gold protested. "I take back my words…" Gold whispered, panting on the lower floor. "This place doesn't hate me… **It wants me out**!"  
>Then they reached a room, and the bird Pokémon opened the doors and went in.<br>"Hello, headmaster." the bird Pokémon said with dignity. "I have brought you Pokémon that wishes to become apprentices in this guild." At first, neither Gold nor Yellow knew who the bird Pokémon is talking to, but then, a pink figure which they thought was there for aesthetic purposes and a decoration suddenly turned around!  
>"Hiya!" the pink figure cried.<br>"GAAAH!" Gold and Yellow shouted in unison, clearly shocked by the sudden appearance of the pink Pokémon.  
>"My name is Wigglytuff! I am the headmaster of this guild~" the pink Pokémon announced. "And that bird over there," ("Headmaster, I'm not a bird!")"Is called Chatot. He is the information central if the guild, and second-in-charge." Gold gets a headache from trying to remember all that information.<br>"So, you want to be an exploration team?" Wigglytuff asked Gold, which Gold answered with a nod. "Okay then. What do you want your team name to be?" Wigglytuff questioned. Gold did not expect this.  
>"A team name! Well…" Gold stuttered out. He looked at Yellow in hope for an answer, but it seems that she has yet again fallen unconscious, who knows from when.<br>"It's okay if you do not want to name your team for now. " Wigglytuff assured. "Gold and Yellow, yes?"  
>"Yes—Wait, how did you get our names?" Gold demanded, clearly confused.<br>"I told him, of course." It was Chatot.  
>"But that's impossible! You don't know—"<br>"Now hold still while I verify your team." Wigglytuff exclaimed. "**Yom-tah!** " As soon as Wigglytuff exclaimed his line, a blinding flash of light emerges from him. "Congratulations, you are now an exploration team!"  
>"W-what? That was it!" Gold asked. But before his question can be answered, a bell rings somewhere below where they are, and a muffled voice of a Pokémon can be heard.<br>"Ooh, dinner!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, and races through the door.  
>"Headmaster, wait!" Chatot exclaimed, but before he finishes his sentence, Wigglytuff is already out of the door.<br>"Um, what was that?" Gold asked Chatot.  
>"That is the dinner bell. The headmaster has this weird fondness of dinner times; especially because he can eat his Perfect Apples, which is not a treat he always gets." Chatot explained. Gold wondered what Perfect Apples are, but decided to remain quiet for the time being. "Well, we will continue this later. Why don't you come down and have dinner with us?"<p>

He then followed Chatot to the Mess Hall, which is basically just next to the Headmaster's Chamber. Chatot told him to wait nearby the entrance. While waiting, he can hear Yellow's stomach rumble, and, after that, his own. Gold sighed. He can hear a muffled conversation between Chatot and the other guild apprentices.  
>"Pokémon, hold your horses! I have an announcement to make." Chatot announced.<br>"Hey, what is with this madness!"  
>"Come on with it! We're hungry!"<br>"Oh my gosh! Just make it quick, will you Chatot!"  
>"Silence!" Chatot exclaimed, finally taking control of the ruckus. He then clears his throat before continuing, "We have a new exploration team that will be joining us." The crowd cheers, but Chatot once again regains control. "Gold, Yellow, please come in." Gold comes in carrying Yellow ("Hey, it's them!" Corpish informed), but for some odd reason, they do not comment about the fact that Gold is carrying Yellow. <em>Maybe they are just too hungry to notice. <em>Gold reasoned. _Or care._  
>"Pokémon, please give a warm welcome to this new team. Gold, you can sit in those empty spots." Chatot said, gesturing a wing to an empty spot. "However, we didn't expect anyone to come as an apprentice today, so I'm afraid you are going to have to share your rations." Gold is confused, but obeyed anyway. He gently woke Yellow up from her sleep and leaned her at himself to support Yellow (the table hiding the shackles, somewhat unintentionally). Then he started feeding her some food. She meekly opened her mouth to the food like a newborn hatchling. But after a while, she refused to eat.<br>"You also need to eat a little to survive," Yellow weakly protests. Gold laughs, and eats a few bites, but leaves most of the food for Yellow. "Sorry that you have to take so much trouble to take care of me." Yellow weakly croaks.  
>"Hey, none of that now," Gold insists. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to suffer like this."<br>"Yeah, then I'd be rotting inside a Team Rocket prison cell!" Yellow countered with a smile, yet it held no humor. Unknown to them, the all the other Pokémon watches in awe as Gold took so much care for Yellow, unlike them, who, every meal time, would feast like monsters, unaware of their surroundings. Ashamed of themselves, they ate slowly, faces blushing. Wigglytuff, however, danced with an apple on his head. Chatot beamed a smile at this wondrous scenery.

When dinner is finished, everyone went to bed. Well, almost everyone. Even though Yellow fell asleep in Gold's hands again, Chatot once again summoned them into the Headmaster's Chamber.  
>"Sorry for the latter event," Chatot began, "the headmaster always does that every dinner." Chatot is very ashamed by now, from the behaviors of Wigglytuff.<br>"It's okay," Gold said, "but I have a question to ask."  
>"What is it, Gold?" Chatot compelled.<br>"When the headmaster registered the team, did he register the **both** of us?"  
>"Well, yes, I think so," Chatot answers, "Why did you ask?"<br>"Actually, only I want to be an explorer." Gold explains. Chatot and Wigglytuff looks at each other, looking confused.  
>"But then, what about Yellow? Why is she here?" Wigglytuff asked.<br>Gold sighs. "I have a request. Can Yellow stay with me, as I become an apprentice here?"  
>Chatot thought about it for a moment. "It is a big consideration. We need apprentices, yes, but I don't think we can support anyone that does not do his or her job."<br>Gold did some thinking, and said, "How about if you do not have to provide extra accommodations for Yellow?"  
>"What do you mean?" Chatot asks slowly, mildly interested in the offer.<br>"Well, I'll just share all my things with her," Gold explained, "Everything that the guild has to offer."  
>"Deal." Chatot exclaims, as soon as Gold finishes explaining.<br>"But Chatot, I am the headmaster here!" Wigglytuff complains.  
>"But I," Chatot said with a victorious tone, "am the top advisor of this guild. And I do not think that you would reject these kids, would you?" Wigglytuff grumbled, but puts on a happy face.<br>"Okay then, here is your starter kit," Wigglytuff exclaimed. "It contains a **Treasure Bag**, a **Wonder Map**, and an **Explorer's Badge**." Gold put Yellow down to one side and skimmed through them and realized, the bag is for bringing items, and the badge has the picture of the guild, so it is probably for transportation means, like instant returns to the guild. He then scanned through the bag. It contained two items. All those years of becoming a trainer made him realize the items almost immediately; there is one Pecha berry, a Red Bow, and a Defense Scarf. And there is the map, but it is empty except for a dot labeled 'Beach Cave'. Quite humble, but it IS a **starter** kit.  
>"Are you done inspecting the starter kit?" Chatot asked with a grim sound, "For I am more interested with your friend over there. How did these shackles get onto her?"<br>Gold thought for am moment, and answered, "Promise me you won't call me crazy." And so Gold picked Yellow up again, and told Chatot and Wigglytuff everything. Starting from when they were still human, rescued Yellow from Team Rocket, went to Alakazam, and got teleported here.  
>"Why did you ask?" Gold questioned.<br>"These shackles," Chatot grimly explained, "these are very rare items called Adamite Shackles. They are made from a special type of green titanium, almost impossible to destroy. They are harmful to Pokémon, and will cause severe illness, but according to your description, they are probably harmless to human."  
>Gold is shocked. "Wait. So… you do <strong>not<strong> think I am crazy?"  
>"Heck no," Chatot squawked, "I have heard rumors about things like this happening. Plus, we had a graduate that came from the future! What is this, compared to Pokémon coming from the world of humans?"<br>"By severe illness, what do you mean?" Gold asks, uninterested about the graduate that came from the future.  
>"Glad you asked! Wait, no, not glad at all, no, in these circumstances, where someone is affected by that said illness, here…" Chatot mumbles.<br>Wigglytuff sighs. "It's an extremely vile disease. It won't kill, nor spread, but it weakens the victim like so and occasionally inflicts severe pain to the whole body. But don't worry," Wigglytuff quickly added, spotting Gold's horrified face, "the pain won't be that bad until the illness is very dire."  
>"Isn't there any cure, though?" Gold asked.<br>"But of course there is," Chatot began, "by destroying those shackles."  
>"But how?" Gold asked.<br>"That, kid," Chatot declared, "will be my problem to ponder. Now I will show you your rooms, and you can sleep the night." Gold, knowing that Chatot will help them find a cure, obediently follows him to his room. It is a two bed room with a water spring embedded to one of its sides.  
>"Now, I do <strong>not<strong> want to bear any comments about this being too luxurious, or is designed for two," Chatot warns, reading Gold's mind. "For it is designed that way, and I want you to accept it." Yellow woke up, and looked at Chatot with her half-opened eyes, confused. Then Chatot left, telling Gold that morning address is at 8 o'clock sharp, and tells him not to be late. Gold then briefly bathes Yellow, which is repaid with a smile and a tired thank you. As soon as Gold helped Yellow to her bed, she immediately falls asleep. Gold, however, decided to try something out first. _Riolu is an Aura Pokémon, right?_ Gold pondered. _Let's see if I can do anything about it… _He then stretches out his hand, opened them, and focused at one point. There, an aura whirlpool forms, and takes the shape of an object. _Perfect. _Gold says, smiling. He then pulls the object, a laptop, closer to him and started a research. As he finishes, he dematerializes said laptop and goes to sleep.

It's midnight. Yellow suddenly felt immense pain on the whole body for no clear reason, and spontaneously screamed from it. Gold wakes up, sleepily looks around, trying to find the source of the sound. He then found Yellow screaming, on the floor, clutching herself as if in pain, vomiting blood all over the ground. Gold panics.  
>"Wait here, I'll call for help!" Gold shouted, trying to be heard over Yellow's screams. Then he tries to run down the hallway to the Headmaster's Chamber. However, it turns out that Yellow's scream woke up everyone in the guild, which is a bad thing, because there is now a crowd blocking the hallway, but it is also a good thing because Chatot and Wigglytuff also woke up, and they ran past Gold into his room, and soon after, the screams subdued into small whines and sobs. When Gold reaches his room, Chatot is feeding Yellow some kind of pink berry juice from a straw, and Wigglytuff is standing near them, guarding the door, with a worried face. All Pokémon that tried to come into the room, Wigglytuff shooed out.<br>"Looks like we're still faster than you, huh, kid?" Chatot teased Gold, a weak smile forms on his face.  
>"Yeah, looks like it." Gold retaliated, his heart pounding wildly from the earlier event.<p>

When the tension is down, Chatot explains the situation as Gold cleans up the mess created by the earlier event.  
>"It looks like the illness has become worse over the last few hours. It's growing really fast. Probably the food she ate also did something to it. We found traces of mild poison on the food we served you, as well as the whole food supply. It would have no effect on you, but on Yellow, well… You saw it for yourself. Someone is trying to sabotage our food, and I have a feeling that it isn't a guild member. " Chatot explained. The mention of a sabotage reminded Gold of the shadow that ran in the trees. "Listen, Gold," this caught Gold's attention, "whenever she starts to scream in pain again like so, give her a glass of this," Chatot puts a glass of the purple substance he fed Yellow with next to the spring, "It's the juice of Pecha Berries. I took the last one from your Treasure Bag, can't find any near, and our supplies of Pecha berries are flat. However, if she starts to lose blood, like so, contact us immediately. We will be sleeping in the chambers. Oh, and I will put one glass of Pecha Juice here, and change it every night before you sleep."<br>Gold is amazed by Chatot's knowledge, but there is something bugging him. "Why? Why does higher-up Pokémon like you help us?"  
>"What, kid, you don't want us to help?" Chatot snaps.<br>Gold flinches. "No, it's just that… it's just that I expect you to have important jobs to do, much more important than taking care of us."  
>"Listen, Gold. This is <strong>my<strong> guild. And in my guild, nothing, **nothing** is more important than my apprentices."" Wigglytuff said sternly. Seeing him now, it is unbelievable that the very same Pokémon danced with an apple on his head just a few hours ago. He then adds, "A forest split in two cannot stand. Pokémon cannot survive, let alone thrive without the help of others."

**A/N.  
><strong>Sorry it took so long to post this up. I wanted this one to be very perfect. This one ranges more than 3000 words! However, this is my favorite part. By the way, some of you who had played the original game may have noticed some similarities to it from this story. This is true, for I use mostly the walkthrough and my gaming experience for the creation of this story. Oh, and if you have trouble imagining Gold and Yellow's room, think of the main protagonist's bedroom, in the same position, same layout, just with a spring from Bidoof's team room embedded to one of its sides. From now, I will add where a quote is from. Here, Chatot and Gold (Riolu) will learn moves that their normal species shouldn't be able to learn. Thank you to the person who did a review of my story (I'm not calling names, I respect people's privacy), I will now do my fan fictions seriously. If this fan fiction turns out to be good, it's partly (**HUGE** part) because of him. But if it turns out to be worse, then it's my fault, not his. **And to (someone) who says I'm going to fail on any story I write of Pokémon, I will prove you wrong. ****Maybe not in this story, maybe not on the next, but definitely someday.**** And no, King, it's not you. You only said that I will fail at any writing, which I will be glad to prove wrong.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
>_<p> 


	5. Surviving the Guild

CHAPTER 4  
>SURVIVING THE GUILD<p>

_A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity;  
>an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty.<br>-Winston Churchill_

Gold woke up, yawns, stretches, and spots Yellow still sleeping, her eyes still watery from the incident last night. _Oh well… _Gold thought. _It can't be helped; she must be really tired from all the commotion. Gaah, what time is this? One thing I find lacking from this room is time… CRAP! _Gold thought, getting up immediately. _I must be late for the morning address!_

As he runs through the hallway, he can see a huge window leading to the cliff side. _Shoot… _Gold thought, annoyed._ It's still dark! _Then he notices a figure coming towards him, going down the stairs.  
>"Well, Gold. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" the figure asked as he steps on the ground. It's Chatot.<br>"Just woke up." Gold replied, his drowsiness fading away slowly.  
>"Hah, thought you were late for the morning address, didn't you?" Chatot invaded. Gold's eyes widened. "I thought so. A lot of new apprentices wake up before dawn, thinking that they missed the call."<br>"So, did you find any leads to destroying the shackle?" Gold asked, his hopes high up.  
>"No, not really. Sorry, but it turns out that not many Pokémon know of these items." Chatot informs, apologetically. Gold's face fell down. Chatot then stopped for a brief moment. "Gold, if you are exploring, you will be gone for a whole day."<br>"Yes, and?" Gold asked, not getting the point.  
>"What if I do you a favor? I can help you feed Yellow as you are exploring. You know, as compensation for not finding a cure. <strong>However…<strong>" Chatot continues, "**You** provide the food, and as a payment, you must bring back one Perfect Apple."  
>"You mean go to Apple Woods?" Gold asked.<br>"Yes, to Apple Woo—**What!** You **know** of this place!" Chatot exclaimed.  
>"Well, yeah… Where is the bulletin?" Gold asked.<br>"Whoa, kid. You sure did your homework, asking for a bulletin right away." Chatot said, impressed. "It's on top of this floor. There are two. The criminals section and the exploring section. You may want to start with the exploring sections, though, the criminals wanted here are really tough." Gold gave a nod. As soon as Chatot goes back into the Headmaster's Chamber, Gold climbs the staircases to the upper floor, throws the Defense Scarf around his neck, and eyes a poster at the exploration section.

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether. Even Gold, who for him, a morning address is a new thing, recites it without flaw, for he had memorized the words from a sign near the entrance to the guild. But as the guild Pokémon approaches the jobs bulletin, they realized that all the exploration jobs are all taken out! Hearing a ruckus on the upper floor, Chatot, who just had a chat with Gold, went up to, check what the commotion is. Gold follows him from behind.  
>"Chatot, all the exploration jobs are gone!"<br>"Quiet Loudred, your sound ridiculously loud!" Chatot shouted to a big, blue Pokémon.  
>"But Chatot, all the jobs are gone! GONE, yup, yup!"<br>"Yes Bidoof, I can clearly see that!" Chatot growled. "Oh my…"  
>"<strong>What happened to the exploration bulletin!<strong>" Chatot screeched in panic. _That is what WE were trying to tell you… _most Pokémon thought.  
>"Um… Chatot?" Gold slowly speaks. "That is most probably <strong>my<strong> doing…"  
>"<strong>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT!<strong>" Chatot screams. Still feeling able to put in a sarcastic comment, he adds, "**WHAT, DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT YOU DONE ALL THE JOBS!**"  
>"Uh, well, yes… There isn't any rule that forbids it, right?" Gold says, as equally as panicked as Chatot.<br>"**YOU…** what…?" Chatot stared in disbelief. "You—you did ALL the jobs?"  
>"Y-yeah… Last night, I mean day…" Gold stutters. "Oh, if you are looking for the 90% the guild should've got, it's with the headmaster."<br>Chatot sneered. "Well, you sure did your homework, kid."  
>"My <strong>name<strong> is **not** kid," Gold emphasizes. "And by the way, if Yellow wakes up, please feed her these." Gold says as he reaches down his bag and pulled up three huge apples and two Perfect Apples. "One is the payment for your promises."  
>"P-perfect Apples! Two of them!" Chatot exclaimed. "Where have you been!"<br>"Not much," Gold answers casually. "Only Beach Cave and Apple Woods. And by the way, the map **is** a wonder! It fills up as I explore!"  
><em>Wow, this kid even knows where to explore, <em>Chatot thinks in disbelief. _What kind of research has he done! _[In this Pokémon world, laptops and internet are unknown; however, Gold can connect to his home internet at New Bark Town via long-term aura transmission that goes between worlds]

Yellow wakes up and flutters her eyes. _Huh? What? Is it morning yet? _Yellow idly thought as she tries to sit up, but falls down immediately. _Darn, my shackles… _Yellow recalls._ When can they be removed?  
><em>"Ah, did I wake you up?" It is Chatot. He is perching on the table, his head tilted a little to the left.  
>"No, not really… Chatot, what are you doing here? And where's Gold?"Yellow asked.<br>"One question at a time, little miss. Gold is on an exploration, he won't be back for long hours. And as for myself…" Chatot explains, "…Gold personally asked me to help him feed you breakfast and lunch."  
>"W-what? And you agree to it?" Yellow asks, amused.<br>Chatot suddenly panicked. "Squaaaaaaaaawk! I-it's not because I'm worried about Gold! O-or you! I-I just can't turn down his offer, alright! H-he came straight at me and asked me that!"  
>"Hah! Liar." Gold's sound emanating from a box embedded to a wall.<br>"Gold!" Yellow shouts for him.  
>"I'm watching over this room, Chatot, and hearing everything that happens. It's almost the same as if I am there." Gold warns. "So stop telling lies to make yourself sound stern, Chatot, I know you are keeping an image, but lying isn't going to help you do just that. Your sound when you're panicked is really easy to recognize."<br>"H-how…?" Chatot asks weakly.  
>"That, my dear Second-in-Charge," Gold teased, "is called <strong>technology<strong>. Yellow, I'll keep contacting you through my PokéGear; it's connected to the cameras and microphones that I embedded in the room. Now, Chatot, as you promised, please feed Yellow. You already have your Perfect Apple."

At night, the usual things happen again. At dinner time, Gold carries Yellow into the Mess Hall and starts to feed her, Pokémon staring at them in awe. But this time, Gold feeds Yellow the whole meal, and when she protests, Gold simply pulls out a Big Apple and takes a bite. Gold has completely forgotten about Chatot's report the last night, how the food is poisoned, and Chatot also seems to forget.

That night, things went as routine, like last night. Gold bathes Yellow and puts her to bed, while he practices his new attack, the Aura Spear, the attack he manipulated last night to make a laptop. However, Yellow, having eaten the poisonous food, technically woke everyone in Treasure Town with her shrill screams. It turns out that the dirt flooring in the room is flooded with blood. As soon as Gold feeds her the Pecha Juice, he turns to the hallway and sees that a lot of Pokémon trying to get in their room. Gold, being in his frustrated state of mind, unintentionally unleashes soma aura, which forms a stone wall between them and the other Pokémon. _Whoa. _Gold thought. _But now I can't reach Chatot!  
><em>"No need to call for me, I'm here. Practically the whole of Treasure Town woke up." Chatot said. Gold leaps in astonishment. "Sorry, the headmaster is sleeping, and I can't wake him up. He is probably the only Pokémon who can sleep with all that noise."  
>"What! How did you get in!" Gold exclaimed.<br>"…Ways." Chatot answered, mysteriously. "So," he continues, "what do we have here?"  
>"It looks like Yellow's food got sabotaged again," Gold began. "She lost a lot of blood tonight."<br>"Yes, I can totally see that… **WHOA! **The whole floor is covered in blood!" Chatot exclaims in terror. "Okay, here goes!" Chatot exclaims, putting on a stance. "**RECOVER!**" A blinding light emanates, and all then blood is cleaned up. Yellow also looks a bit better. She now has a little more color in her now. "The headmaster told me to memorize that move the first time I got here," Chatot says with a huff, "'use it to heal injured apprentices' he said, I never thought there would come a time I would have to use it…" Gold just stares on the wall, all his tenseness gone after knowing Yellow has been healed. Losing all that emotion, the rock wall vanishes, to reveal the mob of Pokémon still waiting in the foyer. Chatot shooed them out, and goes to bed himself. Gold slumped down a wall and sleeps there, unable to move for he is too tired.

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>I just realized that erases all links. NOOOOO! D: Oh well, this fan fiction can live without them. I made Chatot behave even weirder than he originally is. I finally decided that this story will take place AFTER the graduation of the main protagonists, and I will be using the ones from my game save (You'll see), and use them sometime in the story. Team Skull will have an equivalent, too. The Old Scripture is from a novel called Swordbird. Same goes to The Book of Heresy that will be added later on. I am now a beta reader, so if you need my services, please PM me first.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	6. Braviary

CHAPTER 5  
>BRAVIARY<p>

_For they know, that behind them;  
>He's here, finally here.<br>-The Old Scripture_

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether. They all climb the stepladders to the upper floor, clearly happy that Gold has not hogged the bulletins earlier in the morning. When Gold finally reaches the bulletin, he sticks up a poster before ripping one off the wall.  
>"What are you up to, Gold?" Chatot asked.<br>"Oh, nothing really." Gold answered.  
>Chatot reads the poster Gold attached to the wall himself. "Looking for a way to destroy… <strong>Adamite Stone<strong>?"  
>"Yeah, I did some research, and found out that Adamite Shackles are made of Adamite Stone." Gold explains. "So I thought that if I put an announcement here, someone who has knowledge will tell us." Chatot nods to Gold's explanation.<br>"And I haven't got any leads to this Adamite Stone… You think deeply, Gold." Chatot praised.  
>Gold pushes Chatot's praise to the side. "Well, it's just the normal thing to do if you're having problems, right?" Gold said, leaving a few Apples and Gummis to Chatot for Yellow, along with a Perfect Apple. He then leaves for an exploration.<p>

Gold comes back, as tired as he can be. And very, very hungry. He did 6 exploration tasks, and did some grocery shopping on the way home.  
>"Darn it, how should I know that the Swinub I'm escorting is only Level 1! And that the item I am supposed to retrieve got stolen by an outlaw with an ambush team!"<br>Wigglytuff, however, came and cheerfully told him good news. "Gold! Chatot told me all about the poster you posted up. There is someone who knows how to destroy it! The Adamite Stone!"  
>Gold's eyes widened. "Really!"<br>"Yeah! He says that he will come tomorrow, because he has an errand to do then."  
>"What type of Pokémon is he?" Gold asked, beaming.<br>"One from the Unova region, a…" but before the famous headmaster could finish his sentence, the dinner bell rang.  
>"<strong>DINNER!<strong>" Wigglytuff shouts. He then runs downstairs to the Mess Hall. _Oh boy, _Gold thought. _I wonder how someone like him can be a headmaster…_

This time, Gold is careful to only feed Yellow the food he got from explorations. As he feeds Yellow Big Apples and Gummis, Gold eats a few bites off an apple and one Grimy Food, carefully cleansing it with an orb before eating it. As a result, Yellow passes the night without much pain and agony, unlike the other nights. She just feels a little pain in the head, which is healed after drinking some Pecha Juice.

The next day, after the morning address, Chatot calls Gold to go up with Yellow. But as soon as Gold gets a grip on Yellow, Chatot holds Gold's hands and teleports him outside. _So that is what he used to get into my room the other day… _Gold thought. He then saw a white bird Pokémon standing on the bamboo grates.  
>"Gold, this is Braviary; he is here to take up your request." Chatot introduces, winging said bird Pokémon.<br>"Braviary, this is Gold. He is the one who assigned the poster." The bird says nothing.  
>"Okay… Can we go now?" Gold asked.<br>"Umm… Actually, I'd prefer only the Eevee comes with me." Braviary stated. Gold, being careful with Yellow, refused at first. But he then gives up, weirdly patting Yellow once on the back.  
>"Well, kid, never seen you give her up so easily," Chatot exclaims as he and Gold go back in the guild. But Gold never answers this, for he then spies a poster in the criminals section that made his heart skip a beat.<br>"Chatot…" Gold exclaims, panicked. He then rips the poster and ran up the stairs.  
>"What the… <strong>GOLD, WAIT<strong>!" Chatot shouts. But as soon as he gets out of the guild, Gold is already gone.

Meanwhile, at the deepest part of Drenched Bluff…  
>"Um… Braviary? Are you sure this is the place where I can remove my shackles?" Yellow asks nervously.<br>"No, it isn't." Braviary replied.  
>"What…? Then why are we here?" Yellow questions, not understanding.<br>"**HAH! **You really think I know how to destroy those shackles? I never heard of **anything** called Adamite Stone!" Braviary laughs loudly, and throws Yellow roughly at the ground.  
>"Ouch! What was <strong>that<strong> for!" Yellow shouts, agitated.  
>"All's fair in business, lass. I'm here, sending off a ransom letter to your guild!" Braviary explained. He then releases a Spearow. "<strong>HAH!<strong> And your little blue friend, that Riolu, he can't save you, he is…" Before he can finish, a spear of aura impales the Spearow, causing it to faint.  
>"…right behind you."<br>"**GOLD!**" Yellow shouts.  
>Gold then opens a poster and reads it out loud. "WANTED: Braviary. For fifteen thefts of the second degree, two-hundred and thirty six kidnappings of the second degree, and one murder of the first degree."<br>Braviary turns around. "**YOU!** How did you get here!"  
>"Tracking device," Gold calmly explains. "I know where Yellow is from the very start."<br>"**?**" Gold forgot that Pokémon native here do not understand technology.  
>"Whatever, it's time I beat the life out of you and claim Yellow back." Gold exclaims.<br>"**MWHAHAHAHAHA…!** You'd think I'd do this without a few underlings. How naïve of you…" Braviary gives out a signal. Out of nowhere, around 30 Pidove come out of hiding and surrounds Gold.  
>"No… you're naïve." Gold teases. "I wouldn't go here if I had not got any backup."<br>"HAH! You're bluffing!" Braviary exclaims, yet his voice is shaky.  
>Gold explains further. "No, really, I just need to wait a little longer… and…" From the shadows, comes the figure of a human, however only as big as a Raichu.<br>"A… a **human**!" Braviary exclaims. "That's impossible! There are no humans in this world!"  
>"Yo, Silver!" Gold cries triumphantly. It's true, Silver emerges from the shadows and steps into plain sight.<br>"Don't get me wrong, I'm **not** here only to help you," Silver forewarns.  
>Gold grins. "But that means you also came here to <strong>help<strong> me, right?"  
>"On commission, yes." Silver replies, a twitch visible on his forehead.<br>"Whoa!" Braviary cries. "Is **this** your backup!"  
>Silver frowns. "Backup? What do you mean?"<br>"No," Gold thinks. "But you **do** have something for me, right?" Silver throws him a Pokéball. It contains a certain Cyndaquil.  
>"A present from Alakazam. Going to this world made it shrink to its first unevolved form," Silver explains. "But I checked and it can still use your Typhlosion's moves."<br>"**EXPLOTARO!**" Gold cries.  
>"Hmm… I think I'll wait here…" Silver decides, slumping next to a wall. The next parts are obvious. Although Explotaro is reversed into a Cyndaquil, his physical abilities are not the slightest crippled. A<br>"That was easy." Gold exclaims. He decides to not put Explotaro in his Pokéball so he isn't cooped up in it. "By the way, Silver…"  
>"What?" Silver replies coldly.<br>"How **did** you get here without getting transformed into a Pokémon?"  
>"I'm not naïve like you, Gold, seeking help from an unknown force," Silver exclaims. A twitch forms at Gold's forehead. "I used a device at the Rocket Base I conquered back then."<br>[For more details, see the prologue]  
>"What happened to your g—friend there, Gold? She looks pale." Silver asks.<br>"**NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!**" Gold replies loudly. And then adds, almost whispering, "Adamite Shackles."  
>"Tricked by that Braviary, didn't you?" Silver asks, not caring about the shackles. "That is <strong>very<strong> you."  
>"<strong>Shut up!<strong>" Gold exclaims, and picks up Yellow.  
>"Whatever. I'll be going back now." Silver informs. "See you later… Or never."<br>Gold then gets out of the dungeon using his Explorer's Badge, as angry as he can be. Oh well, it **is **better than being as tired as ever…

Gold missed dinner, and Chatot and Wigglytuff's snores are audible from the other side of the doors. Gold sighs, and goes to his own room, relieved that Chatot refilled the glass of juice from yesterday. He then feeds Yellow a little something, eats a little himself, bathes her, and helps her to bed. He then practiced his Aura Spear and a new move, Focus Blast. As Yellow twitches in pain and lets out a few whimpers in her dream, Gold helps her up and feeds her the glass of Pecha Juice, which made her sleep again. Gold, being very exhausted, slumps to bed right after Yellow did, Braviary's case forgotten at all and erased from his mind.

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>The Pokémon criminal that depicts of Drowzee is a Braviary, a Normal/Flying Bird –type Pokémon from Unova, a 5th Generation Region. I will consider taking quotes from fan fictions. The Chapter titles are going to be identical, if not the same, to the original game Chapter Titles. Most chapters are now going to start with the third line of the morning address ("And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"), for each chapter represents a new time span, beginning from the day. Note: Silver is a cold kind of guy, and will never intentionally **tease** Gold, but will take any opportunity to **belittle** him. Please understand that TEASING and BELLITLING are two very different things.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	7. The Gatekeepers

CHAPTER 6  
>THE GATEKEEPERS<p>

_When there was only one footprint, it is when I carried you.  
>-Unknown<em>

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouts.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"<strong>HEY! GOLD!<strong>" The voice is ridiculously loud.  
>"What is it?" Gold asks the Pokémon, which was identified as Loudred the latter day.<br>"Diglett needs to HANDLE the BULLETIN JOB ECHANGE for today, and CHATOT wants YOU to FILL IN his SPOT." Loudred explains.  
>Gold shrugs. "Okay, what should I do?"<br>Loudred explains further. "You IDENTIFY the FOOTPRINTS of every single VISITOR that GOES INTO the guild. If I deem the visitor TRUSTWORTHY, I will OPEN the GATES."  
><em>Piece of cake. <em>Gold thinks. _Now, if I remember correctly, it's something like this… _Gold stretches his hands, and a whirl of aura forms a Pokédex.  
>"<strong>WHOA! <strong>What IS that THING!" Loudred asks.  
>Chatot, who just happens to go by, seems to already have adapted to strange gizmos that Gold likes to spawn. "Technology again, Gold? Sure is convenient, isn't it?" If physics allows it, Loudred's jaw would have already dropped on the dirt flooring.<p>

Gold did the footprint identification easily, using his Pokédex's footprint identification feature to almost immediately identify visitors.  
>"Hey, GOLD!" Loudred bellows. "TAKE A BREAK. DIGLETT is DONE with the BULLETINS." And so Gold did. He goes to his room, grabs his Treasure Bag, gently wakes Yellow up, and feeds her a Big Apple for lunch before helping her into her bed again.<p>

The rest of the day is uneventful, as Gold watches over Yellow, helping her sip at the Pecha Juice every time she feels unexplainable pain. Dinner is also very much the same, except for the fact that the Pokémon are now used to seeing Gold feeds Yellow virtually everything in his Treasure Bag, and goes back to eating like a hungry pack of Houndour fighting over a single bone. At bedtime, things are also very calm. Yellow doesn't get any excruciating pain anymore, and only needs to take a sip of Pecha Juice every now and then. Gold actually likes it when it is calm and peaceful like today. He takes this opportunity to meditate. After a while, he goes to sleep.

What happens in Gold's dream is unexplainable. He sees the figure of a Pokémon, hidden in a cloak of mist obscuring his vision. It seems to say something, but Gold can't seem to hear it. As he approaches the figure and almost touches it, he finds himself awake on his bed. Next to him, Yellow is tossing and turning at her bed, looking worried.  
>"Yellow?" Gold tries to wake her up gently. Just as Gold touches her, she opens her eyes and let out a short scream, and immediately covers her mouth. "What is it?"<br>"No, nothing serious." Yellow replies. "I just had a weird dream, that's all." Gold believes in her and does not ask any more questions. However, he does ponder. _Is it really just a coincidence? _Gold thinks. _Or are our dreams somehow connected?_

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>The shortest chapter so far, excluding the Prologue. As you may have noticed, this story mainly takes the point of view of Gold. I will continue to make custom quotations and label it with Gold/Riolu, Yellow/Eevee, or one of the other characters popping up later. You might want to link the italic bold underlined lines together; there will be three in the whole fan fiction. It's nothing important, just something I found out while writing chapter 15. Please post what you found out in the reviews section! And no, there you would not be able to find it out until around chapter 18. I can't really write about someone identifying footprints the whole day, so I decided to add in a little touch of _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Red/Blue Rescue Team_, the part with the weird dreams. Expect Gardevoir soon!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	8. The First Official Exploration

CHAPTER 7  
>THE FIRST OFFICIAL EXPLORATION<p>

_"Consider what a romantic expedition you are on;  
>Take notes."<br>-Anne Boyd_

_**It's time for the colors of evil…**_

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouts.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Hey, Gold. Come here a sec." Chatot exclaims. Gold complies, Explotaro tailing him from behind. "I want you to skip work for today."<br>"**WHAAAAAT!**" Gold shouted. Explotaro jumped in surprise.  
>"Yes. But I want you to do an exploration for me. A REAL exploration, not some odd job you usually do for the monetary benefits." Chatot explains.<br>"O-okay…" Gold stutters.  
>"Why are you so surprised, Gold? You still have to do stuff for him, you know." Explotaro innocently states.<br>If Gold was surprised the time Chatot told him to skip work, then what Gold's state is now is indescribable. "**YOU CAN TALK!**" Gold shouts, facing the confused Cyndaquil.  
>"What? Gold, it's normal. If that Chatot there can talk, why can't I?" Explotaro replies calmly.<br>_Oh god. This is the end of the world. _Gold thought. _Either that or I have turned crazy. __**GOD, HELP ME!  
><strong>_"By the way, Gold, you are going to a certain waterfall. There are rumors of that waterfall hiding some secrets. You can leave Yellow here; I will feed her without commission if you accept this quest." Chatot explains. Gold nods, not because of the free food, but for the very first time, he feels exited to go on an exploration.  
>"Let's go, Explotaro." Gold exclaims.<br>"I will mark the waterfall in your Wonder Map. It's right…"

"…here." Gold whispers, in front of said waterfall. "Whoa. It's coming down hard!" It's true, the waterfall is coming down like a torpedo. Gold is struggling to be barely heard over all the background noise.  
>"Chatot is stupid. How can waterfalls like this hold secrets!" Explotaro exclaims. Then a voice emanates in Gold's head. <em>Behind the falls, there is a cave. Go there.<em> That sound is totally indescribable, like a voice from the new month of spring. It sounds so alien, yet it is very familiar. Gold complies with the voice, and jumps in.

"Wait for me!" Explotaro exclaims from the other side. He can't seem to go through the waterfall.  
>"Fine…" Gold says lazily, and materializes a roofed bridge from a cave behind the waterfall.<br>"Sorry, Gold." Explotaro apologizes. "I don't go well with water, you know that." They advance into the depths of the cave, spelunking every inch for anything worthwhile.  
>"Explotaro, this is hopeless. There isn't any secret worth a calling find here." Gold moans.<br>"Oh well, let's just go in deeper." Explotaro says. "Maybe we can-"  
>Just before Explotaro can finish his sentence, a familiar-looking shady figure intrudes their midst. Explotaro manages to drive it away with Flamethrower, but it does not seem hurt. Gold gets a visual of the rouge Pokémon, and gets his Pokédex out.<br>"Well… It looks like it's a female Roselia." Gold informs. "The Pokédex says that it's a Grass-Poison type."  
>"Well then, that means I can finish it off with a single Fire Punch!" Explotaro exclaims, getting his fist fiery and ready.<br>"No, wait!" Gold shouts. Explotaro stops charging his attack, and looks at Gold with an 'I demand an explanation' look. "This Roselia here has the ability Poison Point. Try avoiding physical attacks, Explotaro."  
>"You're quite informed." Roselia says. "However, if it means that you won't touch me…" Roselia charges at Gold. "<strong>…then I'll just have to touch you!<strong>" Gold didn't expect that. Explotaro, trying to protect Gold, launches a Fire Blast at the said Roselia, however it has no effect.  
>"Harden attack, huh?" Gold exclaims. "Not if I can help it!" Gold grabs something from his Treasure Bag, and charges at Roselia, and hits her hard with Brick Break, immediately eliminating her Harden.<br>"But I've got Poison Point!" Roselia cries triumphantly. "And you are one of my many poisoning victims!" But Gold isn't poisoned, let alone slightly fatigued.  
>"<strong>WHAT!<strong> But how…?" Roselia asks weakly.  
>Gold reveals a scarf he took from the Treasure Bag. "This is a Pecha Scarf. You must know all about this item."<br>"It eliminates all Poison status inflicted at the holder after he or she wears it…" Roselia recites weakly. But no, that isn't her only tactic. She once again charges at Gold. "Hah! If you think **that** would stop me, you're terribly mistaken! **Taste my** **Poison Powder**!" This is yet another unexpected action. Gold manages to evade using his Pecha Scarf, but Explotaro gets hit by it, and he thrashes in pain. Gold kneels and feeds him a Pecha Berry. Then Gold realizes something.  
>"You're that shadow I saw at the entrance of the guild." Gold said, Explotaro now fully healed. "You can use Poison Powder." Gold is now standing. "Explotaro thrashes around in pain after getting hit by your Poison Powder, just Like Yellow." His voice is now trembling, as he approaches Roselia. His pupils are now unnaturally blood red. "<strong>YOU POISONED THE FOOD SUPPLY OF THE GUILD!<strong>"

_**RED, of fire and blood…**_

"And? So what if I did?" Roselia asks, rather smugly. "I did it on purpose. I really wanted to eliminate that Eevee. I just failed to do so. Oh, imagine what fun it would be if…" Before she can finish her sentence, Gold appears behind her. She readies a Protect, but it was too late.  
>"<strong>FOCUS BLAST!<strong>" Gold shouts in a voice nowhere near his. Roselia is then thrown back a few miles before stopping, crashing a wall behind her. The wall crumbles, leaving a layer of ores exposed. Before she could process what had hit her like a truck on full speed, Gold appears on top of her, still on his mid flight. "**FORCE PALM.**"  
>That did it. She is thrown down five floors before stopping. "Those powers… What kind of monster are you…?" Roselia asks weakly. Gold gives no answer, and holds Roselia on the ground, smashing a few boulders below her, making blood gush out of her mouth as he readies the biggest Aura Spear he had attempted, one as big as a Wailord. Explotaro stares in amusement. Roselia closes her eyes, ready to die. Just then, Gold's eyes went back to his golden feral color. "Huh? What am I doing?" Gold loses his trance, as well as his Aura Spear. "You! You're that Roselia! Why you…! <strong>Hey!<strong>" Roselia releases Gold's grab, and scrambles towards a big crystal.  
>"If I can't get you down…" Roselia says, her voice shaky. "<strong>Then I'll go down with you!<strong>" She presses the big crystal. A tidal wave comes crashing down.  
>"<strong>GOLD!<strong>" Explotaro shouts. Gold has managed to build a barrier around Explotaro, but gets swept away.  
><em>No… <em>Gold thinks, as he is carried by the strong current. _I can't faint here… Explotaro… got to... get him out… of here… _Gold then faints.

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Hmm… Can't fit some stuff in this chapter… Oh well! I'll just put stuff in as the story continues! Nothing much to say about this chapter, not a lot of important things happen here, except that Roselia comes into the scene. I plan to use her in the Team Skull equivalent. Going to use people's quotes as speech, I found some I can use for my chapters. The voice in Gold's head is the figure in his dreams, I just can't fit this in anywhere, so I put it in here.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	9. Team Dread

CHAPTER 8  
>TEAM DREAD<p>

_It's time for the colors of evil;  
><em>_**RED**__, of Fire and Blood,  
><em>_**BLACK**__, of shadow and night.  
>-The Book of Heresy<em>

Gold has yet another weird dream. In it, he can see the figure again, only this time very much clearly. He tried to materialize a Pokédex to identify the Pokémon, but it turns out he can't materialize anything there.  
>"You don't know? In your dream world, you can't just materialize anything as you wish. Your powers are locked here." The figure explains. "It looks like you can finally see me. That's a relief."<br>"Who are you?" Gold asks. "Why are you here? What does it have to do with me? Are you also appearing in Yellow's dreams? What about…"  
>"Whoa, Gold, <strong>AND YES, I KNOW YOUR NAME.<strong>" The figure answers before Gold asks any more. "Now you should wake up. I'll answer your questions if I have time." And Gold wakes up.

"Well, you're finally awake." Chatot exclaims. He can feel a weight sleeping on him, and sits up to find out its Yellow, her eyes watery and red. Chatot takes this opportunity to tease Gold. "Well! Look at that. You made her cry! Hah! I never thought YOU would make her upset. You always seem to care about her, that not a slightest-" Then Chatot realizes that teasing a former hotheaded trainer when he just woke up from sleep is a bad, bad idea; life threatening, even.  
>Gold slowly places Yellow on her bed before deciding he has enough of Chatot's endless chattering. He uses Quick Attack to ground Chatot, and grabs him by the neck. He then readies a Focus Blast for zero range firing. "Further aggression or additional slights on your part will have grave consequences for your continued survival." Gold threatens.<br>Chatot panics. "**Sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!**" That attempt is a total fail, but then it is time for morning address, and Gold lets Chatot go for now.

"Pokémon, I have an announcement." Chatot informs. "There will be a new team that will be helping out around in our guild. They're called Team Dread."  
>"Ooh! There is a new team in the guild!"<br>"I wonder how they're like…"  
>As the new team goes in, Gold's heart skips a beat. He can swear he doesn't know the leader, but the two members of the team… <strong>Roselia and Braviary<strong>!  
>"<em><strong>YOU…<strong>_" Gold angrily exclaims. "_**How DARE you come here! After ALL that you've done!**_" He then readies a fully charged Aura Spear which he aims for Braviary and Roselia, who are literally shaking in fear. But before the attack can reach them, Gold gets a jab on the gut, making him lose his balance, Aura Spear, and consciousness.  
>"<em><strong>Next time, think twice before charging madly into battle.<strong>_" The leader of the team, a Frosslass, coldly exclaims, her fists still in chunks of ice. Her two teammates wipe a sweat from their brow.

"Fainting again, Gold?" Chatot cheekily asks. "It's like a routine for you. Now tell me what happened, every single detail."  
>Gold, waking up in his room, explains. "I don't know the leader, but the two others. The Braviary, he kidnapped Yellow and brought her to the depths of Drenched Bluff. And the Roselia, she is the one that poisoned the food supply. Chatot, <strong>why are they here!<strong>"  
>"They agreed to help us in the upcoming expedition. " Chatot explains. "And I was going to bring you to the expedition, but if you keep behaving like this, I will leave you behind. At least pretend to behave, Gold." Gold just slumps on the floor frowning, looking as if he wants to protest.<p>

"GOLD!" Chatot screams. "**I TOLD YOU TO AT LEAST PRETEND TO BEHAVE!**"  
>Gold and Explotaro is face to face with Team Dread. "Are you picking a fight with us? That's cute." Roselia exclaims.<br>"Yeah, thinking that you just got beaten up by Frosslass." Braviary continues.  
>"Shut up!" Gold shouts. "I wasn't ready! And I we can beat you then, so we can beat you now!"<br>"**GOLD! STOP THIS INSTANT!**" Chatot is technically shouting in his loudest noise.  
>"QUIET, CHATOT!" Gold exclaims. "They started this, and they will see the end of it."<br>"Interesting…" Frosslass inquires. "You defeated Braviary AND Roselia?"  
>"Of course, they are just a bunch of weaklings." Gold belittled.<br>"All right, then. Let me test your powers." Frosslass exclaims. "Braviary, Roselia. Get him!"  
>Just then, Braviary and Roselia are charged by a flaming small body. "Can I join the fray?" Explotaro exclaims. "Well, that's stupid of me to ask. I mean, I AM going to join the fray."<br>"Who are you!" Frosslass demands.  
>"I'm Gold's teammate, Explotaro."<br>"Very well," Frosslass complies. "You can have your help. It's two-on-two."  
>"Get ready…" Roselia begins.<br>"…to be beaten up!" Braviary finishes.

"That was easy, as always." Gold exclaims.  
>"So, it's true…" Frosslass inquires. "You really did beat them up."<br>"You'll get it from us…" Braviary warns.  
>"Want another taste of Flare Blitz, bastard?" Explotaro threatens, causing Roselia and Braviary to cower behind Frosslass.<br>"Flare Blitz… Only a fully grown fire starter can learn it, right?" Frosslass asks. "What methods did you acquire to achieve high-level move studies?"  
>"It's none of your business." Explotaro replies coldly.<br>"…Okay. Roselia! Braviary! Let's get out of here." Frosslass commands her members. "Chatot, we're going out for some fresh air. You must be proud. That apprentice Riolu has a lot of potential."  
>"You will pay, freak." Braviary belittled.<br>"**DO NOT CALL ME FREAK!**" Gold lashes out, his eyes turning to red again. Then he calms down, and continues without any real threat, "**My name is **_**NOT**_** Freak.**"

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Team Dread makes an appearance! That is Team Skull's equivalent. They consist of bad guys, like the original Team Skull. Frosslass doesn't look bad, but it is because she has a little sense of pride, unlike her two teammates, but it is still not enough to stop her from sneaking into her enemy's room and massacring anyone there (You'll see what I mean in… umm… chapter 18. No, seriously, I will add it in.)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	10. The Guild's Big Expedition

CHAPTER 9  
>THE GUILD'S BIG EXPEDITION<p>

_"The lesson that abuses one's power is unacceptable."  
>-Aromi Nozawa<em>

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Now, go to town and prepare for your expedition." Chatot orders.<br>"Okay!" Everyone rushes out to Treasure Town, with an exception of Gold.  
>"Gold, why are you not going out to prepare?" Chatot asks.<br>"Well, for starters, I did." Gold explains. "And second…" Gold carries Yellow in his arms and struggles to get up the stairs. "I'm bringing her. She technically cries when I said that I'm going to leave her behind because it's too dangerous."  
>"I did not!" Yellow protested.<br>"Yes you did, and don't even try to deny it." Gold snaps, making Yellow's mouth clamp shut and form into a frown.  
>"You Pokémon act childish, don't you?" Chatot exclaims, teasing.<br>"Chatot," Gold asks. "Do you know our ages?"  
>Chatot thinks for a moment. "Well, judging from your actions, Gold, I'd guess around… 15? And Yellow, she's somewhere 14?"<br>Gold laughs. "Chatot, I'm 11, and Yellow is still 9."  
>"WHAT! But you look so old!" Chatot says, his heart skipping a beat. Gold glares at him, and Chatot, in memory of the event earlier that day, quickly says, "No offense, Gold. Sorry."<p>

"Whoa. Even Chatot is scared of you." Yellow exclaims, surprised. "What have you done while I'm trapped in that room?"  
>"One, I almost killed him this morning when he teased around about me making you cry." Gold recalls. "And two, I used Leer, so I would be very impressed if he did not flinch then."<br>"He also almost murders a Roselia for poisoning you," Explotaro adds, "and a Braviary that kidnaps and throws you on the ground."  
>"Well, I know about Braviary, and I heard of Roselia from you, Explotaro," Yellow recalls, "but who is that Frosslass?" Yellow asks, pointing at the leader of Team Dread with both hands, which is kind of absurd.<br>"She is the leader of those Pokémon," Gold says, pointing at Braviary and Roselia.  
>"You mean the rouge Pokémon?" Yellow asks.<br>"Yes, and they are apparently an Exploration Team." Gold explains. "You ought to be careful around her."  
>"Okay, Pokémon! Gather up!" Chatot exclaims, and the Pokémon did. "We are going to Fogbound Lake again. This time, <strong>they <strong>aren't coming with us, so at least _**try**_ to kick Groudon's ass."  
>"Who are 'them'?" Yellow questions, but Gold just shrugged. And it isn't Wigglytuff, for he is coming, according to Chatot. "We are splitting up now. You are to make and plan your own route. The place is already marked in your Wonder Map."<p>

"Who's great idea's is it that we go through the mountains!" Gold screeches, puffing.  
>"Well, it's you." Explotaro reminds.<br>"Are you serious! Then never mind." Gold answers.  
>Explotaro sighs. "It looks like, Gold, you are going to hike this mountain for a long time."<br>"**It's not like you have a better idea!**" Gold snaps.  
>"Stop fighting, both of you! Please!" Yellow cries.<br>Explotaro sneers, ignoring Yellow. "That's where you're wrong. Remember when you gave an HM? I wonder if we can use it now."  
>"Huh? What HM? I only remember giving you Rock Smash, Cut, and Rock-"<br>"And…"  
>"ROCK CLIMB! Explotaro, we can use it to climb this mountain!" Gold cries happily. He then grabs Explotaro, and the Fire Pokémon flies through the rocks, climbing ten at once. "This is more like it!"<p>

As the group reaches the peak, it turns dark.  
>"Okay, let's set up camp here!" Gold exclaims; however there is no answer. He turns back to see Explotaro really tired, and notices that Yellow has fallen asleep in his arms. He sighs, and sets camp by himself, leaving Yellow in Explotaro's hands.<br>Gold finishes camp, finally looking as exhausted as Explotaro. "There. That should do for now." The camp consists of a tent and a pile of wood intended to be a campfire. Explotaro lights it with a whiff of Ember, and there is their fire. Gold pulls out some Apples from his Treasure Bag and hands them to Explotaro while feeding Yellow himself.  
>"You're not eating, Gold?" Explotaro asks.<br>"Nah, I'm not hungry." Gold replies. Just then his stomach rumbles. "That wasn't me."  
>Explotaro laughs. "Tell you what. You get a bite of something, and I'll feed Yellow. I finished eating long before." Gold complies with Explotaro's offer, his face a crimson red. Once Gold and Yellow are properly fed, Gold fishes out another item out of his Treasure Bag.<br>"Marshmallows!" Explotaro cries out loud. "Where on Earth did you get _**that!**_?"  
>"I got it from Chatot; he bought it from the shop near Sharpedo's Bluff." Gold explains, finally feeling comfortable naming places in this world. They feast on the treat until they feel too fatigued to move.<br>"Goodnight, Gold." Explotaro exclaims inside his sleeping bag, yawning. Gold is too tired to answer, and drifts off to sleep.

"What the hell is going on!" Explotaro exclaims, looking at Yellow screaming in pain, and losing blood from her mouth every interval.  
>"Shoot. This must be because of the marshmallows." Gold exclaims. He gets a bottle of Pecha Juice, and feeds Yellow with it. Her screams then subdues, and she goes back to sleep. "Oh yeah, you don't know a thing about this, Explotaro. The thing is, the Roselia we beat up at the guild earlier poisoned the food the guild has, and those food cause, well, whatever it is called, but it is only for Yellow, or anyone with those shackles on." Gold points at the Adamite Shackles that binds Yellow's paws to each pair. Explotaro, already too tired, ignores this and slumps to bed, Gold doing the same thing.<p>

"Morning, Explotaro." Gold exclaims, as he wakes up as Explotaro gets up, giddy and still fatigued. Gold carries the ever-sleeping Yellow as they continue down the path until they finally reach the base camp.  
>"Hello, you lot." Chatot exclaims loudly. "You're the first to be here."<br>"Really!" Gold exclaims even louder. "I thought camping at the mountain peak would set us back a little…"  
>"<strong>YOU SCALED THE MOUNTAIN!<strong>" Chatot exclaimed the loudest.  
>"It's not hard, you know. Just use Rock Climb." Explotaro explained.<br>"Yeah, says the one who let the other finish up camp himself after using that move!" Gold countered.  
>"Well, congratulations. You are the first to do it." Chatot exclaims. "Another graduate has gone in and beat the crap out of the Pokémon native to it from the inside, but you actually scaled the mountain!" Gold and Explotaro does not care about this.<br>"Well, well. What do we have here," a familiar voice emanates. Gold turns around and realizes that it is Frosslass with her two friends tailing her from behind. "Isn't it the unnamed team?"  
>"Why you… Wait, how do you know we are unnamed?" Gold retaliates.<br>"I told them." Chatot explains.  
>"Well, how is it, Gold?" Frosslass exclaims. "Want to have another round with my team?"<br>Gold sniggers. "Bring it on."

And once again, it's victory for Gold and Explotaro, even with Gold holding Yellow in his hands.  
>"Is it just me, or is it really getting easier?" Explotaro inquires with no humor.<br>"I see what you mean." Frosslass exclaims, being one who did not join the fight. "My friends here have become really shabby at battling from the sheer sense of cowards."  
>"But leader! We tried our very best...!" Braviary shouts.<br>"**SUCKS TO YOUR VERY BEST!**" Frosslass snaps. "**I know it is your best, I'm just saying it's not enough, you walnut brain!**"  
><em>Whoa… <em>Gold thought. _I am sure glad I'm neither Roselia nor Braviary…_

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>It's chapter 9! I'm going to add Groudon and make him beat up and get himself beaten up. And in around 2 more chapters, I may want to add in my game characters. Because my partner isn't there, Chatot will insert a glowing ember into a Groudon Statue. I think that's it for this chapter…  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	11. Fogbound Lake: The Heart of Groudon

CHAPTER 10  
>FOGBOUND LAKE: THE HEART OF GROUDON<p>

_"Life is enjoyable, death is peaceful;  
>the disturbing part is the thing in between."<br>-Chatot_

As soon as the whole guild is present, they march towards a statue of an unidentified Pokémon. The area is densely coated in fog.  
>"Chatot, what is this?" Gold asks.<br>"This," Chatot explains, "is the statue of Groudon. A former apprentice has once discovered a way to clear all the fog, and it involves tinkering around with this statue."  
>"In what kind of way?" Yellow inquires. Chatot only holds up a glowing ember stone and inserts it into the Groudon's chest. It glows brightly, and all the fog disappears as soon as it falls.<br>"Whoa." Gold exclaims, very surprised.  
>"Okay, now we split up again. Everyone must aim to go to the depths of the cave." Chatot orders, pointing a cave that is now visible. "Well? Go on, move it! What are you waiting for!"<p>

"It's a little steamy in here…" Gold complains.  
>"Well, it IS called Steam Cave, so yeah; it's supposed to be full of steam." Explotaro replies.<br>Ominous music played in the background. Then members of Team Dread showed up holding a radio player.  
>"We Team Dread challenge you to a battle!"<br>Explotaro and Gold stared at the Team Dread members. "What idiots reveal their presence to the enemy?"  
>That prompted a glare from Team Dread. "We may be idiots, but we're not stupid!"<br>Gold smirked. "You know, you just conflicted yourself."  
>Roselia and Braviary thought for a while. "Really?"<br>Explotaro slapped his own forehead, and Yellow groaned at their stupidity. Meanwhile, Gold couldn't move his hands for he is carrying Yellow, and thus has to be content with making a funny face.  
>"Hey! What's that for!" Braviary protested.<br>"Idiots…" Yellow audibly whispered.  
>"I told you, we may be idiots, but we're not stupid!" Roselia counters.<br>"See, I told you," Yellow retaliated. "They just conflicted themselves **again!**"  
>Braviary and Roselia thought once more. "Really?"<br>"Whatever," Explotaro said, having enough of this comedy routine. His back crackles with heat. "**FIRE BLAST!**" His back explodes into an inferno, heading straight to Braviary and Roselia. They try to run, but no avail, and they get blasted out of the cave.  
>"We're blasting off again…!" they shouted as the cave ceiling broke under the pressure of the thrown Pokémon.<br>"They somehow remind me of Team Rocket…" Explotaro commented.  
>"Yeah, I vaguely remember Red describing a pair of the lot… With a talking Meowth…" Yellow recalled.<br>"I also know them." Gold said. "They're called Jessie and James. They rely more on machines than Pokémon."  
>"Which is a bad idea. I blasted their machines so often that it's now a routine for me." Explotaro explained unhappily. "And they always shout 'We're blasting off again…!' every time it happens."<br>"Maybe they're watching the anime in that radio? I saw a screen attached to its antennae." Gold speculated. "Did you notice that they ripped off Team Skull's theme song? It seemed so familiar…" This made the team think hard about something irrelevant to exploring.  
>"Stupid idiots…" a familiar-sounding voice "They can't even do wrong right."<br>"Frosslass!" Gold exclaims angrily. "What was that comedy routine for! We want to get this over with!"  
>"You idiots!" Frosslass shouts. "They are supposed to knock you guys out, don't you get it!"<br>"That means you're the idiot." Gold explains. "You already know that they can't beat us."  
>Frosslass let out a sly smile. "Yes. And that means I get to take care of you alone."<br>"What…" before Explotaro can finish his sentence, Frosslass is already charging, a gust of cold wind following her.  
>"<strong>BLIZZARD!<strong>" Frosslass shouted as soon as she is in firing range. Explotaro manages to block that with an Overheat, but Frosslass is already charging again, this time with hands frozen in chunks of ice. "**ICE PUNCH!**"  
>However, Gold manages to negate Frosslass's attack. "<strong>FIRE PUNCH!<strong>" Both fists clash, creating a loud booming voice that fills the whole cavern. When Frosslass finally jumps back, Gold makes Explotaro hold Yellow. "And that means I have a reason to beat the living crap out of you." Frosslass just sneers at the reaction.

"**ICE SHARD!**" Frosslass cries, sending a storm of sharp pieces of ice to Gold.  
>"<strong>FOCUS BLAST!<strong>" Gold counters a split second after Frosslass launched her attack, causing all the ice shards to be obliterated, while Gold's attack is still going towards Frosslass.  
>"You might want to worry about your defense for now," Frosslass advised. "I can exploit a very big loophole in it." The numerous shards of sharp ice Gold has destroyed have regrouped and are going straight for him.<br>"**BARRIER!**" Gold shouts, creating a physic barrier around himself to protect himself from the shards; however he dropped down the Focus Blast in the process. As the shards hit the barrier, ice particles block Gold's vision. And suddenly, as the ice began to clear, Frosslass is already charging at Gold, with a clenched fist.  
>"<strong>BRICK BREAK!<strong>" Frosslass shouted, hitting the barrier with enormous force. Gold's barrier then let go and breaks into tiny pieces.  
>"Oh no!" Gold exclaims, now aware that he is open to any attack for a split second.<br>Frosslass just calmly said, "**AVALANCHE.**" A landslide of snow buries Gold inside it, now nowhere to be seen.  
>"Now, it's your turn." Frosslass exclaims to Explotaro and Yellow. Yellow can hardly breathe now, seeing how hard Explotaro is clenching on to her.<br>"**FORCE PALM!**" Gold shouted as he charged towards Frosslass. Frosslass, not expecting this, got the hit.  
>"What! How did you get out of the snow…?" Frosslass questioned.<br>"That wasn't me at all!" Gold explained. "That was a double that I conjured using Substitute, doncha know?"  
>Frosslass laughed. "Okay, you Pokémon. You win, but only for now." She then goes into the depths of the cave and disappears.<p>

"Is this it? Is this the depths of Steam Cave?" Explotaro asked.  
>"It looks like it." Gold replied. "Shoot, why does steam have to obscure vision, anyway?"<br>"Creation of God, power of nature…" Yellow answered. "Just deal with it, Gold." Just then, the earth shook.  
>"…Did you feel that?" Explotaro asked.<br>"Well, I did." Gold replied.  
>"Me too, I also feel the ground shaking…" Yellow answered.<br>"Is it just me, or is the tremor getting louder?" Gold asks. It's true; the ground is shaking ever more violent every passing second. When at last the tremors subdued, a gigantic figure stands before the trio.  
>Explotaro shudders violently. "G-g-g-g-g…"<br>"**IT'S GROUDON, YOU BUFFON! SO THIS IS WHAT CHATOT MEANT ABOUT KICKING GROUDON'S ASS!**" Gold shouts. "**AND IT'S ATTACKING!**" As soon as Gold finished, a landslide of boulders came crashing down on them.  
>"WAAH! Rock slide!" Gold inquires. "Let's see… Oh yeah!" Gold shouted. "<strong>BRICK BREAK!<strong>" However, Gold wasn't aiming for Groudon; he was aiming the ground. That caused a plate of rock to divert the falling stone's path. Groudon, realizing its attack did not work, prepares another attack. It's mouth shone a brilliant green shade.  
>"It's Solarbeam!" Yellow warned.<br>"Got it!" Gold replied. "**ME FIRST!**" This time around, Gold's hands also shining a brilliant green, and before Groudon could process the events, Gold had already launched his attack.  
>"<strong>SOLARBEAM!<strong>" It hits Groudon right on the chest, but Groudon just disappeared.  
>"… What just happened?" Explotaro asks, confused. "How did Groudon disappear in the first place!"<br>"It wasn't Groudon." A familiar voice stated from behind. "It's a hologram created by the Pokémon protecting this place." It's Chatot!  
>"What do you mean, Chatot?" Gold asked.<br>"It's the work of Mesprit, a legendary far stronger than Groudon." Chatot explained.  
>"Do you mean we have to fight <strong>THAT<strong> now!" Gold exclaims.  
>"No, hell no." Chatot replied. "The guild has technically become friends with this Pokémon." Gold, Explotaro, and Yellow stares at Chatot in disbelief. "What, you don't believe me? Then wait until the Headmaster comes here."<br>And Wigglytuff did. "Hiya! Friendly friends! Hello, Gold! Hello, Explotaro! Hello, Yellow! Friendly friends!"  
>Explotaro stares in more disbelief, and Gold and Yellow didn't quite catch on the scene.<br>"Oh yeah! Mesprit~ It's me, Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff called.  
>"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE!" Explotaro exclaimed. "You're CALLING for Mesprit!"<br>"Yeah! What's so weird about it?" Wigglytuff innocently inquires.  
>A figure emerges from the stone walls. "Wigglytuff! Is that you!"<br>"Mesprit!"  
>"Wigglytuff!"<br>The two Pokémon hugged each other.  
>"Uh… how long have these friends met each other?" Yellow asked.<br>"Around… 1 year?" Chatot informed. Everyone stares in ultimate disbelief.  
>"Another expedition, Wigglytuff?" Mesprit asked.<br>"Yes, this time we got two new apprentices!" Wigglytuff informed.  
>"Oh? If you mean Gold, Explotaro, and Yellow, I noticed that." Mesprit exclaimed.<br>"What…?" Gold gaped. "How did you know our names!"  
>"Oh, hush now!" Chatot inquires. "Mesprit is the being of knowledge. If you sneeze, he will know who wiped your nose!"<br>"I miss the graduates, though." Mesprit exclaimed. "They show so much battle prowess, although Gold can beat Groudon with a chained Eevee in his arms."  
>"Oh yeah!" Gold realizes. "Mesprit, you know everything, right?"<br>"…No, not really, I just know more than most Pokémon."  
>"Whatever." Gold said, shaking the comment off. "Do you know how to destroy any Adamite Stone?"<br>"No." Mesprit answered quickly.  
>"…From the way you answered, I got a feeling that you don't want to answer that…" Gold said.<br>"No, it's not that. I already know what you want to ask, and I thought of it while you blabber."  
>"Oh." Gold slumped on the ground.<br>"Well, come on, then!" Wigglytuff implies. "The expedition is not over yet, you know!"  
>"Oh yeah!" Mesprit remembers. "Come, everyone. It's almost time."<br>"Time for what?" Explotaro asked.  
>"You'll see." Chatot answered mysteriously.<br>The whole guild and Mesprit went through an opening that was blocked by Groudon. Inside, there is a lake, very clear in color. At the middle, a brilliant light beamed up and a lot of water blasts up to the light, as if powered by a gigantic pump.  
>"Whoa…" Explotaro stared in awe.<br>Chatot sighed. "Never will I be bored of this scene."  
>"It's because of the Time Gear, right?" Gold inquired.<br>"Yes, it is." Mesprit confirms. "You are well informed. And it's my job to protect it, even if it means scaring intruders away using a fake Groudon."

_  
><strong>Moves:<br>****Me First****  
><strong>_Lets the user attack first__using the move intended to be used by the opponent with twice the original power.  
><em>**Extra Info****  
><strong>Time Gear: An object of mystical value that keeps time flowing on a specific region, usually protected by a Pokémon of legend, or one that has equal prowess.**  
>AN.  
><strong>The guild comes to Fogbound Lake… again! Just this time, Groudon is defeated by pure technique, unlike how most (including me) play on the original game. Wigglytuff's power to make friends is truly awesome, isn't it? Beta'd by Grygrflzr. Review, please!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	12. Cleone and Pikachu

CHAPTER 11  
>CLEONE &amp; PIKACHU<p>

_"Love has no survival value;  
>However it gives value to survival."<br>-Cleone_

Gold had another weird dream, once again about the unidentified Pokémon.  
>"So, answer me now. Why are you here?" Gold asked.<br>"Okay, I will answer your questions." the Pokémon answered. "I'm here because of your role."  
>"My… role?" Gold asked.<br>"Yes, your role in this world." The Pokémon explained. "It's to stop the second world paralysis."  
>"What…?" Gold exclaims. "But Dialga and Dusknoir have all turned to normal!"<br>"It isn't Dialga this time." The Pokémon said. "It's a Pokémon called Palkia, are you familiar with it?"  
>"Shoot." Gold said. "That means the world has no hope. I can't beat up someone like that!"<br>"Oh yes you can." The Pokémon kindly said. "You're stronger than you think."  
>"Okay… by the way, who are you?" Gold asked.<br>The Pokémon smirked. "My name is Galade. And yes, I am one with the Pokémon in your friend's dream. That one is called Gardevoir."  
>"Wait, you just said you're one. Why do you have two names?" Gold inquires.<br>"I never said I AM the Pokémon in Yellow's dreams, right?" Galade answered mysteriously. "Oh, I got to go. The next time we meet, it will be in the real world." And Gold woke up.

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Gold, Explotaro, come with me." Chatot ordered. Gold complies and tails Chatot into the Headmaster's Chamber.<br>"Hiya!" Wigglytuff exclaimed as soon as Gold comes into the room. "Gold, Explotaro, I want you to meet the former guild apprentices, Team PokéPals, Cleone and Pikachu." He points to a male Riolu with a red scarf around his neck and a female Pikachu with a flower secured on one of her ears, who smiled. For some weird reason, looking at the Pikachu smile made Gold feel a little queasy, similar to when he for the first time saw Yellow smile. But that was a long time ago, when Gold and Yellow were still human. The scene put Gold into a semi-conscious state.  
>"WHAT!" Explotaro shouted, throwing Gold out of his trance. "THAT RIOLU HAS RED EYES! <strong>RED EYES!<strong>" True enough, the Riolu has red eyes that match the color of blood.  
>"Well, it's kind of uncommon for a Riolu to have red eyes." The Riolu said. "My name's Cleone. Why are you so scared?"<br>"Yeah, why did you freak out, Explotaro?" Gold asked.  
>"You know, when you beat Roselia up back at Waterfall Cave, your eyes turned red, and you started to act like a monster!"<br>"Cleone does act like a monster in battle…" Pikachu adds. "Cleone, I think you just found your Parallel Soul."  
>"Umm… What's a Parallel Soul?" Gold asked.<br>"It's like your other self." Pikachu explained. "In times of need, the Parallel soul can call up his opposite Pokémon's powers and use them in battle. Also, most Pokémon unintentionally call up the Parallel Soul's physical appearance. In the end, though, the Pokémon may be able to call up the power at will. They also have the same interests, hates, mood, everything. Including…" Pikachu shot Cleone with a specific look, and Cleone shot back, "The same one they like. In literal means, it's proper to call them the same people."  
>"Let's check, just in case." Cleone exclaimed. "Explotaro, did his Aura Spear look like this?" Cleone said, while materializing an Aura Spear as big as a Wailord.<br>"Yes. It's even the same size!" Explotaro exclaimed.  
>"Well then," Cleone decides. "Hello there, myself." He said to Gold.<p>

"Nnggh…" Yellow woke up, seeing a Riolu with blood red eyes and a scarf sitting next to her. "Gold? Why are your eyes red?"  
>It was Cleone. He laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not Gold. He's gone doing some explorations."<br>"You _dare _joke with me, Gold!" Yellow said, irritated.  
>"I assure you, miss, this is no joke." Cleone said. "My name is Cleone, and I am a former apprentice of this guild. I am the leader of Team PokéPals." There was something peculiar about the way Cleone looked at her, and Yellow realized this. <em>This look… It looks familiar. <em>Yellow thought. _Now where have I seen it before… I think it was Gold who first gave me that look? But when…?_  
>"… Oh. Sorry…" Yellow said, her head tucked in, ashamed.<br>"By the way, you sure can sleep." Cleone commented. "It's already dark, and you just slept through the day."  
>"<strong>WHAT!<strong>" Yellow exclaimed.  
>"From your reaction, I can judge this is unusual." Cleone said.<br>"**Of course it's unusual! What kind of weird Pokémon would sleep through the whole day!**" Yellow reacted.  
>"Oh, I know. You did." Gold said from the doorway. "Hey there, Cleone!"<br>"What… You know each other?" Yellow asked.  
>"Just this morning." Gold replied. "Come on, it's dinner."<p>

"JUST STOP THAT STUPID RADIO!" Gold exclaimed, pointing to a radio that played the ominous music from before. "And I thought Pokémon native here would have no knowledge of any form of technology…"  
>"Don't insult this object!" Braviary said. "This isn't a radio, it's a Media Player!"<br>"Whatever! **AURA SPEAR!**" Gold exclaimed, sending off a spear of aura that blasted the radio into tiny pieces. Roselia stared in dismay.  
>"You… We saved for 5 years for that Media Player!" Roselia angrily shouted.<br>"Now you've done it…!" Braviary exclaimed, even angrier.  
>"Bring it on!" Gold and Explotaro challenged in unison.<br>"Gold?" Cleone asked. "Who are they?"  
>Gold turned around in surprise. "Oh, hey there, Cleone."<br>"You forgot about us, didn't you?" Pikachu correctly guessed. Gold and Explotaro flinched.  
>"So, Gold, who are they?"<br>Gold snapped out of his shock. "They're Team Dread. They have been picking fights with us every time Chatot isn't around."  
>"Ho… The cowardly type, huh?" Pikachu teases.<br>"Why you…!" Braviary growled.  
>"Well, Gold," Cleone asked, ignoring Braviary's growl. "Can we have a turn at them?"<br>"You want to fight us?" Frosslass asked. "Seriously? 3 on 2?"  
>"No, make it 3 on 1." Cleone answered.<br>"Okay then," Frosslass answered. "Then I will fight three of you."  
>"What?" Cleone exclaimed. "No, I mean <strong>myself<strong> fighting **your team**."  
>Frosslass let out an angered smirk. "Smug bastard…!"<br>As they verbally fight, Braviary and Roselia dash to each of Cleone's side.  
>"<strong>DRILL PECK!<strong>" Braviary shouts from the left.  
>"<strong>POISON JAB!<strong>" Roselia shouts from the right.  
>Just as Cleone is about to be hit by the two Pokémon's strongest attacks, he uses Double Team, causing Braviary and Roselia to attack each other and faint.<br>"I never thought these idiots could be defeated by a non-damaging move…" Cleone said, not expecting the battle to be easy. "Oh yeah! I still have to beat you!"  
>Frosslass let out a smirk. "<strong>HAIL!<strong>" But nothing happened. "What? Let me try again…"  
>"You would still try again even if I didn't let you…" Cleone complained softly.<br>"Oh, shut up!" Frosslass shouted. "**HAIL!**" And again nothing happened. "What? What did you do, you cheat!"  
>"Nothing much, <em>loser<em>." Gold said, abbreviating the last word. "I used a Clear Orb."  
>"Whatever, I still have an arsenal of attacks!" Frosslass shouted. "<strong>BLIZZA…<strong>"  
>Before she can finish her attack, she fainted, Cleone behind her with a smoking palm. "Too slow."<br>Behind him, Braviary smirked, and charged right at Cleone. "**BRAVE BIRD!**"  
>"Idiot." Cleone launched an Ice Punch on Braviary's gut, making him faint. Gold and Explotaro stared in awe.<p>

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Cleone and Pikachu make an appearance! To those who want to know, they are the Pokémon from my save file. I told you they will make an appearance! Parallel Soul is something I made up, and I SWEAR it has nothing to do with the religious things you find on the cream of Google's search results. Please, please review, that way I can improve on this Fan Fiction! [LOL! 4 CHAPTERS AT ONCE!]  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	13. The Thief

CHAPTER 12  
>THE THIEF<p>

_"Have the courage to say no;  
>Have the courage to face the truth;<br>Do the right thing because it is right."  
>-Unknown<em>

"Pokémon," Chatot began. "I have grave news."  
>"What is it, Chatot?" Corpish asked.<br>"Remember the Time Gear in Fogbound Lake? It's stolen, again." Chatot informed.  
>"WHAT!" Bidoof shouted. "Is it Grovyle again? Or Dusknoir!"<br>"Grovyle and Dusknoir? Are they perhaps the Pokémon from the future that stole Time Gears for selfish reasons?" Gold asked.  
>"Well, not really," Chatot explained. "According to Cleone and Pikachu, Grovyle is trying to stop the planet's paralysis, and that Dusknoir is the bad guy."<br>"That is true!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
>"Oh, so you suspect me, don't you?" an alien voice emanates from the entrance.<br>"**GROVYLE!**" Cleone shouted, smiling. "But I thought you disappeared…"  
>"Yeah, but Dialga said that something stronger than him saved us." Grovyle explained. "This, in turn, saved you."<br>Cleone nods in understanding. "But then, did Dusknoir steal the Time Gears?"  
>"No," Grovyle said. "And he's right here, with me."<br>A shady figure emerges from the entrance. "WAAAH!" Pikachu shouted. "**IT'S DUSKNOIR!**"  
>"No, Pikachu." Grovyle assures. "This time, Dusknoir is on our side."<br>"If so," Explotaro inquires, "then who stole the Time Gears?"

"We have pinpointed a possible next target, Northern Desert." Dusknoir explains. "It's only reasonable, for when you steal the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake, you get information on the location of the next Time Gear, in Northern Desert."  
>"What? How is that possible?" Gold asked, confused.<br>"It's actually meant for communication means for the guardians of the Time Gears." Grovyle explained. "It's so that they know that the Time Gear that an ally is guarding is okay."  
>"But doesn't that mean all of the guardians of the Time Gears are now aware of the thief?" Explotaro inquires.<br>"Yes, however…" Grovyle started. "The Time Gear in Northern Desert does not have a guardian."  
>"WHAT!" Gold and Explotaro exclaimed in unison.<br>"Yes, we've been there before." Cleone said. "It is said that the guardian had been killed in the past events."  
>"Killed…?" Gold asked weakly. "Wait, how come you've been there before?"<br>"It's where Cleone and I defeated Grovyle, when we still thought he was the bad guy." Pikachu explained.  
>"Or rather, I defeated you." Grovyle reacted.<br>"And you got beaten up by Dusknoir." Cleone retaliates. Gold just stared. _What kind of team is this!  
><em>"Gold, Explotaro. We'll need your help. We heard from Mesprit that you're quite strong, and we can really use some muscle in this quest."

"Are you kidding us!" Gold said in fury. "There isn't a thing here but quicksand!" Its true there is a cluster of quicksand blocking the path, preventing them to go deeper.  
>"That was what we thought at first." Cleone explained. "But then, we found out the secret of this dungeon."<br>"What is it?" Explotaro asked. No one answered, but Cleone jumped into the biggest quicksand.  
>"What are you doing, you crazy buffoon!" Gold exclaimed.<br>"See you there." Pikachu calmly said as he also jumped into the same quicksand.  
>"You might want to be quick." Grovyle said.<br>"We're not waiting for you." Dusknoir continues, as he and Grovyle also go into the quicksand.  
>"Well, I guess we're supposed to go in…" Explotaro sighed. "I got to get my head checked up in the nearest Pokémon Center <strong>ASAP<strong> for doing this!" He and Gold jumped in the quicksand.  
>"Well, that took you long enough." Cleone exclaimed as Gold and Explotaro landed in a cave under the quicksand.<br>"How are we supposed to know we're supposed to jump in!" Explotaro complained.  
>"Rather than arguing…" Cleone began, as he touched some crystals in a specific order, "we better set up an ambush right here." A passage opened in where should be a solid stone wall. They finally finish the ambush preparations.<br>"Now what?" Gold asked.  
>"Now, we wait." Dusknoir explained.<p>

"ZZZZZzzzzzz..." Explotaro had fallen asleep in the lengthily time of waiting for a Pokémon to take the bait.  
>"Explotaro, wake up!" Gold whispered. "There's someone here!" True enough, a figure is sneaking around from the darkness, already touching the Time Gear. As its figure became clearer, Grovyle notices the Pokémon.<br>"It's called a Charmeleon." Grovyle explained. "Its fire type, so I do not fare good with it."  
>"But the rest of us do!" Pikachu whispered. "<strong>NOW!<strong>" Pikachu shouted, signaling the ambush.  
>"<strong>SHADOW SNEAK!<strong>"**  
><strong>"**FOCUS BLAST!**"**  
><strong>"**AURA SPEAR!**"**  
><strong> "**DISCHARGE!**"  
>"<strong>FLARE<strong> **BLITZ!**"  
>"<strong>LEAF BLADE!<strong>"**  
><strong>"What…?" Charmeleon realized that he was targeted, but it was too late. He was hit by the strongest moves of six Pokémon.  
>"…Was that it…?" Cleone asked, panting. Charmeleon remains a lump body on the stone floor.<br>"Well, that was certainly easier than defeating Grovyle…" Pikachu exclaimed. But then, Charmeleon began to move.  
>"What…?" Gold realized.<br>"**HEAT WAVE!**" Charmeleon shouted, sending a wave of inferno that washed up everyone in the room, making them hit the walls.  
>"That was naïve, to think that those puny attacks would be enough to beat me." Charmeleon belittles.<br>"What…? But how…?" Cleone said.  
>"Those were our strongest moves… How could he escape unscathed…?" Dusknoir exclaimed.<br>"Now, who should I finish up first…?" Charmeleon thought to himself.  
>"What about you?"<br>"WHAT!" Charmeleon shouted. "Who are you!"  
>"You need not to know." The voice said.<br>"For dead Pokémon don't remember anything." Another voice exclaimed.  
>"<strong>PSYSHOCK!<strong>" the two voices shouted in unison, unleashing a force of energy that threw back Charmeleon.  
>"Grr… I'll get you next time!" Charmeleon ran away, using a Luminous Orb to cover his escape.<br>"Darn, he got away."  
>"What…? Galade…?" Gold asked.<br>"It's me." Galade answered. "I told you the next time we meet; it will be in the real world!"  
>"By the way," the other voice asked, "Where is Yellow?" On further inspection, the source of this voice looks like Galade, just a feminine version of him.<br>"You know Yellow?" Gold asked.  
>"But of course. I'm sure Galade has told you." The Pokémon said. "I'm the one from Yellow's dreams. So, where is she?"<br>"She's back at the guild." Gold answered.  
>"Her name is Gardevoir." Galade introduced, and turned around when he got no answer. "Oh boy, they all fainted."<br>"Let's bring them to back to the guild, shall we?"

"Charmeleon failed to steal the Time Gear, but we also failed to get him…" Gold said in agony.  
>"Oh, come on, Gold. Why don't you put it this way?" Gardevoir reassures. "We may fail to beat him up, but at least the Time Gear is safe."<br>"Yeah… Thanks, Gardevoir." Gold answered.  
>"The power of grammar," Galade added, "It can make things sound better just by modifying it."<br>"Ouch! Chatot, be more careful, please!" Cleone shouted.  
>"Oh, quiet you." Chatot squawked. "This is the fastest way to heal your wounds."<br>"Yes, but at least be a little gentle! **Owowowowowow!**"  
>"There." Chatot said looking at the Pokémon he healed. Then the dinner bell rang, and Wigglytuff's shout of happiness is audible from the topmost floor. "Why don't you join us for dinner, Team PokéPals? Just like the old days."<br>"Like the old days." Pikachu agreed, and everyone went to the Mess Hall.

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Because both Yellow and Gold are human in nature, I thought I had to put in a twin for the planned Gardevoir. I originally thought of putting in two Gardevoir, but I then thought of a branch evolution, Galade, and so I put him in. They're Parallel Souls to each other. And new agent: Charmeleon! He is strong, but can be defeated; he's like the Dusknoir counterpart of the original story. I actually write pretty fast, and have done the whole fan fiction by now, and is already planning the sequel, but I'm not confident enough to post more chapters yet.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	14. The Only Option

CHAPTER 13  
>THE ONLY OPTION<p>

_Preparedness may avert danger.  
>-The Old Scripture<em>

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Gold, Explotaro, come here. We're having a briefing." Chatot informed. Gold and Explotaro complies and tails along. As they reach the Headmaster's Chambers, they realized that everyone else is there, including Gardevoir and Galade.<br>"So, what is it now?" Explotaro asked.  
>"We've pinpointed another possible target." Dusknoir explained. "It's called Crystal Cave."<br>"Well, that's good. But how did you reach your conclusion?" Gold inquires.  
>"Did you remember that Charmeleon already touched the Time Gear?" Gardevoir said. "Touching it seems to be enough to know the next location. The location one would know of the Crystal Cave."<br>"But shouldn't there be a guardian there?" Explotaro asked.  
>"Didn't you see how Charmeleon totally annihilated the whole lot of us?" Cleone said. "I and Pikachu are enough to defeat any guardian, yet Charmeleon effortlessly knocked all of us."<br>"Hmm… I never actually thought of that…" Gold said in deep thought.  
>"So, what now?" Explotaro asked.<br>"Now," Galade said, "I say we help the guardian defend the Time Gear."

"I HATE MONSTER HOUSES!" Pikachu shouted. "**DISCHARGE!**"  
>"You are the best at this, Pikachu!" Cleone shouted back as he saw lots of the wild Pokémon faint from Pikachu's attack. "<strong>BRICK BREAK!<strong>" The attack sent a Pokémon flying towards 10 other, making them all faint.  
>"This is taking too long," Pikachu complained. "<strong>THUNDER!<strong>" That made a hole to the last floor of the dungeon.  
>"WHOA!" Gold exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"<p>

"Are you sure that's enough?" Gold asked Grovyle, looking at the minimum amount of traps set up by him.  
>"Yes, even Charmeleon can be defeated, and Galade and Gardevoir showed you that." Grovyle answered.<br>"So, who is the guardian of this place, anyway?" Explotaro asked.  
>"Me." Grovyle answered.<br>"Oh… okay, then…"  
>"…He's here." Gardevoir whispered as a figure emerges from the dense darkness. No-one made a move.<br>"Well, aren't we hiding?" Gold asked.  
>"What point is there in hiding if we have traps all over the place!" Grovyle hissed, irritated. Just then, a loud explosion sound is audible.<br>"GWAAAGH!" Charmeleon's screams are audible from afar. Gold and Explotaro's jaws drop on the floor.  
>"What… what traps did you place there!" Gold asked.<br>"Not much." Galade explained. "If I'm not mistaken, there are 2 Chestnut traps, 5 Self-Destruct traps, 3 Explosion traps, around 2 Sticky traps, and one Toxic Spike tile."  
>"You forgot the Trip trap and the nets." Gardevoir reminded.<br>"Oh yeah, and a Trip trap underfoot and a net to capture him." Galade remembered as he picked up a Lax Incense and 5 pieces of Charcoal that flew towards him.  
>"That explains his overpowered Heat Wave." Cleone said. "He's got it powered 5 times!"<br>"And how all those moves did nothing to him." Gardevoir inquired. "It all mostly missed."  
>"So what! Even if you found out my secrets, you still can't beat me!" Charmeleon shouted as he used Slash to get out of the net.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gold exclaimed, pointing an Aura Spear at Charmeleon's vulnerable neck. Charmeleon grunted in displease.  
>Dusknoir then suddenly shouted. "<strong>RUN!<strong>"  
>"What…?" Gold asked, and Charmeleon grinned. Seconds at best, a majestic figure appeared from the darkness, as if it teleported.<br>"**RUN, GOLD, RUN!**" Cleone shouted from afar. Gold, still not noticing the figure, stayed still, not understanding why Cleone said that.  
>"<em>Puny idiots…<em>" the figure said. "_You may be able to defeat my agent, but with those powers, you can't beat me!_"  
>"Who…?" Gold said, finally realizing the presence of the figure.<br>"_You need not know._" The figure proclaimed. "_For dead Pokémon don't remember anything!_"  
>"What!" Gold shouted, becoming unstable. Charmeleon took the chance to attack Gold and ran to the figure's side.<br>The figure just calmly launched its attack. "_**DRACO METEOR.**_"  
>It hit Gold hard. He fainted from the sheer impact of the figure's attack. "<em>Now, who should I finish next?<em>" He then unleashes an attack, and with it comes a barrage of Draco Meteors aimed for everyone else.  
>"<strong>LIGHT SCREEN.<strong>" The answer came. A screen forms between the team and the figure, blocking all impact unleashed from the figure.  
>"<em>YOU! Dialga!<em>" the figure said. "_Why do you interfere!_" The figure called Dialga didn't answer, and went on to launching a barrage of attacks.  
>"<em>Grr… Charmeleon! Retreat!<em>" The figure commanded.  
>"Yes, milord!" Charmeleon replied in panic.<br>"That coward Palkia…" Dialga complained. "It always runs away from anything."  
>"Master Dialga!" Dusknoir shouted.<br>"I am no longer your master, Dusknoir. That was when I was affected by darkness." Dialga said.  
>"Why did you help us?" Grovyle asked.<br>Dialga sighed. "To prevent the planet's paralysis."  
>"And to think that you are the brain behind the last planet's paralysis…" Pikachu mumbled.<br>"Your sayings are very much audible." Dialga said, annoyed.  
>"Oh sorry, did I anger you?" Pikachu said without any tone of apology. The two stood face to face.<br>"Come on, Pikachu, let's not bring up past issues now…" Cleone tried to calm him down. Pikachu calmed down a little, but still holds a grudge.  
>"We should go back to the guild for now…" Cleone said. "I'll bring Gold."<p>

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>The mastermind is Palkia! I really am bad at making villain counterparts, so I usually just add an opposite/other self of the heroes. (Palkia/Dialga, Grovyle/Charmeleon).  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	15. Into the Future

CHAPTER 14  
>INTO THE FUTURE<p>

_"Abandon your fear. Look forward.  
>Move forward and never stop.<br>You'll age if you pull back.  
>You'll die if you hesitate."<br>-Tensa Zangetsu_

"What… what was that ridiculously loud sound!" Gold croaked as he wakes from his trance.  
>"GWAHAHAHAHA!"<br>"WHAT!" Gold asked angrily at the laughing Chatot.  
>"She cried again! She cried again, because of you!" Chatot squawked.<br>Gold had enough of this. One of his eye pupils turned black, and he materializes a saber. "Perhaps you need refreshment on your memory on what happened the last time you laughed at me about letting Yellow cry."  
>"S-squawk…" Chatot squawked weakly before a certain illness hits Yellow… again.<br>"WHAT THE!" Gold shouted as Yellow screeched in pain and lost a liter of blood. "**CHATOT, GIVE ME A GLASS OF PECHA JUICE!**"  
>"There isn't any!" Chatot squawked even weaker, and heads for the Headmaster's Chambers. "I'll go make some!"<br>"What the hell is going on!" Cleone shouted as he and Pikachu enter Gold's room and noticed Yellow rolling on the floor thrashing, blood coming out from her mouth.  
>"GWAAH! Gold, what's going on!" Pikachu demanded.<br>"She's been poisoned," Gold said. "It happened before, but it's because of the unsuitable guild food."  
>"I've got the juice!" Chatot shouted as he came in the room. He then fed Yellow, who, immediately after ingesting, calmed down.<br>"Why did this happen?" Gold whimpered. "I thought the only thing that stimulates the illness is the guild food's poison!"  
>"Oh? Well, Chatot fed her guild food the last night." Cleone said innocently. Chatot was sweating corns.<br>"_CHATOT…_" Gold said in a shaky voice, trying to impale a wing with the materialized saber, but missed a few inches and stabbed a few feathers instead. "_**You KNOW that Yellow can't stand guild food, right…?**_"  
>"Okay…! Okay…! Sorry! I just can't find any food nearby, so I fed her the guild food!" Chatot squawked. Gold calmed down a little.<br>"So, what do we do now?" Explotaro questioned.  
>"Explotaro! Since when did you get here!" Gold exclaimed.<br>"I came in with Chatot," he explained. "What happened here?"  
>"Chatot fed Yellow guild food." Gold replied in anger.<br>"Oh… okay…" Explotaro said, not sure what to do.  
>"By the way," Cleone said, "Grovyle and Dusknoir told us to meet him at Dusk Forest."<br>"Then to Dusk Forest we go." Gold calmly replied.

"So, what is it that we're doing?" Gold asked.  
>"We're meeting up with my friends." Grovyle answered.<br>"Oh yeah?" Explotaro inquired. "Who are they?"  
>"Dialga," Grovyle said, "and Celebi."<br>"Celebi?" Explotaro said in a questioning tone. "Who's that?"  
>"Another time deity," Cleone explained. "She can travel through time."<br>"Does that mean she's like another Dialga?" Gold asked.  
>"Not really." Dusknoir explained. "Celebi travels through time, but Dialga controls it."<br>"What difference does it make!" Gold asked.  
>"That means," Pikachu said, "Dialga is the stronger Pokémon." As they approach the forest clearing, they can see the figure of a certain Dialga. With it is a smaller, pink Pokémon.<br>"Hello, Dialga, Celebi." Grovyle said.  
>"Hello," Dialga coldly replied.<br>"Hello there," the pink Pokémon said in a motherly tone.  
>"Pokémon, this is Celebi," Grovyle introduced, pointing at the pink Pokémon.<br>"Oh, okay…" Explotaro replied, still again not knowing what to do.  
>"We're going to the future." Dialga explained.<br>"Why is that?" Gold asked.  
>"For there lays Palkia's nest." Celebi explains.<br>"WAIT A SEC!" Gold yelled. "Are you saying we are supposed to walk into the enemy territory and expect them not to notice us!"  
>"Not really," Grovyle exclaimed. "Palkia's nest coincidentally is in Dialga's territory."<br>"What! How the hell did it get there!" Explotaro asked.  
>"Palkia does not know about this." Dialga answered.<br>Cleone flexed a few muscles. "I say it's time we tell it. Oh, and make a wreck of the nest as well."  
>"Whatever," Pikachu grumpily said. He's still uncomfortable walking next to a former enemy.<p>

"We have found out Palkia's true motives." Dialga explained. "It is trying to take control of time using the stolen Time Gears."  
>"It turns out that if you combine the Time Gears in a certain area, you can use them to manipulate time." Celebi continued.<br>"Okay, but where is the nest?" Pikachu asked.  
>"Deep in Chasm Cave," Grovyle explained.<br>Pikachu and Cleone sighed. "It's nice to be back there…"  
>"Um, where is Chasm Cave, anyway?" Explotaro inquired.<br>"Here," Dusknoir answered easily, pointing at a cave entrance so filthy that if not pointed out, no-one would know that it is a cave opening.  
>"Okay, that really looks like a place where an almighty legendary Pokémon would want to live." Gold said sarcastically.<br>"He sacrificed comfort for stealth," Dialga said. "That coward would go to any measures…"  
>"Well, shall we go in?" Grovyle asked.<br>"I would **LOVE** to say yes, but can't you see the numerous number of wild, agitated Pokémon that is blocking the entrance!" Pikachu roared.  
>"Really, there is?" Dusknoir asked in surprise. True enough, there are at least 5 dozens of wild Pokémon blocking the entrance.<br>Dialga sighed. "Let me take care of this. **ROAR OF TIME!**"  
>Dialga set out a roar like no other. It is different not only that it is so loud that the ground shook, but it also had a mystical feeling to it. The next second, all the wild, agitated Pokémon had been unable to move. The most remarkable thing is that they don't seem to mind.<br>"Dialga, what have you done!" Explotaro asked in a shaky voice.  
>"He just froze time around the wild Pokémon." Grovyle calmly explained.<br>"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO CALM ABOUT TIME-FREEZING!" Gold shouted on top of his lungs.  
>"It may be news to you, but we are pretty used to it." Cleone said. "By the way, you might want to calm down a little."<br>"Oh… okay…" Gold said, submitting.  
>"…We're here." Dialga exclaimed. They had reached a cave that depicts of a castle chamber.<br>"… I take back my words. He still can enjoy life while hiding." Dialga said in an unpredictable tone.  
>"I have been expecting you." A familiar voice came from a figure.<br>"Charmeleon!" Gold said, recognizing the voice.  
>"No longer am I Charmeleon," the figure said in an eerie tone. "For Palkia turned me, into a Charizard!" True, the figure that stood there is now clearly visible, is from a Charizard.<br>"Hah! You really think evolution can save you from being pummeled up?" Cleone said energetically.  
>"No, I'm not that naïve. I've got a trick." Charizard exclaimed. "But first, 1, 2, 3…"<br>"What is he doing?" Explotaro asked, confused.  
>"4, 5…"<br>"I have NO idea." Cleone answered, as equally confused.  
>"6, 7, 8." Charizard finished. "There are 8 of you."<br>"So?" Celebi asked in pure curiosity. Charizard did not answer. Instead, he duplicated himself 80 times.  
>"WHAAAT!" Grovyle shouted in shock.<br>"The"  
>"Darn it…" Dialga complained. "<strong>ROAR OF…!<strong>"  
>"<strong>DRAGON CLAW!<strong>" Charizard countered. That threw Dialga off balance and canceled the Roar of Time. "**GRUDGE.**"  
>"What…?" Dialga exclaimed. "GAAH! HE DRAINED ALL MY ROAR OF TIME'S PP!"<br>"Darn it…" Gold said. "What do we do now?"  
>The room is now surrounded with copies of Charizard. Although they are only copies, their powers are no less than the original one.<br>"Hah, I've heard of a similar scene…" Cleone said. "When Bidoof was about to be knocked out, the whole guild came to his rescue…"  
>"But that happened before we joined into the guild, Cleone." Pikachu answered. "And who is to say the guild is going to come to our immediate rescue?"<br>"I am." Cleone replied innocently. "Just you wait."  
>"<strong>Say your prayers!<strong>" Charizard exclaimed, boasting on his winning position. Just then the room became too dark to see.  
>"WAAH!" Everyone, including Charizard, shouted in shock.<br>**"One! Don't shirk from work!"**  
>"What!" Charizard shouted in curiosity, Gold, Explotaro, Grovyle and Dusknoir as equally astounded.<br>**"Two! Run away and pay!"**  
>"I told you they would come!" Cleone shouted to Pikachu.<br>**"Three! Smiles go for miles!"  
><strong>"Okay, you win, Cleone." Pikachu said in a teasing tone. Right after Pikachu finished her sentence; the whole guild already surrounded even Charizard's clones.  
>"Wigglytuff's Guild is here!" Wigglytuff shouted in sheer excitement.<br>"C-calm down, guildmaster!" Chatot shouted.  
>"Silly, silly," Wigglytuff said to Chatot. "We're supposed to have fun anytime, right?"<br>"I thought we're here to fight!" Chatot shouted even louder than before.  
>"Then have fun fighting!" Wigglytuff answered. Chatot slapped his palm on the face.<br>"Mmmm… MWHAHAHAHA!" Charizard laughed. "You really think a small team like you can beat me!"  
>"See, even that Charizard is having fun," Wigglytuff pointed out, ignoring Charizard's last statement. "She just laughed!"<br>"DARN YOU!" Charizard shouted. "LISTEN TO ME! AND I'M MALE!"  
>"Oops… sorry…" Wigglytuff apologized innocently.<br>"The guildmaster sure can make any battle sound like a comedy routine…" Corpish laughed out.  
>"SO," Loudred asked. "WHAT do we DO NOW?"<br>"What do you mean, Loudred?" Wigglytuff said, flexing a few muscles and smirked, going into rage mode. "We beat the crap out of Mr. Charizard there."  
>"Hoo…" Charizard said, flexing his muscle wings, ready to take on the guild with his 79 copies. "Bring it on."<br>"**YOM-TAH!**"  
>"<strong>FLARE BLITZ!<strong>"

"Too easy." Wigglytuff complained. His face is still full of the desire to kill from the battle. Wigglytuff literally stood on the semi-conscious Charizard, who is trying to escape the heavy weight. "We'll let you go today. But if I ever see you steal Time Gears, I will not hesitate."

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>I revealed Wigglytuff's dark side! He can really fight when he needs to, huh? I am going to add something from BLEACH, and it doesn't include the quote from up there. It's just that it's not significant enough to be made a crossover, but if it violates any rules of fan fiction making, please tell me (by review, I hardly read any PM). Don't worry; Yellow is going to reappear soon!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	16. Selfish Intentions

CHAPTER 15  
>SELFISH INTENTIONS<p>

_"Your friend is heartbroken...  
>A true friend... A friend for life...<br>You finally realize it now...  
>If you wish... And wish very strongly...<br>Perhaps you will meet again."  
>-Unknown Pokémon<em>

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Come, Gold, Explotaro. We're having another meeting." Chatot ordered. "Oh? Why is Yellow coming?"<br>"She wailed in the middle of the night and won't stop until I agreed to bring her next time." Cleone grumbled.  
>"Hey, you've been leaving me in that room for days now! Can't I just follow you for one time only?" Yellow complained.<br>"But I told you, it's too dangerous!" Gold countered.  
>"So? Even I need some fresh air, you know." Yellow retaliated. "You don't know how to treat a girl!"<br>"Sh-shut up!" Gold shouted, his face red as a Cheri Berry.  
>"Pokémon? You might want to be quick." Chatot reminded.<p>

"Huh? Where are the others?" Gold asked. In the room, there are only Pikachu and Cleone.  
>"Grovyle and Dusknoir went away to manage some things in the future," Cleone answered.<br>"Celebi and Dialga are legendaries, so they have to be everywhere every time," Pikachu continued.  
>"Also, Gardevoir and Galade told me they had to remain invisible in order to regain power." Cleone finished. "They used a lot of aura just to make themselves solid."<br>"Hmm…? I see that you're bringing Yellow for this day." Pikachu inquired.  
>"She made me." Gold answered shortly.<br>"So… What is it today?" Explotaro asked.  
>"Palkia is sighted in the depths of Dusk Forest." Pikachu explained. "So now we finish it."<br>"WHOA! WAIT A SEC!" Gold shouted. "We can't even beat Charizard with two legendaries! Who is to say that we can beat Palkia ourselves!"  
>Cleone sighed. "Palkia is in its weak states. Now, it's even weaker than a hatchling, but in Dusk Forest, lies a power source that would awaken his powers."<br>"What would that be?" Yellow asked.  
>"Isn't it obvious?" Cleone answered. "The next Time Gear, of course."<p>

"You know what? Let's make this quick." Pikachu said. "**THUNDER!**" An opening to the last floor is now visible.  
>"Come on, then." Cleone said to Gold. Everyone else had jumped down, leaving Gold behind.<br>"Okay, Yellow. Ready?" Gold got a nod as an answer, and jumped down. However, as he hit the ground, he accidentally stepped on someone, hard.  
>"Whoa! Sorry, whoever you are!" Gold apologized, not knowing who he had stepped on.<br>"Grr…" a familiar sound came from the figure.  
>"Run, Gold!" Cleone shouted on the floor. "It's Palkia! It's got the Time Gear!"<br>"What…"  
>"<strong>DRAGON RAGE.<strong>"  
>At the last seconds, Gold managed to shield Yellow from the initial impact, but got hit himself and blasted to a wall, fainting, Yellow falling out of his hands.<br>"DARN IT!" Pikachu shouted. "How can it be so strong!"  
>"It's got… the Time Gear…" Cleone said weakly. "Got to… get out… or get frozen… in time…"<br>"CLEONE!" Pikachu shouted. "Are you okay!"  
>Cleone smirked. "I've been worse."<br>"Everyone!" It was Gardevoir and Galade. "What the hell happened?"  
>"Palkia became overpowered…" Cleone said weakly. "Can you… teleport us?"<br>"Where?" Galade asked.  
>"Treasure Town. And fast! Or we will be frozen in time!" Pikachu shouted.<p>

_  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>This time, Palkia becomes overpowered. Shoot, I made a storyline so blocked that I have a hard time continuing it… Expect the next chapter to be out in a few months. How am I supposed to make someone beat an overpowered Palkia with a bunch of Pokémon and two legendaries! Maybe from now on, I'll make short chapters that fit into the main storyline and make a long one when I can… BTW, The quote is from the ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, when the main character's body glows and leaves the partner behind, right before the credits.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.<br>_


	17. Lapras

CHAPTER 16  
>LAPRAS<p>

_Your epic journey is about to unfold!  
>-Professor Samuel Oak<em>

"Having a good laugh, Chatot?" Gold asked angrily as he woke up, Yellow once again crying on top of him. He helped her go to her bed and put her down gently there, and actually hit Chatot on the beak.  
>"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry!" Chatot squawked.<p>

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Gold. Bring Explotaro. We're going to Brine Cave." Chatot ordered.<br>"But what about Team PokéPals?" Explotaro asked.  
>"They're also coming. Now go!" Chatot squawked.<br>Gold's mouth gaped. "With you?"  
>"Yes boy, do you think I never work and receive blind income!" Chatot snapped.<br>"Who will be feeding Yellow then?" Gold asked.  
>"The headmaster, of course."<br>"Oh, okay then…" Explotaro replied.

"So, what are we doing again?" Gold asked.  
>"We're going to meet a friend of ours." Cleone explained. "He's called Lapras."<br>"Lapras? The Pokémon that can swim through the seas at a speed that puts jet planes into shame?" Gold inquires.  
>"Yes, but his one is kind of… unique." Chatot explained. "I would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret from anybody else."<br>"Okay, we don't mind." Gold and Explotaro agreed.  
>"But Chatot, I heard from the townsfolk that a monster lures in this cave." Gold said. "What is it like?"<br>"It's nothing but two Omastar and a Kabutops." Pikachu said. "They're weaklings."  
>"I agree." Cleone reinforced. "Chatot, however, got knocked out twice by them."<br>"HEY! They're a bad type matchup for me, you know!" Chatot complained. "Cleone can beat Rock type Pokémon and Pikachu can beat Water type Pokémon!"  
>"And Bird type Pokémon," Pikachu teased.<br>"So, where are these Pokémon? The rouge Omastar and Kabutops, I mean." Explotaro asked.  
>"Well, they would be somewhere… umm…" Chatot tried to remember, but Pikachu slapped him on the back and pointed forwards. "Oh yeah, they're further ahead!"<br>"…Not really any much further." Pikachu reminded. "In fact, Chatot, they're once again on top of your head."  
>"What…" But it's too late. The rouge Pokémon had charged onto Chatot from the ceiling.<br>"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, CHATOT! WIGGLYTUFF ISN'T HERE TO HELP Y-!" But before the one speaking, the Kabutops, can finish its sentence, Cleone stood with a fist clenched and blasted Kabutops away from Chatot, hurling into an Omastar, causing both to faint.  
>"You were saying?" Cleone asked sarcastically.<br>"Run for it, Omastar." Pikachu warned the other Omastar. "You know what it feels like to be hit by Cleone's Brick Break, you've got one before."  
>"D-DARN IT!" The Omastar ran away towards the entrance of the dungeon.<br>"Weaklings."

"Hmm? Chatot there's nothing here." Gold said. It's true; there is nothing but an opening leading to the sea.  
>"That is where you are wrong." Pikachu informed. She inserted a piece of stone into a crack, and it shone a brilliant beam of white.<br>"WHOA! What was that!" Explotaro exclaimed.  
>"It's a signal to call Lapras." Chatot explained. "He will only come if one who holds the Relic Fragment inserts the stone into the designated slot."<br>"Look, there he comes." Cleone informed. True enough; a figure of a Lapras appeared from the orange horizon where the sun is setting.  
>"Hello, there, Chatot." Lapras said. "I see you got Team PokéPals and two new faces with you."<br>"Yes. And they need to cross the seas of time. Can you help them?" Chatot pleaded.  
>"Of course. Is it the Primeval Dialga again?" Lapras asked with a grim face.<br>"No, this time it's Palkia. And it's Primal, not Primeval." Chatot said.  
>"Whatever you say, Chatot. Hop on." Everyone but Chatot went on Lapras' back.<br>"Huh? Aren't you coming, Chatot?" Explotaro asked.  
>"No." Chatot said. "You heard from Cleone and Pikachu, I can't even defeat three weaklings without getting hurt badly. No, I'm not cut for this."<br>"A-are you sure!" Gold asked. "Can you go back on your own?"  
>"Of course!" Chatot snapped. "The Pokémon here are mostly weaklings, so I don't really mind."<br>"Okay then, we're going, Chatot!" Cleone exclaimed.

"So, where is Temporal Tower, anyways?" Explotaro asked.  
>"Well, it's across the sea of time." Cleone explained.<br>"Which is why we need Lapras." Pikachu continued.  
>"And why is that?" Gold inquired.<br>"For I am the only one with the ability to cross it." Lapras explained. "Most cannot even see it, let alone swim in it."  
>"Oh, okay…" Explotaro said, Gold and himself still confused.<br>"Get ready," Cleone said.  
>"It's anytime now," Pikachu shortly warned. Just after she finished her sentence, Lapras was already floating on the air.<br>"WHOA!" Explotaro cried. "WHY ARE WE FLYING!"  
>"Good reaction." Pikachu teased. "We're not flying, we're swimming. Or at least Lapras is, we're hitchhiking on his back."<br>"There. That's Temporal Tower." Lapras informed. "Where do you want to land, Pokémon?"

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>The Pokémon are going to the Hidden Lands! Suddenly my writer's block is gone. I can use the something from BLEACH to actually do Palkia in. I can't say much about this chapter, there's nothing much significant.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
>_<p> 


	18. Back to the Hidden Lands

CHAPTER 17  
>BACK TO THE HIDDEN LANDS<p>

_I also remember the sadness in my heart when I knew I had to leave the one I love behind.  
>To my beloved Pikachu, know that I will always be together.<br>-Cleone_

"Right here, Lapras." Cleone pointed to a place somewhere down below.  
>"All right, then." Lapras dove down and landed everyone on a floating island. On the island is an altar.<br>"Be careful of that Primary Dialga." Lapras warned.  
>"It's Primal." Cleone corrected. "And we're not fighting Dialga, we're fighting Palkia."<br>"Gold, Explotaro." Pikachu exclaimed, waitress style. "Welcome to Hidden Lands."  
>Once they looked at it, it does seem majestic. An altar of mysterious purposes, a floating island, and the sun setting shining on nearby trees, giving the green leaves a golden shade.<br>"Whoa…" Gold gasped in amusement. Explotaro became speechless.  
>"I know, right?" Cleone said. "It just takes your breath away."<br>"We've been here before, but it never fails to impress us." Pikachu said in a whispering tone.  
>"So, where do we go?" Explotaro asked.<br>"Into the woods." Cleone explained. "We need to go to a certain place, the Rainbow Stoneship."  
>"Is it far away?" Gold inquired.<br>"No, not really. In fact, the woods are barely made of 10 trees." Pikachu explained.  
>"What…?" Explotaro and Gold said in unison. As they passed a layer of trees, the whole thing vanished and became another altar.<br>"Dialga once put this up so no intruder may pass." Cleone explained. "This is the power of illusion."  
>"So, where's the Stoneship?" Explotaro asked.<br>"This is it." Pikachu said, pointing the altar.  
>"WHAAAAT!" Gold and Explotaro shouted in unison.<br>"Yes, I know. That was the same reaction Grovyle got when he told us the Rainbow Stoneship is an altar." Pikachu added.  
>"Now, to power it…" Cleone inserted the Relic Fragment and the ship flew up.<p>

"We're here!" Cleone shouted.  
>"You seem giddy, Cleone." Gold commented.<br>"It's like beating the living crap out of Dialga _again!_" Cleone said. "OF COURSE I'M POWERED UP!"  
>"I told you, he's a bloodthirsty monster." Pikachu commented, Cleone not listening. "Let's get ready at that cave for now."<br>"Um… Where is this?" Explotaro asked.  
>"This place is called Hidden Highlands." Pikachu explained, Cleone still shouting and all pumped up.<br>"Not so creative, huh?" Gold complained.  
>"Watch it, Gold." Pikachu warned. "Cleone was one of the explorers that made the name, and I HATE looking at him spill blood when he seems so happy."<br>Gold gulped.  
>"Um, sorry to break the news to you, but…" Explotaro began. "…that's Palkia, right?"<br>Everyone turned around to face Explotaro to find a majestic figure that stands tall to them.

"…Oh great."

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>HAHA! I know, a bad way to end the chapter. But that means I have a lot of kick up for chapter 18, so wait for it! It will be the chapter where I will add a little something from BLEACH. It will be little, but I have big plans for it, like beating up overpowered legendaries with Death Scythes.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
>_<p> 


	19. The Last Stand

CHAPTER 18  
>THE LAST STAND<p>

_"The course of history has changed.  
>I can no longer exist. I don't fit into this world.<br>I stand in agony and despair as I watch my whole life begin to fade.  
>Although I feel such sorrow, I feel like I'm bursting with pride.<br>I'm so proud to have you as a friend. You were with me through thick and thin.  
>My body suddenly feels like it's glowing, glowing with memories and bitter sweet thoughts.<br>I can see a brilliant light… The light at the end of the tunnel?  
>I'm so happy and yet… so sad…<br>This is the end… But before I go, I have one last wish.  
>Go back. Go back, holding me in your heart;<br>I will always be behind you.  
>Go back and tell everyone what happened here, so that…<br>so that… nothing like this will ever happen again…  
>I'll never forget you.<br>My friend."  
>-Cleone<em>

"…Oh great." Gold whispered.  
>"Goddamnit, why now!" Pikachu complained.<br>"Hah! Puny weaklings." Palkia bellowed. "Did you come here to fasten your certain death?"  
>"Shut it, walnut brain!" Cleone shouted, copying Frosslass's insult.<br>"What…? Walnut brain…?" Palkia croaked, not getting the point.  
>"Yes, walnut brain!" Cleone shouted impatiently. "That means you have a brain the capacity of a walnut!"<br>"No, idiot, my brain is as big as my fist!" Palkia shouted. "That's basic knowledge, stupid!"  
>"That's an insult, you dumbarse!" Cleone bellowed in anger, while Palkia is still not getting it. "<strong>FOCUS BLAST!<strong>"  
>An explosion followed right after, but Palkia does not seem scathed. "Is that all?"<br>"What…?" Pikachu gasped in astonishment.  
>"Looks like it missed…" Explotaro said in deep thought. "Pikachu! Do you have a move that ensures a hit!"<br>"Yes I have." Pikachu exclaimed, her cheeks crackling with electricity. "**SHOCK WAVE!**"  
>She lets loose a wave of electricity that hit Palkia, however weirdly does not harm her teammates. It landed Palkia, but did too little damage to do any real harm to it.<br>"GAH!" Gold shouted. "Everyone! Attack him at once with your strongest moves!"  
>"Roger!"<br>"**AURA SPEAR!**"  
>"<strong>BRICK BREAK!<strong>"  
>"<strong>THUNDER!<strong>"  
>"<strong>BLAST BURN!<strong>"  
>"AARGH!" Palkia got hit square on the chest, and flew towards a cavern wall, where he slumped down, not moving.<br>"…Did we beat him…?" Gold asked.  
>"Looks like it…" Cleone answered. "He does not seem to move…"<br>"Well, prepared to be astonished…" Explotaro butted in.  
>"What is—oh shoot." Pikachu exclaimed in astonishment. Palkia is standing tall next to the wall that I now pieces of rubble and layers of ores.<br>"Is that the best you can do?" Palkia asked in grave disappointment. "I was actually hoping for more. That was naïve of me to do so… Let me finish your miserable lives."  
>"WHOAH!" Pikachu shouted, warning everyone. "RUN FOR IT!"<br>"Where!" Explotaro asked. To their sides are stone walls and back there is a cliff leading down to the ground, who knows how far away.  
>"<strong>SPACIAL REND.<strong>" Palkia calmly said, sending a ripple of space interruption to the Pokémon. It's slow, but sure.  
>"Shoot." Explotaro whispered to Gold. "What do we do now! Gold? GOLD!"<br>Gold had entered yet another trance, his eyes half opened, darkening.  
>"What is it, Explotaro!" Pikachu asked.<br>"Gold won't respond, I don't know why!" Explotaro explained. The ripple is getting even closer.  
>"Huh?" Cleone inquired. "Why are his eyes turning black?"<br>_**Black,**__**of shadow and night. **_  
>"Maybe… maybe he has another Parallel Soul!" Pikachu guessed.<br>"WHAT! That's possible!" Explotaro asked.  
>"Of course! One may have hundreds of Parallel souls and not notice them until they really need it!" Pikachu shouted. The ripple is now less than 100 meters from where they're standing.<br>"Let's just hope Gold wakes up from his trance quick!" Cleone shouted. "The rift's getting closer!"  
>While they're panicking, Palkia is watching from behind the ripple. <em>Hah! Headstrong Pokémon. They know that they're going to perish.<br>_Just then, Gold let out a sigh.  
>"GOLD!" Explotaro exclaimed in relief. "You're awake!"<br>Gold did not answer this. Instead, he walked towards the ripple and materializes a saber at it. "_Shield the skies of Midgard…_" Gold began in a voice unlike his.  
>"What is that Riolu trying to do…?" Palkia asked, curious.<br>"_…Meta._"  
>Instantly, the saber changed shape into a wide-brimmed broadsword in his hands. He then pointed the sword at the ripple.<br>"What!" Explotaro shouted at Gold. "YOU JUST DESTROYED THE RIPPLE!"  
>True enough, as soon as the tip of the sword touched the ripple, it shattered into tiny pieces. Palkia stared at amusement.<br>"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Palkia laughed in pleasure. "I thought you are nothing but a weakling! Okay then! Let me welcome your new power with my strongest attack! **DRACO METEOR!**"  
>"I've heard of this…" Pikachu explained. "These powers… are of a Soul Reaper."<br>"A WHAT!" Cleone demanded.  
>"A Soul Reaper. They have the ability to make themselves overpowered by powering up their swords with spirits that dwell within it, thus unlocking a lot of power, in this case, fire… They can also move at such a speed that you can't see them… It's called…"<br>"…Shunpo." Gold is already behind Palkia, pointing his sword at the barrage. "_Shoheki._" A barrier covered the whole meteor, causing it to implode upon contact. Palkia looked at Gold in terror.  
>"<em>Melt the ice of Niflheim…<em>" Gold continued, materializing another sword. "_…Baku._"  
>The sword is consumed in fire. No, actually, the blade itself had transformed into fire. "<em>You attacked my friends. Stole Time Gears. Made millions suffer. Killed hundreds to achieve your selfish intentions.<em>" Gold said with a shaky voice, a tear soaking his cheek. "_**YOU ATTACKED MY FRIENDS!**_"  
>He pointed the fiery sword at Palkia. "<em><strong>KAEN HOSHA-KI!<strong>_"  
>A huge beam fired at zero range from the tip of the sword, hitting Palkia right on the head while Gold cried. "<em><strong>YOU'RE NOT EVEN PALKIA!<strong>_"  
>"You found out." Palkia said. Well, actually, it was the figure that WAS Palkia, it's now a Ditto.<br>"_I will not kill you._" Gold said. "_Negation._"  
>Ditto suddenly disappeared. "What the heck!" Explotaro exclaimed.<br>"_I banished him to a parallel universe. A place where men train and battle with Pokémon._" Gold explained. "_I'm giving him a second chance. If he can make things right, he may be able to get back here. Maybe._"  
>"…Oooookay…." Just then the swords disappeared, so sis Gold's black eye.<br>"Huh? I can't remember anything…" Gold croaked weakly. "What… What happened…?"  
>"You beat the crap out of Palkia." Cleone explained. "Come, let's go back."<br>"Okay…" Gold complied, until he took a glance at his PokéGear. His eyes became partially black, partially red.  
>"Shoot." Cleone said, almost whispering. "NO, GOLD, STOP-" But it's too late. Gold materializes a sword, transformed it to the fiery form, and disappeared in a blink of an eye with a gust of wind.<br>"What the!"

Meanwhile, at the guild…  
>Yellow is sleeping on the beds in her room, when she suddenly woke up.<br>"**F-FISH PASTE!**" Yellow cried out loud. "What? What was I dreaming about?"  
>"How do I know, idiot!" Braviary shouted at her.<br>"GAAH!" Yellow shouted louder. "What are you doing here!"  
>"…Nothing much." Roselia whispered, Frosslass at her side.<br>"Go, Roselia." Frosslass commanded, creating an ice wall to block the entrance. "You can kill her."  
>"K—kill her?" Yellow stuttered. "Who do you mean by 'her'?"<br>"You, of course…" Frosslass slowly exclaimed. Before Frosslass even finished, Roselia already choked Yellow with some poison, the same one with the poison in the guild food, just this time in a bigger dose, and with something added. "You won't scream. Or at least, you won't be able to. Roselia mixed in a poison that makes your vocal chords relax so that it won't be able to make a sound."  
>Yellow just struggles there on the floor, flooding the dirt with fresh blood.<br>"By the way, Chatot told us that if you lose too much blood, you may die…" Roselia added with a smirk. Yellow just lay there, glaring at them.  
>From the other side, a muffled voice emanated. "<em>Shield the skies of Midgard, Meta.<em>"  
><em>That sound… <em>Yellow thought. _Gold?  
><em>"_KINZOU TSUME._"  
>The ice ripped as if it was made of paper, Gold standing at the hallway with his sword shaped like a paw with three metallic claws, in his other hand, a PokéGear with a display of the room. "<em>Prepare to die, Team Dread.<em>"  
>"Grr… ROSELIA! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Frosslass screeched.<br>"Yes, milady!" Roselia shouted as she charged at Gold.  
>"<em>Melt the ice of Niflheim, Baku.<em>" Gold chanted, a sword he materialized inflamed with fire.  
>"What!" Roselia, now aware of this, screeched in terror. However she can't stop her charge for she is now too close.<br>"_Hono no wa."_ Gold exclaimed. That made his body surrounded with wheels of flame, which incinerated Roselia as soon as she touched it. As she disappeared, she turned into a storm of petals, which turned into glowing dust and blown by the wind.  
>"<em>Braviary…<em>" Gold exclaimed. He then let go of his swords, which disappeared in an instant. He then jabbed Braviary in the gut as hard as he can, burning, paralyzing, and freezing his body at once. He, too, disintegrated into a pile of feathers, and soon, into dust. But when Gold turned around, he realized that Frosslass had run away in all the commotion. Gold's eye then returned to normal, yet having no memory of doing anything significant.  
>"Huh? Gardevoir or Galade must've teleported me here…" Gold thought weakly, his last memory still of being in the Hidden Highlands. When he spotted Yellow on the floor, he fell into a tantrum. "GWAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"<br>Yellow, unable to speak, just laid there, her mouth forming a weak smile. Gold spotted some Pecha Juice and fed her some. When Yellow regained the ability to talk, she explained everything to Gold. From how Frosslass's team got in and sealed the entrance, Gold breaking in with two weird swords, and killing Roselia and Braviary, and that Frosslass ran away when Gold was busy hacking and slashing.  
>"Weird… I have no memory of anything of the sort…" Gold pondered. Yellow watched with weary eyes.<p>

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>I took the quote from the ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It's when the character becomes nonexistent and disappears, making the partner cry (no, Chatot isn't killed for this). Don't worry, although the main story ends here, I will be continuing on the post-game stories too, and make a chapter up, probably right after Yellow got her shackles off, in CH20. People who do not read bleach won't understand, but Gold has two zanpakuto: Meta and Baku, which are abbreviations of Metaguros and Bakphoon, the Japanese names for Metagross and Typhlosion, respectively. They are the best non-legendary fire- and steel- type Pokémon, for both are kind of pseudo-legendaries. Yes, that translates to Meta and Typh (folds arms). Any problems?<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	20. The Grandmaster of All Things Bad

CHAPTER 19  
>THE GRANDMASTER OF ALL THINGS BAD<p>

_"Love is stronger than Death;  
>Even though Love cannot stop death from happening;<br>But no matter how hard Death tries,  
>It can't separate people from love;<br>It can't take away our memories either;  
>In the end, Life is stronger than Death."<br>-Unknown_

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"Gold~" Chatot said sweetly. "I found the way to destroy those shackles!"<br>"WHAT! HOW! WHEN! WHO! WHAT!" Gold barraged immediately.  
>"Whoa! Calm down, Gold!" Chatot squawked. "I will tell you, however only if you prove yourself strong enough to go through it."<br>"What! How the hell am I supposed to do that!" Gold shouted.  
>"Easy." Chatot said. "Go through the graduation exam."<br>"Graduation… exam?" Gold asked slowly.  
>"Yes, Cleone and Pikachu did it last time. You must beat the Grandmaster of All Things Bad, deep in Luminous Spring."<br>"Grandmaster of… All Things Bad!" Gold asked in terror.  
>"Yes. And Explotaro can't go."<br>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Gold shouted. "AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THE GRANDMASTER OF EVERYTHING BAD ALONE!"  
>"No, not really. First of all, it's 'All Things Bad', not 'Everything Bad'. And you MUST bring Yellow."<br>"…Chatot, Do you really hate me?" Gold asked.  
>"No, heck no. It's the rules set by the headmaster."<br>"What is it, Gold?" Explotaro asked Gold.  
>"Chatot wants me to take the graduation exam," Gold began, "And he said that I can't bring you along."<br>"…Chatot, do you really hate me?" Explotaro asked, repeating Gold's words.  
>"I SAID NO YOU DUMBARSE; IT'S THE GUILD'S RULE!" Chatot angrily squawked. "Now go before I pull those fancy blue ears off your head!"<p>

"Well, this is the place…" Gold inquired, looking at Yellow with beady eyes.  
>"Um, Gold? Where is this Grandmaster of All Things Bad?" Yellow asked.<br>"Well, actually, I don't know." Gold said. "Maybe we should look into the spring?" Gold answered, moving towards a spring that shined off a brilliant hue of blue. However, as he took a few steps towards it, he fell down a pitfall, much too sudden for neither Gold nor Yellow to shout, Yellow landing on Gold and Gold on the ground, which made the pain twice as much.  
>"OWCH!" Gold cried.<br>"Sorry…" Yellow apologetically whined.  
>"It's all right… nothing broken…" Gold implied as he tried to stand up, realizing the room is completely dark. "Damn, who turned off the lights?"<br>"I don't know. It was completely bright a few seconds ago…" Yellow scrambled.  
>A sudden voice emanated from one side of the room… or was it a corner? "I am the Master of All Things Bad. Intruder, prepare to die!"<br>"Who? What? Huh!" Gold and Yellow shouted randomly at the walls. However Gold has no time to think, for a barrage of attacks came from various directions of the room. It hadn't touched any of them just yet, but Gold can already sense the attacks coming, being an Aura Pokémon. Gold tightened his grip on Yellow and curled around her protectively by reflex.  
>"<strong>BRACE YOURSELF!<strong>" Gold shouted as the attacks hit Gold from directions unknown.  
>"GAAAH!" Gold shouted in pain as he endured the numerous attacks.<br>"Gold…" Yellow whimpered in concern.  
><em>I can't attack them, I don't know where or what they are! <em>Gold thought deeply. _If I attack randomly, I might end up dropping Yellow and killing her!_ _Wait… WHAT! I CAN see them! Using this!  
><em>"Yellow!" Gold shouted. "I - Agh! - will need to drop the curl for a while!" Yellow whispered a confirmation, and Gold let go of his right arm, making Yellow vulnerable to some attacks, but still mostly protected by Gold.  
>"Argh…" She whimpered in pain.<br>"HOLD ON!" Gold shouted, overpowering all the commotion. _Okay, I can't mess up now! _"Shield the skies of Midgard!"  
>"WHAT THE!" The Grandmaster of All Things Bad audibly shouted . "NO, IT CAN'T BE! EVERYONE, BACK OFF!" In a flash, all attacks stopped and subdued.<br>_Not that it affects my plan… _Gold thought. "META!" Gold shouted, a broadsword forming in his hands. "FURASSHU!"  
>"…Shoot."<br>A blinding flash of light filled the whole pitfall, which turned out to be quite spacious. In there, with him, is…  
>"<strong>WHAT THE HECK!<strong>" Gold exclaimed. "**WIGGLYTUFF!** **THE GUILD MEMBERS! CLEONE! PIKACHU!**"  
>"What… the…" Yellow croaked, speechless in the face of the weird scenery.<br>Gold groans in anger. "…Wigglytuff…..!"  
>"…Who is this Wigglytuff?"<br>"Huh?" Gold lost his mind trying to think this out.  
>"I am the Grandmaster of All Things Bad. I do not know of this Wigglytuff."<br>"…Y – yeah! And we are his underlings!" everyone else shouted. Yellow groaned at their stupidity, and groaned louder when Gold actually believed in them.  
>"Well, even when I know who they are, I still can't beat up the whole guild myself…" Gold pondered. "What can we do now, Yellow? …Yellow?"<br>Gold, realizing that Yellow isn't answering, looked at his own arms, realizing that Yellow had disappeared, and Chatot is flying upwards, towards the cliff.  
>"<strong>Chatot…!<strong>" Gold shouted slowly, angered to the peak. He then jumped up, following Chatot in a flash.  
>"GYAAAGH!" Chatot squawked as soon as he realized that Gold is easily giving chase with a metallic broadsword in his right hand.<br>"STOP, CHATOT!" Gold shouted again and again, at first in anger, but later in extreme distress.  
>"HAHA!" Chatot laughed innocently. "Catch me if you can, Gold!"<br>"STOP, CHATOT! SERIOUSLY!" Gold warned worriedly.  
>"NOT A CHANCE!" Chatot replied, not getting the point.<br>"CHATOT – LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
>Chatot looks at the ground, but it's too late. He fell down a cliff, however managed to flap his wings to float, but dropping Yellow in the process.<br>"Seriously…" Gold grumbled, jumping down to save Yellow.  
>"What the… Gold! YOU CAN'T JUMP DOWN THERE!" Chatot bellowed.<br>"I can, and I just did!" Gold's sound echoed from somewhere down below.  
>"…Oh boy…" Chatot croaked.<p>

Meanwhile, somewhere down below…  
>"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Yellow shouted as she falls down the cliff. However weirdly, though for an Eevee and a Riolu have somewhat the same weight, Gold caught up.<br>"Yellow, calm down! I can't help you if you're thrashing around like this!" Gold shouted, which made Yellow stop shouting and became confused.  
>"Gold? How did you get here?"<br>Gold groaned. "I jumped. Duh!"  
>"What I meant was why did you jumped, idiot!" Yellow snapped.<br>"To save you, _idiot!_" Gold countered.  
>"What…? But how?" Yellow asked, clearly confused.<br>"I learnt to make a barrier I can use once a day, from Galade." Gold explained. "With it I can negate most pain and damage done to one Pokémon."  
>"Okay… but what about you?" Yellow demanded. Gold said nothing. "Answer me, Gold! <strong>What would happen to you!<strong>"  
>"Just… just empty your mind, and relax." Gold commanded, completely ignoring Yellow's demands.<br>"No, I will not. Not if this means your death!" Yellow shouted at Gold.  
>"Listen, Yellow, when I jumped off that cliff, I was ready to die, ok? So shut it and listen to me for once in a while!" Gold snapped.<br>"No!" Yellow snapped back, filling her own mind as full as possible. Gold tried to approach her mentally to create the barrier, but he was blocked by the numerous amounts of thoughts.  
>"YELLOW, SERIOUSLY! EMPTY YOUR MIND!" Gold shouted at the top of his lungs.<br>"NO!" Yellow shouted back, even louder than Gold. "I WILL NOT IF THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T USE IT ON YOURSELF AND DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"  
>Gold needs to think, and fast. The ground is now visible and Yellow still won't give up her mind.<br>"YELLOW! THE GROUND IS VISIBLE NOW! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" However, Yellow's resolve was solid and never let the barrier around her mind down. Gold panics, and once thought of doing something radical, which he pushed aside for it is much too wild, even for this situation. However, he changed his mind, and pulled Yellow towards him.  
>"H…HUEEE!" Yellow shouted.<br>"…I'm sorry." Gold apologetically said.

Gold kissed Yellow.

Yellow's heart skipped a beat, and her face went beet red. For a few minutes, it felt like forever, her head abruptly emptied, thus giving Gold access to her mind. He took the chance and made a barrier around her, big enough for one but not enough for Gold to be in it as well.  
>As soon as Gold let go, Yellow found out about the barrier and shouted in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She tried to reach out and grab Gold; however the barrier stopped her from doing just that.<br>Gold managed to bring forth a single audible word. "Goodbye."

"Nnggh…" Yellow stuttered as she woke up, her whole body in pain. _Well, Gold did tell me that it wouldn't take all the pain away… _Yellow thought.  
>"GOLD!" She suddenly remembered. She then saw that she is lying on top of Gold, his body degrading into shining aura. "No, no, no… Don't you DARE die on me, Gold!" But no avail, after a few seconds, Gold had disappeared into nonexistence. Yellow cried again and again on the spot where Gold dropped dead, and soon realized that somehow the whole guild had surrounded her, aware that Gold is now dead.<br>"Yellow…" A familiar voice calls out from somewhere in front. Yellow raised her head and saw a figure… Gardevoir? Or was it Galade? It looked like both. However, it looks like time has stopped for everything else.  
>"Ye, who seek revival," a serious voice emanated from the figure. "Who is it that you wish to revive?"<br>"Wh… What?" Yellow stuttered as she stared deeply at the figure.  
>"Someone dear to you has died. And you feel guilty of his death." The figure recalled. "I can revive him, bring him back to life. Now who is it that you wish to revive?"<br>"G – Gold…" Yellow once again stuttered.  
>"Okay, I can do that." The voice exclaimed calmly. "However, I need you to pay a fee."<br>"A... Fee…?" Yellow asked. The figure nodded.  
>"You will need to pay… with your life." The figure explained. "As someone who revives, I need to keep the balance from the dead and alive. Do you want to sacrifice your life to help another?"<br>Yellow nodded. She knew from the start that Gold died because of her, and she is more than willing to reverse the condition.  
>"…Very well." The figure then turns around and disappeared.<br>"W… wait!" Yellow shouted. "You said that you will revive Gold. Where is he! WHERE IS HE!"  
>But no avail, the figure has disappeared. Yellow cried on the spot, the figure that gave her hope of Gold's revival now gone into the nothing. It was followed by sobbing, and the whole guild pacing away from her with terrified faces.<br>"So… to get Chatot's method, I need only to beat the living crap out of them, right?" a familiar voice calmly recalled.  
>"GOLD!" Yellow shouted, tears of joy running down her cheek.<br>"Huh?" Gold said in confusion. "Why are you crying?"  
>Yellow wiped a tear from her cheek, and slapped Gold across his face. "Ouch! What was that for!"<br>"For being an idiot." Yellow croaked, smiling.  
>Everyone in the guild stared at awe. The scenery before them is just too much for them.<br>"Okay, so to beat them, I'll need…" Gold materializes two sabers, however already in their released forms. "…These."  
>"…Darn it." Pikachu muttered. "<strong>EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM HERE!<strong>"  
>"Huh? Why is that, Pikachu?" Chatot asked.<br>"If Gold can summon his swords without chanting the words…" Pikachu shouted in distress, "…that means he is at his peak of power! He can call up the most powerful form of his swords! We could **ALL** die!"  
>"<strong>Bankai.<strong>" Gold chanted, the two sabers melding into one as he does. "**Kinzou no Saberu Meta Baku.**" The result is a majestic, shining silver flame blade with golden handles decorated with precious gemstones of all kinds. However weirdly, behind Gold, stood a silver ball of fire, that opened a pair of eyes attached to it as Gold awakened his sword.  
>"<strong>RUUUN!<strong>" Pikachu shouted so loud that the whole guild jumped in surprise.  
>"<strong>Die.<strong>" Gold calmly exclaimed. "**Seika.**"  
>A ball of fire was targeted at the center of the guild's group, which would have killed everyone if Wigglytuff did not interfere. "YOM-TAH!"<br>It formed a barrier of blinding white light, which protected him and the guild from the flaming ball, causing a lot of dust and gravel to be scattered. As the dust settled, Wigglytuff visibly is down on his knees, panting a lot.  
>Gold sneered. "I am impressed. That ball of fire you just blocked is the same one that Ho-oh fires at his enemies."<br>Cleone laughed a sinister tone. "Heh… Interesting…"  
>"What? NO." Pikachu shouted at Cleone. "You <strong>SWORE<strong> to me that you won't use it again!"  
>"Well then, sorry dear." Cleone grinned. "Looks like I will have to use it anyway, or we will both die in the hands of this unorthodox Soul Reaper."<br>"YOU'RE also unorthodox, you know." Pikachu reminded.  
>"I have approval to be one! That counts as orthodox!" Cleone retaliated.<br>"…Whatever."  
>"What are you two blabbering about?" Gold asked curiously.<br>"HAH! You seriously think that you're the only Soul Reaper in this world?" Cleone stated. "Well, most are guarding the 'other world', but there are hundreds guarding this planet alone."  
>Gold gasped. "What! Do you mean…!" Cleone did not answer.<br>"**Quell the flames of Muspell,**" Cleone chanted. "**Todoseruga.**"  
>A magnificent blade shot out of Cleone's hands, making the air feel cold. However, as Gold stared in awe, Cleone grinned. "It's been a long time since I disobeyed Pikachu…"<br>"What!" Gold's face grimaced.  
>Cleone grinned from ear to ear. "<strong>Bankai.<strong>"  
>"<strong>Toketsu Hyozan Jogi Todoseruga.<strong>" Cleone's blades froze like a flower, making it twice as big, causing a hailstorm in the middle of the day.  
>"Someone please tell me this is just a nightmare…" Pikachu croaked in dismay.<br>Then, without warning, Gold attacked, "**RYUSEI SENKO**!"  
>"What…?" Cleone managed to avoid the hit, but his face hardened.<br>"What is it, Cleone?" Gold asked with a smirk. "Do you really think that I will wait for you to talk around without attacking you?"  
>A nerve twitched in Cleone's forehead. "You asked for it. It's time to get serious."<br>"Bring it on!" Gold retaliated.  
>"<strong>SAIGO NO SHUDAN!<strong>" Both Pokémon cried out, swords clashing mid-air. The air crackled; the ground degrading, unable to hold the pressure. As and Cleone regain their footing, Gold shouted out, "**KAIEN HOSHA-KI!**"  
>"What the!" Cleone stuttered, a beam of flames coming towards him, and counters, "<strong>KORI NO HIKARI!<strong>" A beam of ice shot out of Cleone's sword, clashing with the flames, creating an aurora and a huge explosion. Pikachu, in the meantime, evacuated everyone to safety, back to the guild.  
>"This is it. I'm sorry, Gold." Cleone exclaimed calmly. He then pointed his sword at Gold, moved suddenly to his back, and slashed him right on the spine. "<strong>Usude no Hiya.<strong>"  
>"What the…" However Gold never got to finish his sentence, for he just froze in an iceberg.<br>"I'm sorry. I will tell Yellow your heroic regards." Cleone said, walking away. Just as he approached the exit, a loud, booming voice was audible in the background.  
>"What the heck!" Cleone exclaimed. "<em>How did you get out!<em>"  
>True enough, Gold is standing on the said iceberg, just with three fourths of it obliterated. Gold did not answer, however moved towards Cleone and attacked, "<strong>Neppa.<strong>"  
>A huge wave of heat washed over Cleone, knocking him to a wall. Cleone grinned, and ran away.<br>"…Coward." Gold mumbled, and realized that Yellow was still right there, behind him, staring with wide-open eyes.  
>"W—w.. what?" Yellow stuttered. Gold just smiled, carried her, and went back to the guild.<p>

"Hiya~" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "Congratulations on beating the Grandmaster of All Things Bad~"  
>Gold and Yellow just arrived at the entrance, where Wigglytuff was all ready and waiting for him.<br>"Thanks. WAIT A SEC…" Gold shouted. "How the hell did you know that I defeated the Grandmaster of All Things Bad?"  
>The whole guild froze in terror, Cleone and Pikachu chuckled, and Wigglytuff piped up, "Um, we heard of it somewhere?"<br>"Oh! Okay!" Gold piped up. "That sounds reasonable..."  
>"I cannot believe that this idiot…" Yellow grumbled, slapping Gold in the face again.<br>"Ouch! Why do you keep slapping me!" Gold cried.  
>"Because you're an idiot." Yellow answered shortly.<p>

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>I took the Japanese name of Walrein for Cleone's sword (Todoseruga). I admit I have been using Pokémon moves and names for the swords. The complete details are here…<br>Cleone: Bankai – Toletsu Hyozan Jogi Todoseruga [Freezing Iceberg Lord Walrein]  
>Ice type Zanpakuto<br>Legendary  
>Special Moves<br>Kori no Hikari: Ice Beam  
>Tsurara Yari: Icicle Spear<br>Kori no Senko: Ice Punch  
>Saigo no Shudan: Last Resort<br>Usude no Hiya: Sheer Cold  
>Gold: Bankai – Kinzou no Saberu Meta Baku [Metallic Saber MetaTyph]<br>Fire-Steel type zanpakuto  
>Complete manipulation over fire and steel<br>Hollowfication compatible (gonna use this soon!)  
>Special Moves<br>Furreaburitsu: Flare Blitz  
>Seika: SacredFire<br>Neppa: Heat Wave  
>Saigo no Shudan: Last Resort<br>Hono no Wa: Flame Wheel  
>Kaien Hosha-Ki: Flamethrower<br>Ryusei Senko: Meteor Punch  
>Burasutoban: Blast Burn<br>Don't ask me how Yellow managed to slap Gold, I don't know myself :P  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.<br>_


	21. Explorers of the ABYSS

CHAPTER 20  
>EXPLORERS OF THE ABYSS<p>

_"Here I am, it's all gone, what little I had, anyways.  
>No, that's not true, there's one thing left: my mission.<br>I'm the only one who can end this. Hear me, Primal Dialga!  
>I am the morning sun, come to vanquish this horrible night!"<br>-Grovyle_

"And… **THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES**!"  
>"Okay Pokémon, do your best for today again!" Chatot shouted.<br>"Yeah!" The Pokémon shouted altogether.  
>"So, Chatot, what is this… method you have?" Gold asked.<br>Chatot smirked. "Bidoof found of a cave called Star Cave. It is rumored to be where the legendary Wish Pokémon, Jirachi, slumbers."  
>"So, you're making us go there? And wish Yellow's shackles off?" Gold exclaimed.<br>"But of course," Chatot said, a naughty smile forming on his face. "And looking back at what you did when Yellow fell off the cliff, I think it wouldn't be a problem…"  
>"Oh, you mean jumping off it?" Yellow inquired.<br>"No, not really…" Chatot said, "I mean AFTER that."  
>Gold and Yellow looked at the direction opposite of each other's face with red cheeks while Explotaro whistled innocently.<br>"Anyways, you should go there now. I will mark it on your Wonder Map." Chatot explained.

_This reminds me of Mt. Silver… _Gold pondered. _Carrying Yellow in my arms, climbing up the mountain… I miss home…_

"So, this is the famed Star Cave…" Gold exclaimed.  
>"Doesn't look anything depicting a star to me…" Explotaro exclaimed.<br>"A dungeon's name doesn't always have to describe the dungeon itself," Yellow piped up.  
>"I would be happy if that happened to Steam Cave…" Gold mumbled.<br>"Or Waterfall Cave…" Explotaro added.  
>"… Can the both of you please stop complaining?"<p>

"Is this the depths?" Gold inquired as he stood in a circular room with no way of going on.  
>"Well, it looks like it." Explotaro answered.<br>"If, so, where's Jirachi?" Yellow piped in. The trio pondered. "Probably Chatot misspelled the dungeon name? If so, we went here for naught."  
>"Mumble… mumble… mumble…"<br>"Huh? Gold, why are you mumbling all of the sudden?" Explotaro asked.  
>Gold ignored this and mumbled a little more to himself. "Hmm… Probably around… here."<br>"Gold, answer me!" Explotaro shouted at Gold's ears, who, in turn, ignored this.  
>"<strong>AURA SPEAR!<strong>"  
>The walls of the room blasted off, however, other than a layer of diamonds, something else made everyone stare awkwardly.<br>"Gold?" Explotaro asked. "How the hell did you find that opening!"  
>True enough, through the layers of diamond ores and dust, is a cavern opening that leads deeper into the cave. "Just my intuition, I guess." Gold piped up.<br>"Man, looks like Wigglytuff really made an explorer out of you…" Yellow exclaimed.

"And this," Gold exclaimed, "Is the **REAL** depths of Star Cave."  
>The trio stands before a huge, rectangular room. In the middle is some sort of symbol that looks like the things you see in old fantasy movies.<br>"Well, where's Jirachi?" Yellow inquired.  
>"Hmm…" Gold pondered. "Maybe it has something to do with that symbol over there… Try calling for it, Explotaro."<br>"Okay." Explotaro complied. "HEY, JIRACHI! COME OUT HERE! WE NEED YOU TO GRANT A WISH!"  
>"No, idiot!" Gold shouted out. "That will never work! Not in a million years!"<br>"Really?" Explotaro exclaimed, pointing at the symbol, now glowing a beam of light.  
>"…Well, I wasn't expecting that…" Gold croaked. Just then, a figure came crashing down through the path of light, startling everyone.<br>"GAAH!" Gold, Explotaro, and Yellow shouted in unison.  
>"Are you… are you Jirachi?" Gold asked, being the first to regain his cool.<br>"…Yes… Yaaawn…" Jirachi replied.  
>"Good, because we need you to grant a wish." Explotaro exclaimed.<br>"But… I'm so sleepy… I want to sleep again…" Jirachi yawned.  
>"But no! Wait, please, we're desperate." Gold piped up.<br>"Okay… but… Yaaawn… I have this habit… to thrash around… while I feel sleepy…" Jirachi warned.  
>"So?" Yellow exclaimed. "Gold always does that."<br>"No, Yellow," Gold shouted, alarmed. "It meant that it attacks when it sleeps!"  
>"What!" Explotaro explained, only to be hit hard with a Hyper Beam.<br>"Explotaro!" Gold shouted. "Darn it! **Shield the skies of Midgard! Meta!**"  
>Gold released his sword in time to block the next hyper beam, but was followed by a Slam.<br>Gold had enough of this. As Jirachi approaches, Gold slammed Jirachi on the ground using his open palm.  
>"Ouch! What was that for!" Jirachi shouted. "Hey, I'm fully awake!"<br>"Whoa. Gold, what did you do!" Yellow asked.  
>"An attack I learnt from Cleone." Gold explained. "It's called Wake-Up Slap."<br>"So, if you're here, you must have a wish, right?" Jirachi asked. "Huh? Why is that Cyndaquil beaten up?"  
>"Because you MADE him beat up." Gold growled with gritted teeth.<br>"Oh, really?" Jirachi apologetically exclaimed. "Sorry, I have a a habit to thrash around while I sleep."  
><em>I know that… <em>Gold thought in anger.  
>"So, what's your wish?" Jirachi repeated.<br>"Well, you see these shackles?" Gold said, pointing at Yellow's paws, which are bound by the Adamite Shackles. "We want them off."  
>"Huh? That's it?" Jirachi exclaimed. "That's easy enough. There, all done."<br>"What? It's just been a second ago before we actually said our wish!" Gold piped up.  
>"They don't call me the Wish Pokémon for nothing." Jirachi exclaimed. "Look at her paws."<br>"Wha…?" Explotaro glared at Yellow's paws, noticing the missing shackles.  
>"<strong>HOLY…!<strong>" Explotaro exclaimed.  
>"Watch your mouth, Explotaro." Gold snapped. "What is it…? <strong>HOLY…!<strong>"  
>Yellow slapped a hand at her own forehead.<br>"Try making her walk." Jirachi continued.  
>Gold let Yellow down and helped her stand up. She was able to walk and run for a while, but because of all that time not using her legs, he became a little weak. However it works.<br>"One more wish." Gold requested. "Can you bring us home?"  
>Jirachi dribbled. "No, my power has limits. I can only bring ONE of you back to your world."<br>"WHAT!" Gold shouted.  
>"So, who would go home…?" Yellow pondered.<br>"Okay, Yellow. You go home." Gold exclaimed.  
>"WHAT! And leave you here! NO." Yellow answered.<br>"Why, Yellow?" Explotaro piped up, making the pair blush and see away from each other's face again. Explotaro also looked away, finally realizing he said something he shouldn't have.  
>"Actually, I wouldn't recommend that." Jirachi exclaimed. "You two are literally an inseparable pair. If one isn't with the other in the same world, the both of you would perish from madness."<br>"Darn it!" Gold exclaimed. "Then we have to find some means of transportation where BOTH me **and **Yellow can go back."  
>"Um, Gold?" Explotaro piped up. "Can I go home?"<br>"What? Why?" Gold asked.  
>"Well, I feel uncomfortable in this world." Explotaro explained. "This form is also inconvenient."<br>"All right, then." Gold exclaimed. "You can go home, Explotaro."  
>"Goodbye." Explotaro managed to say as he disappears, back to Johto.<p>

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>Well, finally Yellow's shackles got off. I have huge trouble getting this chapter done; I have no image on how this would be, unlike the other chapters, where I dreamt of everything and was able to recall everything correctly. The next chapter is kinda <strong>dark<strong>, so if you're still one of the rare innocent kiddies, read at your own risk.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.<br>_


	22. Violated

CHAPTER 21  
>VIOLATED<p>

"_In the end, no-one remains a virgin.  
>Life screws us all."<br>-Death_

"So, you got her shackles off," Chatot squawked when Gold went down the stairs, Yellow following her.  
>"Yep, and Explotaro went back to the human world." Gold explained.<br>"Well, that is acceptable," Chatot piped up. "Explotaro DOES look uncomfortable while he was here…"  
>"Yeah, I hope Silver gets him back to his ball and return him to Alakazam…" Yellow hopefully said.<br>"Of course." Gold shouted. "Silver may be cold, but he's actually a good guy."  
>"I know that." Yellow croaked. "What I meant was I hope Silver actually FINDS Explotaro."<p>

"…Sorry." Yellow apologized. Gold stood there, frozen like a block of ice.  
>"Oooh… You just hit a nerve, Yellow." Chatot teased.<br>"S… SHUT UP!" Yellow snapped.

"So, where are we going to live now?" Gold asked.  
>"W – What do you mean?" Yellow stuttered.<br>"Well, we graduated. Doesn't that mean that we can't live in the guild anymore?"  
>"…Shoot." Yellow realized. "…Now what?"<br>Just then, Cleone and Pikachu came along. "Hey Pokémon!"  
>"Hey…" Yellow weakly answered.<br>"Um… Gold? What's wrong with her?" Pikachu asked.  
>"She's worried about where she is to live." Gold explained.<br>"Ah, typical." Cleone exclaimed. "I also thought of that when I graduated. But Pikachu got a hiding place for us, and we made it our base. "  
>"Hah… lucky you…" Gold exclaimed with agony.<br>"… Tell you what." Cleone said. "Want to join our team?"  
>"What!" Gold and Yellow shouted in unison.<br>"A… are you for real?" Gold stuttered.  
>"Sure!" Pikachu piped in. "There are not many who can beat Cleone in a swordfight, you know."<p>

"Whoa… Who would have thought there was something like this all the time in Sharpedo Bluff?" Gold exclaimed. He was standing before a big cave inside the head of the replica Sharpedo.  
>"Yep, this is how good I am on finding a secret hideout." Pikachu boasted.<br>"Hah, that's my Pika." Cleone shouted.  
>"You two look like you have a deeper relationship than just teammates or friends…" Gold said.<br>"You didn't notice?" Pikachu exclaimed. "We're in a relationship."  
>Gold and Yellow's mouth fell agape. "WHAAAAAAAT!"<br>Cleone continued, seemingly to take things normally. "Yeah, just that in here, it's not as simple as it is for humans."  
>"Really?" Gold asked. "How so?"<br>"Well, as humans, you only need to confess your love, right?" Pikachu explained. "Here, you need to attend a ceremony."  
>"It's kind of gruesome, but it's worth the pain." Cleone exclaimed.<br>"P – Pain?" Yellow stuttered.  
>"Yeah, pain." Cleone continued. "First, we swear an oath, and then to seal that oath, someone is to cut a scar on our arms with a special knife. The scar would not disappear except if we break up. Here, I have mine here." Cleone showed a scar on the back of his palm that was so fierce, that Gold thought it was a battle scar, and Pikachu showed hers.<br>"Ouch…" Gold exclaimed, already in pain by seeing Cleone's scar.  
>"Yeah, but then, people can't take things like this a joke." Pikachu piped in.<br>"…Good point, but isn't that taking things a little too far?" Gold asked.  
>"Well, for people who do not understand, I guess the answer would be yes." Cleone added. "But to us, it's important, almost sacral."<br>"Well? We mastered the techniques already." Pikachu said. "Want to have one with Yellow, Gold?"  
>"W – W – W – W – WHAAAAAAAT!" Gold and Yellow shouted in unison. Cleone and Pikachu looked surprised.<br>"But, I thought that you would like it." Cleone said. "After all, you DO like Yellow, Gold."  
>"And Yellow likes you." Pikachu piped in.<br>Gold and Yellow tried to deny, but Cleone stopped them. "Gold, Yellow, you really think you can fool your other selves?"  
>"What? Shoot." Gold exclaimed, almost forgetting about Parallel Souls.<br>"If you do not know, I'm Yellow's Parallel Soul. I just noticed a few days ago, when you took the graduation exam." The mention of the graduation exam reminded them of the cliff, and what happened then. They once again looked away from each other.  
>"…I'm sure that it would be a good idea, but… I don't think that I'm ready for it." Gold exclaimed.<br>"It's okay, we understand." Cleone exclaimed. "No-one in history has been able to confess their love right after he or she knew about his or her partner's attraction towards the Pokémon."  
>"Oh, yeah. Yellow needs a flower, right?" Pikachu said.<br>"What?" Yellow asked, confused.  
>"Any female that joins our team must have a flower stuck on their ear," Cleone explained. "The flower will reflect what you are, according to the language of flowers."<br>"For Yellow, I will give a white lilac, the symbol of youthful innocence and memories."  
>"Oooookay…" Yellow said, still confused.<br>"Well, what's yours, Pikachu?" Gold asked. Yellow once again slapped him across the face.  
>"Haha, it's okay." Pikachu exclaimed, laughing at Yellow's reaction. "Mine's an amaranth, the symbol of immortal love."<br>"It was once an Arborvitae, the symbol of everlasting friendship, when we first formed an Exploration team. But after the ceremony, she changed it to an Arborvitae." Cleone explained.  
><em>Whoa. <em>Gold thought. _It looks like they're really attached to each other…_

Later, that night…  
>"Huh? What is it, Yellow?" Gold asked as Yellow headed towards the exit.<br>"Oh, nothing much. I can't sleep, so I'm taking a walk around Treasure Town." Yellow replied.  
>"Oh, okay then. Take care, Yellow." Gold warned.<br>"I will." Yellow answered.

As Yellow was walking down the path when she was suddenly coiled from behind tight until she couldn't breathe and fainted. When she woke up she felt an awful pain that she didn't move. All she could do was moan on the ground, and even that was getting harder…

The next morning…  
>"CLEONE! PIKACHU!" Gold shouted.<br>"Wha? Gold, do you know what time it is!" Cleone exclaimed.  
>"Somewhere around dawn." Gold continued in a giddy voice. "No matter, YELLOW IS GONE!"<br>"WHAAAT!"  
>"I'll search for Yellow, ok?" Gold exclaimed. "Just thought that I ought to let you know." Gold ran out of the hideout, rushing towards Treasure Town, calling Yellow by her name.<p>

At the end of the day, Gold has still yet to find Yellow.  
>"Darn it, where is she!" Gold complained. Just then, an Arbok slammed into him.<br>"Watch it, idiot!" The Arbok snapped. Its tail is abnormally wet and bloody.  
>"…Darn it." Gold mumbled, however jumped in surprise as he heard the bushes shook.<br>"WAAAGH!" Gold exclaimed, jumping away from the bushes. However, in there was a muffled voice he knew by heart to recognize. "**HOLY…!**"  
>He opened the bushes to Reveal Yellow. She is in a really bad shape, parts of her hind leg, tail, mouth, and belly bloodied and covered in a sticky substance that Gold could not identify.<br>"WHAT THE!" Gold shouted. Yellow opened her mouth, but no words came out, although Gold managed to make out a word from her mouthing. _Arbok…  
><em>Gold turned around to see that the Arbok that slammed into him was long gone.

"Pikachu! Cleone!" Gold shouted as he entered the base. "Something happened to Yellow! And she won't speak of it!"  
>"What…? Let me see…" Cleone exclaimed, taking a closer look at Yellow. "Oh shoot. Pikachu, take her to the guild."<br>"What happened!" Gold demanded.  
>"I can't explain the details here." Cleone explained in distress. "Gold, follow me to the guild."<p>

"**CHAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**" Cleone shouted at the metal grating covering the guild.  
>"WHO ARE YOU, STRANGER!" a familiar voice boomed.<br>"**IT'S CLEONE, YOU DUMBARSE! AND OPEN UP, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!**" Cleone bellowed even louder.  
>"Okay, okay…" Loudred croaked, Gold amazed to find someone who can silence Loudred. Once they're in, Cleone and Pikachu sped to the guild master's chamber.<br>"Chatot, help… There's a case of abuse here." Pikachu explained.  
>"Abuse? What abuse!" Gold demanded. Cleone shrugged it off.<br>Chatot examined Yellow for a little while. "…This is an emergency. Sunflora! Get some water! Digglet, get Chansey here!"  
>"<strong>CHATOT! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!<strong>" Gold shouted.  
>"<strong>If I answer you now, Yellow's life will be gone! So be a good boy and STAY HERE!<strong>" Chatot shouted back. Gold grumpily sat down at a corner. A few seconds later, a Chansey Gold recognized from the town's Day Care came rushing in.  
>"<strong>CHANSEY, WHAT'S GOING ON!<strong>" Gold demanded at the Pokémon.  
>"Oh?" Chansey exclaimed cheerfully. "Are you perhaps the lucky father?"<br>"**FATHER! WHAT FATHER!**" Gold demanded.  
>"Oh, I guess not, then." Chansey said in a hurry, heading towards the room where Yellow is. "I got to go now, bye!"<br>Gold slumped at a wall, frustrated and feeling as if he is the only one in the guild who does not know of Yellow's condition. He then literally obliterated a stone wall.  
>"Gold! For goodness' sake!" Chatot came storming out. "We need to concentrate, and you're making it hard for us!"<br>"**NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**" Gold demanded.  
>"Okay, now that Chansey is here, I can tell you the details." Chatot said. "However, I must be assured that I am not going to be killed by you for telling the information."<br>"**JUST TELL ME!**" Gold shouted in anger.  
>"Darn it, Gold. Calm down." Chatot assured. "She <strong>was <strong>in a critical state, but now it's all controlled. She's got an inflamed voice box, got badly poisoned, and seemed to have a post-event trauma."  
>"Event, what event?" Gold asked in a hurry.<br>"Ah, this is the main point." Chatot said. "Where did you find Yellow?"  
>"At the meadows, bound to a tree… <strong>JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!<strong>"  
>Chatot nods. "Now it all makes sense. Our preliminary findings indicate that…"<br>"CHATOT! GET IN HERE! SHE'S LOSING IT!" Loudred bellowed.  
>Chatot sighed. "I'll continue later, Gold."<br>"**OH NO YOU DON'T!**" Gold shouted, aiming for Chatot, who disappeared in an instant. _Shoot that teleport technique!  
><em>A few seconds later, a painful scream is heard from the very room Chansey ran into, and Gold identified it as Yellow's.  
>After a few minutes, Gold couldn't take it anymore. He came storming into the room, demanding an answer. "<strong>Someone tells me NOW what the hell happened, or this guild is going to be level to the – <strong>to the…"  
>Gold froze at the sight. Chansey is standing there, smiling, and a blue egg in his hands. Yellow lied at the bed, panting, her face depicting extreme pain.<br>"Phew… We did it…" Chatot happily exclaimed.  
>"What… what happened here?" Gold asked. "YELLOW!"<br>"Ah, so you ARE the lucky father!" Chansey exclaimed.  
>"Err… no, actually, Chansey…" Chatot then whispered the details to Chansey, and Chansey's face fell.<br>"WHAT HAPPENED!" Gold demanded once more.  
>"The thing that I was about to inform you is… well… Yellow has been raped." Chatot explained. "I – I'm sorry! I just thought that… just that I thought that you might break down after you hear it, so…"<br>"From the looks of it, it seems that an Arbok did her in." Chansey continued.  
>Gold just walked over to Yellow, patting Chatot on the head. "I only got myself to blame."<br>"Gold…" Yellow croaked weakly. Gold took her hand and comforted her, and smiled. Cleone and Pikachu looked from afar, faces down.

"Hey, Yellow." Pikachu said. There was obviously no answer, for Yellow is fast asleep. With one quick, fluid motion, she replaced the wilted lilac and replaced it with a hibiscus. _The hibiscus… It represents beauty that the possessor does not know off. _Pikachu thought to herself. _It fits you perfectly, Yellow. You may not know of it, but your beauty is one of the main reasons Gold likes you._

Yellow stood by the beach, staring into the horizon, her eyes watery.  
>"…Hey, Yellow." Gold said from behind.<br>"…Hey…" Yellow replied.  
>"Huh? Did your flower change?" Gold inquired.<br>"I think Pikachu did it for me." Yellow replied shortly.  
>"What are you doing here?" Gold asked.<br>Yellow sighed, holding up the egg from before, her cheek soaked with a single droplet of tear. "I can't stand looking at this egg. If I just glance at it, I am reminded of the past event. I thought that I just might…"  
>Yellow threw the egg as far as she could to the sea (and yes, that's pretty far). "What… WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Gold asked. "You went through so much, and yet…"<br>"Well, that actually felt better…" Yellow took a long breath. "I hated looking at that egg. Come, Gold. Let's go back. And I'll ask Cleone and Pikachu to do the ceremony for us."

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>Well, most of the parts are done, beta'd, and inspired by A1v1n1… I thought that this chapter would be a short one, but it turns out to be one of the longest. In the next chapter, they're going to have 'the ceremony' (can't think of a name yet…). Yes, this chapter still holds up the rules of the 'T' rating, for it does not give out descriptions of [the event]. From now on are the post-game chapters, so bear with me. I never had actually got up to the post-games and haven't met the Mime Jr., but I used a walkthrough, so I think it's accurate. Gold and Yellow are now officially in a relationship, so… well, I'll restrain myself.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	23. Blizzard Island

CHAPTER 22  
>BLIZZARD ISLAND<p>

_"What a Pokémon can or cannot fight has already been decided by the ecology of nature.  
>It has nothing to do with guts or courage."<br>-Silver_

"_May we stay faithful to each other, lest Fate let us not;  
>The love and care for that one around;<br>Will be a powerful eternal bond;  
>To be always together, till Death do us part…"<em>

"Now, let us remember this event by carving the skin, a commemoration of this special day, so that the flesh would not forget of this time." Cleone chanted, holding a book in his hands.  
><em>This is it… <em>Gold thought. _This is the part where our hands are going to be torn… _He looked at Yellow, who is now trembling with fear.  
>"Gold, go to that wall and put out your right hand horizontally." Pikachu instructed. "You're going first."<br>Gold approached the wall and let out his right hand.  
>"<strong>Quell the flames of Muspell,<strong>" Cleone chanted. "**Todoseruga.**"  
>In an instant, a swirl of ice braced Gold's arms, making them immobile as well as numb. "Get ready, Gold."<p>

When it was finished, Cleone stood there, panting. "Darn it, Gold. Do you really have to struggle so much!"  
>"Hey! It wasn't my fault that it hurts so badly!" Gold protested, clutching his bloody scar.<br>"Ha! Even Yellow fared better than you." Cleone exclaimed.  
>"Well, Pikachu did it much more gently than you did, Cleone." Yellow said, lying on the floor.<br>"Not really." Pikachu said. "You only feel that way because you have gone through delivery."  
>Yellow's face became red, and Cleone protested. "Pikachu! Can you please not remind her of that event!"<br>"Hey, it ought to be more painful than this!" Pikachu countered. Soon they broke into a mock fight.  
><em>Weird couple, they are… <em>Gold thought, chuckling.

"Huh?" Cleone inquired. "Was that Mime Jr. always there?"  
>Gold took a better look. "No, I don't think so… How 'bout you, Pikachu, Yellow? Have you ever seen that Mime Jr. before?"<br>Pikachu looked hard. "No, I think not."  
>"Same here," Yellow piped up.<br>Gold approached the Mime Jr. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you not native to Treasure Town?"  
>The Mime Jr. answered calmly. "Treasure Town? Is it the name of this place? No, I'm afraid not, I'm not a native here. I'm here to look for an Exploration Team to help me rescue a certain Pokémon."<br>"Okay, we'll help you!" Cleone shouted, his eyes shining.  
>"I appreciate your offer, but I'm afraid I suggest you to not do it." Mime Jr. gravely intonated.<br>The team shouted loudly, "WHAAAAAT! WHY?"  
>"Well, a lot of Exploration Teams have tried to rescue him, but none have succeeded. Some can't find him, and some even lost the will to explore. And I can say, the look much stronger than you Pokémon, and I mean no offense."<br>"That justifies the fact that it's not a native," Pikachu whispered. "Anyone who knows of Cleone would entrust any mission that they have."  
>"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mime Jr. piped up.<br>"Oh nothing, nothing…" Pikachu, Gold, and Yellow exclaimed in unison. Cleone and Mime Jr. have NO idea of what the hell is going on.  
>"Anyways, we'll take it." Cleone exclaimed. "Where is this Pokémon?"<p>

"It's here." Mime Jr. said. "The Pokémon is called Scizor, he's a well-known explorer that became a legend before he disappeared."  
>"Man, why does it have to snow?" Gold complained.<br>"It's called nature, Gold." Pikachu snapped. "Deal with it."  
>"So, he's here…" Yellow inquired.<br>Mime Jr. made a grim face. "Well, I'm not so sure myself."  
>"WHAAAAAAT!" Gold shouted loudly.<br>"Ow, Gold, no need to shout so loudly…" Pikachu protested.  
>"…Sorry…" Gold apologized.<br>"Well, as I have said, all sorts of rescue teams have tried to save him, and no-one had found him." Mime Jr. exclaimed.  
>"Have they searched here?" Gold asked, pointing at a crevice almost invisible by the snow, and no-one else would have noticed if Gold didn't point it out. All mouths went agape. "What?"<br>"How… how did you find that place!" Cleone asked.  
>"Well, I saw it…?" Gold answered awkwardly.<br>"Hah… it seems that letting you join Team PokéPals wasn't a bad idea after all…" Pikachu said.  
>"?"<p>

Gold groaned. "First stepladders, after that fog, then steam, including snow, and now fog. I HATE THE WEATHER HERE!"  
>Yellow hit Gold's head. Hard. "Ow! What the hell, Yellow?"<br>"Thanks." Cleone said.  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THANKS!" Gold shouted. The whole team just let it pass.<p>

"Here we are," Cleone exclaimed. "The depths of… of… what is this place called again?"  
>"It's unnamed." Pikachu explained. "Now let's find Scizor."<br>"Well, this Pokémon looks interesting…" Gold said, pointing at a block of ice with something trapped in it. Once again, all mouths fell agape.  
>"Do you really have to be the one who finds everything?" Cleone said sarcastically. "And I thought I am the leader of this team…"<br>"HAH! I beat the leader!" Gold boasted.  
>"Whatever…" Pikachu groaned. "can we thaw Scizor out now?"<br>Yellow pondered. "Okay… But how?"  
>"Easy." Gold exclaimed. "I'll use Fire Punch!"<br>"Naw, it'll probably destroy him in the process." Pikachu answered.  
>"Then, <strong>Baku<strong>?" Gold tried again.  
>"It has even more destructive power." Pikachu said. "Something less… 'killer'?"<br>"Hmm… Bankai?" Gold asked.  
>"I SAID SOMETHING LESS KILLER THING!" Pikachu snapped.<br>"Killer Thing? Wuzzat?" Gold asked. Pikachu looked as if she was ready to strangle Gold.  
>"…I cannot let you thaw him out." A familiar voice echoed through the ice. The team looked back and saw a figure that is very much familiar.<br>"**FROSSLASS!**" everyone shouted in unison.  
>"…What is it? Miss me?" Frosslass teased.<br>"Shut it!" Gold shouted. "Why is it that you froze Scizor!"  
>"For fun." Frosslass explained shortly, who then went on playing around with her long hair-like ears. Everyone let their mouths open, and didn't even try to close them. "What? Can't I have a little stress release?"<br>"Whatever. Gold, do her in." Cleone instructed.  
>"Got it, leader." Gold shouted. "<strong>FOCUS BLAST!<strong>"  
>A blast of focused energy flew towards Frosslass, who did not notice for she is still playing around with her ears. When it hit, though, Frosslass seemed to scream in pain and anger, and flew towards the ceiling from the initial impact.<br>"…What? That was it…?" Yellow said, not believing what just happened.  
>"Of course!" Pikachu piped up. "If Gold can beat up a Ditto transformed into a Palkia, then he would have no problem beating THIS punk up."<br>"…Well, how tall is this place, again?" Cleone asked.  
>"I don't know." Gold answered. "Why?"<br>"Because I think I can still hear Frosslass screaming from here…" Cleone said.  
>"Not only that," Yellow interrupted, "I can still see her."<br>Frosslass, flying to the ceiling, IS still visible to everyone who looked up, and finally crashes the ceiling and disappears.  
>Pikachu stared at awe. "Okay… That was weird…"<p>

_Back at Treasure Town…  
><em>"I never thought that you would be able to do it!" Mime Jr. exclaimed happily.  
>"Yeah, I finally got out of that chunk of ice…" Scizor grumbled.<br>Gold sighed. "I wonder why no-one ever found him…"  
>"Because," Cleone answered, "The place was so well-hidden."<br>"Whatever." Scizor said. "I'll give you the Secret Rank."  
>"Huh?" Yellow inquired. "What's that?"<br>"I don't know. I'm only supposed to give it to you." Scizor explained.  
>"Why are you giving things that you don't know of!" Gold shouted.<br>"Game mechanics." Scizor answered casually. "Now, got to go."  
>Scizor and Mime Jr. sped rough the crowd, and disappears.<br>"…Game mechanics…?" The whole team pondered on this.

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>From now on, I will be making chapters based on the post-game events. I can't really describe the Secret Rank, so I'll just make an excuse and make it some sort of thing that just happened. No, they're not in a game of sorts, if you think so. That quote was an actual quote from Book 8 of PKMN Special, when Gold and Silver battle at Sprout Tower.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	24. Manaphy's Surrounded Sea

CHAPTER 23  
>MANAPHY'S SURROUNDED SEA<p>

_"Water wins fire? Fire wins grass, Grass wins water?  
>Decided by the ecology of nature? Ha! I'm sick of your blabbering!<br>If Explotaro wants to fight, we'll just have to win!"  
>-Gold<em>

"Oh, hi, Cleone!" a Pokémon said.  
>"Hi, Sunflora." Cleone replied.<br>"Ah, Sunflora, good timing." Pikachu piped up. "Do you know of any new dungeons?"  
>"Yeah, but it's not exactly new…" Sunflora said. "It's called Surrounded Sea."<br>"Hmm… never been there before…" Cleone inquired.  
>Just then, Gold and Yellow appear from the base. "Hi, Cleone, Pikachu. Huh? Who's this?"<br>"Hi." Pikachu answered. "This is Sunflora. She's been feeding us on new dungeons we do not know of."  
>"Oh, okay…" Yellow said. "So, anything new?"<br>"Yeah, it's called Surrounded Sea…" Cleone explained. "And we're going there. Want to join?"

"Okay, this isn't a dungeon." Yellow said.  
>"Why did you say that?" Cleone asked.<br>"IT'S JUST ONE BIG TREASURE ROOM!" Yellow yelled. It's true, instead of a dungeon full of agitated Pokémon, Surrounded Sea is more to a room full of treasures of all kinds in the middle of the sea.  
>"Well, it's thanks to Gold again for finding a direct entrance here…" Pikachu exclaimed. "Anyways, lets grab the loot and get out of here."<br>"Agreed." Cleone replied.  
>"Ooh, it's gold!" Yellow exclaimed.<br>"Yes?" Gold asked.  
>"No, not you, Gold, I mean real gold, as in treasure!" Yellow shouted.<br>"Huh? This oval object looks familiar…" Gold said, not listening to Yellow, and jumped back as soon as he found out what it is. "**HOLY…!**"  
>"Seriously, Gold, can you stop saying that?" Yellow exclaimed, and jumped back even further than Gold when she realized what the object was. "<strong>HOLY S…!<strong>"  
>"Can you BOTH stop saying that!" Cleone snapped, looking at the object. "What IS this thing, anyway?"<br>"I – It's an egg…" Gold stuttered.  
>"Yes, I can REALLY see that." Gold snapped. "But what's so special about it?"<br>"Cleone, this isn't just ANY egg." Yellow said slowly, her voice shaking. "This egg is the one I threw to the sea a few weeks ago."  
>"So? This IS the middle of the sea, so it's not surprising to see an egg dragged by the current here." Cleone said, not getting the point.<br>"Don't you get it, Cleone?" Gold exclaimed. "This egg… is Yellow's egg."  
>Cleone and Pikachu's mouth fell agape, and no-one moved for a few hours.<p>

"…I can't believe this." Yellow exclaimed, her voice shaky beyond audibility. Everyone is now back at the base with the egg at rested at a wall.  
>"Well, what goes around comes around." Gold said, hugging Yellow. "So I think it makes sense."<br>"Um, I think the egg's hatching…" Pikachu exclaimed.  
>"What!" Yellow shouted, dashing to it, Gold right behind her. True enough, the egg started to crack and let go. In a matter of seconds, a Pokémon came out of its hide.<br>"What… what is this?" Cleone asked.  
>"Hmm… never seen it before…" Pikachu said. Yellow stared at the Pokémon, which saw Yellow for the first time.<br>The Pokémon sat up and exclaimed, "Mama?"  
>"Hah, it recognized you as its mom, Yellow!" Gold teased.<br>The Pokémon then turned to Gold and exclaimed, "Papa?"  
>Gold and Yellow's faces turned red at this. Pikachu and Cleone just had a good laugh at this scene.<br>"D – Don't laugh!" Gold shouted, his face still red. However this only made Cleone and Pikachu laugh even harder.  
>"We better get to Chatot." Cleone exclaimed, holding laughter. "Maybe he knows what the hell is this thing."<p>

"That…" Chatot exclaimed. "…is a Manaphy."  
>"A wha…?" Gold asked.<br>"A Manaphy." Chatot snapped. "It's a really rare Pokémon, usually sea faring. I never saw it before… Where did you find this one, anyways?"  
>Gold and Yellow fell silent. Cleone sighed. "It's from 'the' egg."<br>"WHAAAAT!" Chatot yelled.  
>"Darn it, Chatot. Shut it." Pikachu snapped.<br>Just then, Manaphy started to mumble some barely audible words, "Hngry…"  
>"Whut?" Gold inquired. "Grubby?"<br>"No, I think it said hanging…" Chatot pondered.  
>"IDIOTS!" Yellow snapped. "It said hungry!"<br>"Oooh…" everyone else shouted out.  
>"So, what does it eat?" Pikachu pondered, and everyone else also did soon after.<br>"Try this." Cleone exclaimed, holding out an Apple, however Manaphy does not eat it.  
>"Hmm… How about this?" Gold inquired, fetching Manaphy a Big Apple, however he does not fare better than Cleone.<br>"This wouldn't fail." Chatot squawked, giving it a Perfect Apple. Manaphy still won't eat it.  
>"Hmm… What does a Water Type like best?" Gold pondered.<br>"Well, a Blue Gummi, of course. Isn't that obvious?" Yellow exclaimed. "Oh!"  
>"Well, I think I have one right in here…" Cleone mumbled, shuffling the Treasure Bag for a Blue Gummi. "There!"<br>Cleone gave it to Manaphy, who devoured it happily. "Thnks!"  
>"I think it's trying to say thanks, Cleone." Yellow said gently.<p>

_The next day…_  
>"Morning…" Gold exclaimed, waking up.<br>"Morning, Gold." It seems that everyone else was already awake.  
>"Huh? Where's Manaphy?" Gold asked. "And Yellow?"<br>"Yellow's bringing Manaphy to the guild." Pikachu explained.  
>"What? Why!" Gold shouted in distress.<br>"Nothing much." Cleone explained. "Manaphy had a fever, and we thought that Chatot may be able to cure it."  
>Just then, Yellow burst in, carrying Manaphy. "It can't be cured."<p>

"I never said that it couldn't be cured," Chatot snapped. "I only said that it would be hard to!"  
>"Sorry…" Yellow apologetically said.<br>"So, how do you heal it?" Gold asked.  
>Chatot sighed. "The only medicine is a drop of Phione Dew. You can only find it in the depths of Miracle Sea, where Phione lives."<br>"So, we beat this Phione thingy and get its dew?" Cleone exclaimed.  
>"NO, HELL NO!" Chatot squawked. "It usually gives it voluntarily, but the place is hard to get to."<p>

"And again, Gold found a shortcut." Cleone sighed. "Really, Gold, I think you're an Exploration prodigy."  
>"Whatever," Gold snapped. "Where's Phione, anyways?"<br>"Maybe it's hiding?" Cleone suggested.  
>"That's acceptable, but from who?" Yellow asked.<br>"Would an angry Gyarados pass?" Pikachu asked.  
>"Well, yeah, duh." Cleone exclaimed. "Why?"<br>"Because," Pikachu said, "There's one stalking you right now."  
>"What the…" Gold exclaimed, looking at the figure behind Cleone.<br>"RUN FOR IT!" Yellow shouted, dashing away from the angered beast.  
>"Whatever…" Pikachu mumbled. "<strong>CHARGE BEAM!<strong>"  
>An electric beam filled with energy slammed hard into Gyarados, making it fly towards… towards whatever was covering the ceiling, but it doesn't seem to be stone…<br>"…That must've hurt." Cleone exclaimed.  
>"Umm…" a figure emerged from behind a rock.<br>"And that…" Pikachu said, "…is Phione."

"Well, that worked…" Cleone exclaimed, exhaling in relief after Manaphy recovered.  
>Gold slumped down a wall. "What made it sick in the first place, anyways?"<br>"Well, since it is a sea-faring Pokémon…" Chatot inquired, "…maybe it's the lack of sea contact. That means if it is left here, on land, it may as well die."  
>"WHAAAT!" Everyone shouted.<br>"W – wait…" Yellow stuttered. "D –does that mean…"  
>"Unfortunately, yes." Chatot gravely informed. "Yellow, you need to release it back to the sea."<br>"N – no…" Yellow weakly cried, a tear soaking her cheek.  
>"Yo have to, Yellow." Gold tried to calm her down. "It's for Manaphy's own good."<p>

Chatot leads the team to the beach, and blows a conch shell. A few seconds later, a huge blue figure emerged from the horizon.  
>As soon as the figure reached the beach, Chatot took the time to introduce it. "Team PokéPals, this is Wailord. He is a friend of the guild, and has been helping out with sea-related programs. He will be keeping Manaphy."<br>Yellow reluctantly gave Manaphy to Wailord, who accepted it carefully.  
>"Mama?" Manaphy cried weakly with a confused face. Yellow broke into tears.<br>Seeing that Yellow has been tightly bonded to Manaphy, he tried to comfort the Eevee, "Hey, you, the Eevee. Come here a sec."  
>Yellow yet again reluctantly walked towards Wailord, her tail between her legs. "What is it?"<br>"Here," Wailord exclaimed, handing over a round, smooth stone. "This stone is special, it can make the wielder evolve and revert to any form he or she can be."  
>"…Thanks…" Yellow thanked Wailord, her voice shaky and weak.<br>"…Well, I'll be going now. Bye, now, Chatot. Keep the guild safe." Wailord wailed.  
>"Bye, Wailord." Chatot squawked. Wailord swam away, and when the horizon covered him, Chatot exclaimed once more, "So, shall we go back?"<p>

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>Originally, the one to receive Manaphy was a Walrein, but it's now Cleone's sword, so I can't use it. Also originally, the egg was stray, but then, Gold and Yellow aren't supposed to be Pokémon in the first place… However, that's what fan fiction is all about, right? Writing things that didn't happen in the real thing<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	25. Rebuttal: Team Charm

CHAPTER 24  
>REBUTTAL: TEAM CHARM<p>

"A mission fulfilled, with a sad farewell,  
>the memories of the past, coming to our will.<br>The love and care for that one around  
>will be a powerful eternal bond.<br>It's a sad ending that comes to happiness,  
>when that person comes to our hearts."<br>-Unknown

"Who are they?" Pikachu asked.  
>"Oh, they're a famous exploration team, Team Charm." Chatot informed, pointing at three Pokémon who are now crowded by the whole guild. Pointing at them one by one, he explained, respectively, "That one, on the left is Medicham. The one on the right is Gardevoir, and the one in the middle is their leader, Loppuny."<br>"Wait… WHAT!" Gold shouted. "**GARDEVOIR!**"  
>"Hmm?" Gardevoir inquired, and jumped in shock when she realized who shouted at her. "<strong>GOLD!<strong>"  
>"Gardevoir, do you know this Pokémon?" Loppuny asked.<br>As soon as she recovered from her shock, she replied, "This one is Gold, the one I've been informing you of. He's the one who defeated Palkia."  
>"Hoo… Interesting…" Medicham mumbled.<br>"I agree." Loppuny said, "Say, what if I challenge you to a battle?"  
>"WHAAAAT!" The whole team shouted out loud.<br>"Darn, no need to shout so loud…" Gardevoir complained. "Plus, I'm sure that Loppuny only wants to fight Gold."  
>"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Gold shouted even louder than hen the whole team shouted in unison.<br>"What?" Loppuny asked. "If you're able to beat Palkia, then we won't be a problem, right?"  
>"But… But I…" Gold stuttered.<br>"Or are you scared?" Loppuny provoked slowly.  
>Sadly, it worked, and Gold became all fired up. "You won't know what hit you."<br>"I'll take him down." Medicham grumbled. "You don't need to get your fur dirty, Loppuny."  
>"Okay~" Loppuny said.<br>"Gold, right? Get ready to be beaten up." Medicham exclaimed. "**BRICK BREAK!**"  
>When Medicham was about to hit Gold full power, Gold dodged and approached her from behind, "<strong>FORCE PALM!<strong>" The force of the attack grounded Medicham at Loppuny's foot, making Gardevoir and Loppuny stare at Gold in surprise.  
>Gold flexed a muscle, and went on, "Next?"<br>Loppuny smirked and laughed slyly, "Go on, Gardevoir."  
>"Yes! I finally get to beat Gold up!" Gardevoir cried out happily, charging at Gold. "<strong>SUCKER PUNCH!<strong>"  
>Gold also dodged this, but this time approached from below. "<strong>SKY UPPERCUT!<strong>"  
>Gardevoir landed on top of Medicham, who are now both unconscious. Gold cracked a few muscles, and said to Loppuny, "Are you next?"<br>Loppuny teleported to Gold, and before he could react, Loppuny landed a punch on Gold's gut. "Yes~"  
>"<strong>Melt the ice of Niflheim,<strong>" Gold jumped chanted, his chest painful, but his eyes full of fire, and so is a blade he materialized in his hands. "**Baku.**"  
>Loppuny, realizing a big change in power has occurred, jumped back in surprise.<br>"What is it?" Gold taunted, the blade in his hands crackling the air around it. "Scared?"  
>Loppuny's forehead revealed a nerve, and she went charging at Gold. "<strong>You wish!<strong>"  
>"Naïve." Gold exclaimed, pointing the point of the blade at Loppuny. "<strong>Seika.<strong>"

"So, why are we here, again?" Yellow asked Gold.  
>"Well, I beat up Team Charm, and they wanted me to explore with them, so…" Gold explained.<br>Yellow looked around. "Okay, but why aren't Cleone and Pikachu here?"  
>"Well, they say I can only bring one friend, so I chose you." Gold said.<br>"OKAY!" Loppuny exclaimed, making a sudden stop and turned around. "This is it. Aegis Cave." They stood at the entrance of a magnificent cave, big in size and majestic in structure. "So, we'll split up. You go with that Eevee, and we three will go together."

Gold and Yellow had beaten a lot of Pokémon, collected a lot of weird letter-shaped stones, and explored every inch, but found nothing else at all, and they finally reached the pits. "WHAT IS HERE, ANYWAYS!" Yellow exclaimed.  
>"Hmm…" Gold pondered, looking at three carvings and one tower. <em>It looks like we have to do something to these three carvings, but what? <em>He took a closer look at the carving of an ice cube, and took three stones, each the shape of an 'I', 'E', and 'C'.  
>"Huh? Gold, what the hell are you doing?" Yellow asked. Gold then arranged the stones to form the word 'ICE' in front of the carving. Suddenly, the carving glowed, blinding both Gold and Yellow.<br>"GAAH!" Gold and Yellow shouted out as they got blinded by the light.  
>"Gold, what have you done!" Yellow shouted.<br>"I just opened a pathway, can't you see!" Gold shouted back.  
>"…Oh." Yellow exclaimed. "And what's behind it?"<br>"I don't know, let me check…" Gold mumbled as he moved towards the newly opened path, but ran out as soon as he got in the opening, shouting like mad, "GET AWAY FROM HERE!"  
>"What the…" but before Yellow could finish what she was about to say, a huge, frozen figure emerged from the cave opening Gold just ran away from. "<strong>HOLY…! WHAT IS THAT!<strong>"  
>"IT'S A REGICE!" Gold yelled. "AND IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!"<br>"Shoot. My stone… stone…" Yellow mumbled, trying to find the stone Wailord had given her the last day. "Got it!"  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YELLOW! GET OUT OF THERE!" Gold shouted as Regice charged towards Yellow.<br>"FLAREON!" Yellow shouted, holding the stone. In an instant, Yellow transformed from an Eevee to a Flareon.  
>"<strong>Whoa!<strong>" Gold shouted, amazed by what just happened.  
>"<strong>BOOSTER!<strong>" Yellow cried, a blaze of fire beaming towards Regice. When the two made contact, Regice got thrown away and slumped to the ground, turning to a puddle as time goes by.  
>Gold stared at awe. "What the hell just happened…?"<br>"Remember the stones Wailord gave me?" Yellow explained, sighing. "I can use it to evolve to any form an Eevee can get to."  
>"Nice…" Gold exclaimed.<p>

"We're here…" Loppuny exclaimed.  
>Gardevoir sighed. "Do we wait for them? Gold and Yellow?"<br>"Um, Gardevoir?" Medicham said, "They're here."  
>True enough, Gold and Yellow are standing in the middle of a room, and are surrounded by a pile of rocks, chunks of pure iron, and a huge puddle that could be easily mistaken for a lake.<br>"Hey, y'all!" Gold cried out. "We just beaten up the three legendary golems!" Team Charm stared at awe.  
>"Actually, you might want to watch out." Yellow warned. "There's some trick to this room, and I would not be happy if it turned out to be a trap." Just then, the pillar at the middle started to glow a hideously white light.<br>"Here goes…" Gold exclaimed. "…It's Regigigas. Ready, Team Charm?"  
>"What… WHAAAT!" Team Charm shouted out.<br>Gardevoir put a grim look. "YOU MEAN **THE **REGIGIGAS! THE LEADER OF THE LEGENDARY GOLEMS!"  
>"Yeah, why not?" Yellow shot her a confused look.<br>"Oh, there it is." Gold **calmly **exclaimed. The pillar crumbled, and out came Regigigas.  
>"COME ON!" Gold shouted out. "LET'S FINISH IT UP!"<br>However, Team Charm got wiped out in the first hit. "…This is going to be harder than I thought…"  
>"GOLD, WHATCH OUT!" Yellow shouted out as Regigigas launched yet another attack, and both Gold nd Yellow dodged. In the attack's wake, a crater the size of a small meteorite formed.<br>"It's stronger than I thought, too…" Gold mumbled. "**Melt the ice** **of Niflheim! Baku!**"  
>Gold's sword formed in his hands, making Regigigas flinch for one second.<br>"How do you like that, you big old fart!" Gold sneered, however he lost it when Regigigas' hands shot out a white beam. "**Shield the skies of Midgard! Meta!**"  
>As the beam came closer, Gold pointed Meta at it and shouted, "<strong>Shoheki!<strong>"  
>A huge barrier protected Gold, however was too spontaneous to cover Yellow fully. In the end, Yellow got hit by the attack, got thrown to a wall, and fainted. Weirdly, Gold did not do a thing, and instead stared at the ground beneath him.<br>"GRAAAAAA!" Regigigas roared as it swept its arms at Gold. Gold, however, stopped the attack by one arm. "GRAA?"  
>Gold stared at it with empty, inverted eyes, literally. Gold's pupils are white, yet where his eyes are supposed to be white, it is black. Part of his face is covered by an odd, broken mask. "Shove off, fatty."<br>"GRAAAAGH!" Regigigas became enraged at Gold, and attacked full power.  
>"<em><strong>DIE.<strong>_" Gold exclaimed. "_**BURASUTOBAN**_."

"Nnggh…" Loppuny groaned as she woke up. "What… what just hit me?"  
>"Oh, you're awake." Gardevoir said. "That's a relief."<br>"What… what happened?" Loppuny asked.  
>"I don't know, but I think Gold and Yellow saved us…" Gardevoir explained. "Medicham went straight home. She said she's not feeling well."<br>"Oh yeah, where are they? Gold and Yellow, I mean." Loppuny said.  
>"Well, Yellow's there, just sitting around." Gardevoir explained. "And Gold is right around that corner, playing around with some sort of red tablet."<br>"Red tablet…?" Loppuny mumbled. "Oh, shit."  
>"What is it?" Gardevoir asked.<br>"We better get to Gold." Loppuny said. "Or we're all doomed."

_Meanwhile, around the corner…  
>What is this? <em>Gold pondered. _Every time I touch this tablet, it tells me to flow aura in… Worth a try…  
><em>"GOOOLD!" Loppuny shouted. "DON'T DO IT!"  
>But it's too late. Gold had released a lot of aura in, and can't be stopped. When he finally came to, the whole cave collapsed. "WHOOOOA! WHO TRIGGERED THE TRAP!"<br>"YOU DID, DOOFUS!" Yellow snapped. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE, OR YOU'LL BE SQUASHED!"

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>The next chapter is the last post-game chapter! Don't worry; it wouldn't be the last, though. After this, I still have Chapter 26 and the Epilogue, AND the sequel. Yes, the sequel, I planned it already. I used hollowfication here, but I'm using it in a grander scale on Chapter 26.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	26. Nightmares of Darkrai

CHAPTER 25  
>NIGHTMARES OF DARKRAI<p>

_"Before life screws you up, screw up life."  
>-Death<em>

"WAAH!" Cleone cried out as another bolt of thunder struck the ground.  
>"The weather's really bad this night, huh…" Yellow inquired.<br>Pikachu sighed. "This reminds me of the day I first met Cleone…"  
>"Whatever." Gold said. "Let's just try and get some sleep, ok?"<p>

_Meanwhile…  
><em>"DARN YOU!" a figure cried out. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
>"<em><strong>Yeah, right.<strong>_" Another shouted back. "_**You haven't caught me yet.**_"  
>"NO!" the first figure shouted. "I WILL DESTROY YOU, DARKRAI!"<br>"_**Try, dear Cresselia.**_" Darkrai taunted. "_**But before you do, I, Darkrai, Master of Nightmares, will destroy Space…**_"

_Back at the base…  
><em>"Huh? What the…" Gold croaked. "Is this… is this my dream?"  
>"Yes." A figure said.<br>"WHOA!" Gold shouted at it. "WHO – WHO ARE YOU!"  
>"I am Cresselia." Cresselia introduced. "I am here… to kill you."<br>"What the…" Gold pondered, then shouted, "But why!"  
>"For you create disturbances in this world," Cresselia explains, "Not only you, but your friends, too."<br>"WHAT!" Gold shouted.  
>"I have no obligations to explain." Cresselia said. "<strong>Now die.<strong>"  
>"GAAH!" Gold, Yellow, Pikachu and Cleone shouted in unison as they abruptly woke up. "Huh?"<br>"I just had the weirdest dream ever…" Yellow grumbled.  
>Cleone croaked back, "Me too…"<br>"What's your dream?" Gold asked.  
>"Cresselia… Trying to kill me…" Cleone answered.<br>"Same here…" Yellow croaked.  
>"Huh. It looks like we all have the same dream…" Gold weakly inquired.<br>"Not here…" Pikachu piped up. "I dreamt of Waterfall Cave…"  
>"Huh? Really?" Yellow yawned.<br>"Looks like it…" Cleone croaked lazily. "I'm going back to bed…"

_The next day…  
><em>Bidoof came rushing to the base, shouting, "CLEONE! PIKACHU! GOLD! YELLOW!"  
>"What?" Cleone came out, casually addressing.<br>"It's Azurill." Bidoof explained, panting. "He can't wake up."

The team came rushing to Treasure Town's square, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"  
>Marill weakly exclaimed, "Cleone, Pikachu! Azurill can't seem to wake up! As if he's locked inside his dream!"<br>"What? How is that even possible?" Yellow asked.  
>Marill sighed. "I don't know. He also started mumbling something about dark–something, I can't decipher the rest."<br>"All right, then." Gold exclaimed. "If he's really locked up in a dream, then we can enter it."  
>"Huh? What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.<br>"Galade taught me this." Gold explained. "With this trick, I can enter anyone's dream with ease, and bring some with me."  
>"Whoa." Cleone exclaimed. "Well, go on, then."<p>

In the 'dream', which is more to a room, Gold, Yellow and Gold made a startling discovery.  
>"CRESSELIA!" they shouted in unison.<br>"Who?" Pikachu asked.  
>"You don't know," Cleone answered, "She tried to kill us last night,"<br>"Cleone, it's just a dream!" Gold reminded.  
>"…Oh yeah."<br>Cresselia turned around. "That was no ordinary dream."  
>"WHAAAT!"<br>"I have been expecting you." Cresselia said. "…I think that I owe you an explanation."  
><em>Right you are… <em>Gold thought sarcastically.  
>"The Pikachu there does not have anything to do with this." Cresselia explained. "However, the three of you are causing space to be disturbed."<br>"Space? As in the stars and planets?" Yellow asked.  
>"Somehow." Cresselia said. "Anyways, the Eevee and the Riolu are of a race nonexistent from this world, and the other Riolu, with red eyes, comes from a nonexistent future. And I think it's time I kill you."<br>"What…?" Cleone croaked as a sharp object impaled him.  
>"CLEONE!" Pikachu cried out, making a mad dash towards Cleone.<br>"I am not interested in you." Cresselia exclaimed, bashing Pikachu to a wall. "Get lost."  
>"SHOOT!" Gold shouted. "<strong>MELT THE ICE OF NIFLHEIM…<strong>"  
>"Nope." Cresselia calmly said, impaling Gold and breaking the sword.<br>"GOLD!" Yellow shouted.  
>Cresselia sneered. "So, you're the only one left…"<br>Gold released the spear from himself, and, unknown to Cresselia, made a mad dash. "**BAKU!**"  
>A blade grew from the broken one, impaling Cresselia in the process. Cresselia was too dumbfounded to react, and it disappeared with a loud 'poof'. Gold slumped down on a wall from sheer tiredness.<p>

_At night, in the base…  
><em>"GROOOOH!" a sound roared from outside the base.  
>"I'll get it." Cleone said, heading towards the entrance. "Who is it?"<br>"GROOOOOOH!" the voice roared once more.  
>Cleone grimaced. "Please, sir, I do not understand you."<br>"Who is that, Cleone?" Yellow asked.  
>"Wait, lemme see…" Cleone took a closer look. "It looks like Palkia."<br>"Oh, Palkia." Gold said. "PALKIA!"  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS PALKIA DOING HERE!" Pikachu shouted out.<br>"Wait, let me ask him." Cleone exclaimed. "So, why are you here?"  
>"GROOOOOOOOOOOH!" Palkia roared. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"<br>"What! WHY!" Cleone shouted.  
>"FOR DISTURBING SPACE, YOU DUMBARSE, WHAT ELSE!" Palkia roared again.<br>"Ooookay…" Cleone said. "You're the ruler of space. Can't you fix it or something?"  
>"I AM DOING IT!" Palkia roared. "BY KILLING YOU!"<br>"Seriously, what is going on here?" Pikachu exclaimed. Just then a brilliant light shone the whole base; however no-one reacted to it. In mere seconds the whole team was transported to an alien place.  
>"What the… where is this!" Yellow shouted.<br>"**This is Spacial Rift!**" Palkia shouted. "**This place… is to be your grave!**"  
>"No!" Gold exclaimed. "<strong>Shield the skies of Midgard!<strong>"  
>"<strong>SPACIAL REND!<strong>" Palkia shouted out, sending a blast of unstable space to the team.  
>"<strong>Meta!<strong>" Gold chanted.  
>The two collided mid-air, the blast of space held at bay, and then cancelled, by the tip of a metallic broadsword.<br>"**Melt the ice of Niflheim.**" Gold chanted. "**Baku.**"  
>A flaming blade shot out from Gold's hand. He then continued, "<strong>Seika.<strong>"  
>A huge ball of fire was released from the newly formed sword, heading for Palkia, who barely dodged it.<br>Palkia grimaced. "**Those powers… WHAT ARE THOSE!**"  
>"…None of your business." Gold said. "Now–"<br>But before Gold could finish, Palkia slumped down the ground, and froze. Pikachu then asked, "What… what just happened?"  
>"Looks like it got locked in a dream…" Cleone inquired.<br>"That's why I need to destroy you." A familiar voice exclaimed from behind.  
>Yellow turned around. "CRESSELIA!" This made everyone else turn around, too.<br>"OH NO YOU DON'T!" another familiar voice shouted out.  
>"Oh no…" Cleone mumbled. "TWO CRESSELIA!"<br>"No, that's not me…" the last Cresselia shouted out, "IT'S DARKRAI!"  
>"…You found me out." The first Cresselia said slowly, and reveals its true form.<br>"…DARKRAI…" Cresselia shouted out.  
>"<strong>So, you found me. Now what?<strong>" Darkrai taunted.  
>"NOW I KIILL YOU!" Cresselia shouted out.<br>"**Not so fast.**" Darkrai said, creating a massive tear in space with a hand, and entered it. "**So long…**"  
>"NOT SO FAST FOR YOU!" Palkia suddenly shouted, "<strong>DRACO METEOR!<strong>"  
>The attack shattered the tear as Darkrai was still in it. Because it was partly already in there, it may have not seen the attack coming.<br>"Palkia!" Pikachu shouted out. "You're awake!"  
>"What will happen to Darkrai?" Gold asked.<br>Palkia sighed. "He will lose all memory except of the name, and will be transformed into something else."  
>"I hope he gets turned into a Magikarp…" Cresselia sneered.<br>"Oh yeah! You're the ruler of space!" Yellow inquired. "Are you able to get us to the human world?"  
>Palkia thought for a moment. "No, I can't. But I know some who can…"<p>

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>Personal opinion: worst chapter ever. I don't really get the storyline, ad it turned out to be too long, so I cut some not-so-important parts away. Either that, or its because I want to do CH 26 as fast as I can.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	27. The Primal 5

CHAPTER 26  
>THE PRIMAL 5<p>

_"Pokémon and people do not age because of the passage of time.  
>They get old when the energy flowing in their hearts dries up.<br>This energy in our hearts is powered by truth, ideals, or maybe dreams...  
>That probably changes with what you most hope for in your life."<br>-Drayden of Opelucid City_

"I can only lead you here." Palkia explained, leaving Gold and Yellow at the entrance of a huge, magnificent castle. "Good luck."  
>"…So, we're alone from now on…" Yellow said. "Not even Cleone and Pikachu are allowed to come…"<br>"Well, it's our wish." Gold said. "Come, let's go in."

Once Gold and Yellow went in the castle, the first things they see are 5 figures; 4 Pokémon and one human.  
>The human was the first to speak, "So, Gold and Yellow, right?"<br>Gold's heart skipped a beat. "What… How…"  
>"How do I know your name, Gold?" the human said. "Of course, I would be ashamed if I don't know the names of the ones I send back to the human world. So, who would be fighting?"<br>"F…fighting?" Yellow stuttered.  
>"Yes." The human said. "You must defeat us in order to go."<br>"…I will." Gold exclaimed.  
>The human nodded. "Okay then. Yellow, come with me."<br>As the human led Yellow to some sort of glass tank, Gold asked, "So, what's your name?"  
>"…Typh." Typh answered shortly. He then chained one of Yellow's hind legs on to the floor of the tank and took the evolution stone, and then released a Goldeen in the tank. Typh then placed a seal at the entrance.<br>"HEY!" Yellow shouted out.  
>Typh ignored this, and instead went on, "The rules are simple. There are five of us, my 4 Pokémon and me. Defeat them all in their respective rooms, and make me recognize your powers. This tank," he pointed at the tank he just trapped Yellow in, "has markings. Every mark represents half an hour. Goldeen will keep water levels rising at a constant rate. You have 24 hours, anymore than that and your g – friend of yours would possibly drown. The rooms are designed in a circular way that you can see your g – friend here every time. By the way, time here flows much faster than it usually does. Oh, and one more thing…" Typh added, "Meta and Baku are unusable in the first 4 rooms."<br>"What…!" Gold exclaimed. "How did you know about my swords…!"  
>Typh ignored this, and said, "Your time starts now."<br>Goldeen started to fill the tank. Typh smirked, showing for a split second a playful mood, but it then turned into a grim resolve, and went to an open door.  
>"WAIT!" Gold shouted. He ran for Typh, but a towering figure stopped him.<br>"You shall not pass." The figure stated.  
>"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Gold roared.<br>"Your challenge starts here," the figure said. "Beat me to proceed."  
>"SHUT UP!" Gold snapped. "<strong>BRCK BREAK!<strong>"  
>The figure fainted, his head stuck on the ground.<br>"…Okay, maybe I have gone too far." Gold mumbled.

Gold went through the door Typh went into, and encountered yet another figure. "So, you defeated Donphan…"  
>"Donphan is that thing's name, huh?" Gold inquired.<br>The figure laughed. "That was stupid. He wasn't even a part of us!"  
>"That explains why he was so weak…" Gold pondered.<br>"What was that?" the figure asked.  
>"Whatever. I'll just beat you up!" Gold shouted.<br>"…You won't find it so easy." The figure exclaimed. "For I, Gyarados, Ruler of the Waves, will put an end of your journey!"  
>"What…!"<br>"**Die!**" Gyarados shouted. "**HYDRO PUMP!**"  
>"<strong>Oh no you don't!<strong>" Gold retaliated, "**BARRIER!**"  
>The blast of water from Gyarados got stopped by Gold's Barrier, which actually help up pretty well.<br>"**OUT OF MY WAY, YOU OVERGROWN CATFISH!**" Gold exclaimed.  
>"What… WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OVERGROWN CATFISH!" Gyarados shouted in anger.<br>"**YOU!**" Gold shouted back. "**FOCUS BLAST!**"  
>Gold sent out a small blast out of his palm, which headed slowly towards Gyarados. "HAH! Are you really using this against me!"<br>"…Looks like you underestimated it." Gold exclaimed. Seconds later, the hit actually hit Gyarados, and quite unexpectedly, exploded at her face.  
>"GAAGH!" Gyarados shouted in pain and surprise as a ball of condensed energy exploded right at her nose, and she fainted of it.<br>"That was… easy." Gold said.  
><em>5 hours into the war…<br>_"Whoa, Yellow!" Gold shouted as he peeked to the tank. "Are you alright there?"  
>"I'm fine…" Yellow managed to say, her body hardly on top of the water. It looks like the glass tank is not soundproof. "But it's hard to swim with one chained hind leg…"<br>"Don't worry; I'll try to be quick!" Gold said. "Just hang in there!"  
>Yellow weakly smiled. "I will."<p>

"Next!" Gold shouted, panting.  
>"You're supposed to come here, idiot." The figure in the next room snapped.<br>Gold became frustrated, and came charging at the figure. "Who called me an idiot!"  
>"Me." The figure exclaimed. "I am Raikou, the Roar of Lightning! I shall put an end to your misery!"<br>"**YOU WISH!**" Gold shouted. "**FOCUS BLAST!**"  
>Raikou retaliated, "<strong>CHARGE BEAM!<strong>"  
>The two attacks collide in the air, creating a massive explosion mid air. Gold exclaimed, "<strong>THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!<strong>"  
>"HAH! I got more where that came from!" Raikou sneered. "<strong>THUNDER!<strong>"  
>A huge thundercloud appeared on the ceilings, and launched a ton of fury on to Gold.<br>"WAAH!" Gold shouted as he dodged every single one of the bolts.  
>"Hah, how do you like THAT!" Raikou cheerfully exclaimed.<br>"NOT SO FAST!" Gold shouted. "**AURA SPEAR!**"  
>"Whoa!" Raikou shouted as he dodged a flying spear headed towards it. "HAH! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"<br>Gold then made a mad dash when Raikou was not looking, and launched an attack, "**BRICK BREAK!**"  
>Gold hit the part on the head, making it stuck to the wall. "Oops."<br>_11 hours into the war…_

"_**HYPER BEAM!**_"  
>"Gaagh!" Gold shouted as he maneuvered around a beam that would've hit him if not.<br>"_Come, and face my wrath!_"  
>"Whatever, but let me in before attacking me!" Gold complained.<br>"_Whoops, sorry._"  
>Gold dashed in to find a mediocre-sized yet majestic Pokémon guarding the next door. "Whoa! Who are you!"<br>The figure tensed, "I am Metagross. I am sure you recognize me."  
>"What? How am I…?" Gold snapped. "<strong>META!<strong>"  
>"That's me." Meta said.<br>"Does that mean you're going to let me go?" Gold asked hopefully.  
>"<strong>HELL NO!<strong>" Meta exclaimed. "**METEOR PUNCH!**"  
>"<strong>HAH!<strong>" Gold shouted. "**FIRE PUNCH!**"  
>Gold's fist prevailed over Meta's, however Meta managed to dodge it before it did any real damage.<br>"TAKE THIS!" Meta shouted.  
>"I'M READY!" Gold shouted back.<br>"**BULLETPUNCH!**" both cried out in unison. Sadly, most of Meta's punches missed, and a final hit from Gold made it faint.  
>"HAAAH!" Gold exclaimed. "I BEAT YOU, META!"<br>_19 ½ hours into the war…  
><em>"WHOA! YELLOW!" Gold shouted in panic.  
>Yellow struggled to keep her paws paddling. "I'm okay…"<br>"Shoot." Gold mumbled. "I better be quick…"

Gold walked into the next room.  
>"I've been expecting you, Gold…" a Typhlosion calmly said.<br>Gold smirked, "I figured it out. You're Baku!"  
>Baku let out a smile. "So, you knew."<br>"Does that mean I get to pass this room!" Gold hopefully asked once more.  
>"<strong>FAT CHANCE!<strong>" Baku said.  
>"…Then you forced me." Gold said.<br>"What…!" Baku exclaimed as Gold hugged him.  
>"…Thanks, Baku. For everything you've done. Loving is easy. The hard part is accepting it."<br>"W… WHAT!"  
>"Goodbye, for now." Gold said. "<strong>FOCUS BLAST.<strong>"  
>Gold positioned a hand at zero range from Baku, and fired it. Baku slammed a wall and fainted, a droplet of tear soaking Gold's cheek.<br>_23 ¾ hours into the war…  
><em>"Uhh… are you **SURE** you're okay!" Gold shouted.  
>"N… no… not anymore…" Yellow cried out, only able to keep the mouth and ear out of the water. Goldeen lazily explored the base of the tank.<br>"…That Typh is getting it from me when this is all over…" Gold swore.

As Gold placed foot on Typh's room, an immense, unexplainable pressure rained down on him.  
>"…I'm impressed." Typh said. "You did not flinch in this pressure."<br>"Grr…" Gold angry growled.  
>"Hey, chill." Typh coldly remarked. "For this challenge, I will turn you to human."<br>"What…?" Gold asked, and after, noticing he has turned to his human form. "U… UWOOOOOOO!"  
>"OUCH!" Typh shouted, covering his ears. "Shut it!"<br>"…Sorry."  
>"Now, do Bankai." Typh instructed.<br>Gold did this. "**Bankai!**" Gold chanted. "**KINZOU NO SABERU METABAKU!**"  
>Typh studied the blade from afar. "…That's not the real Bankai."<br>"What…!" Gold shouted.  
>"I said it's not MetaBaku." Typh repeated. "You never had MetaBaku."<br>"What do you mean?" Gold asked, now confused beyond belief. The blade is now in his hands!  
>"<strong>Bankai.<strong>" Typh chanted, Gold's heart skipping a beat, Typh becoming one with what seems to be a red Metabaku. "**KIN'ZOU NO HONO NUSHI, METABAKU.**"  
>"This… is the REAL Bankai." Typh exclaimed. "The metallic flame lord that controls the elements of destruction… The ultimate weapon of destruction. I am MetaBaku. MetaBaku is me. We are one…"<br>Gold flinched. "THAT'S NONSENSE! **SEIKA!**"  
>However, Typh blocked the fireball with his bare arms. "WHAT!"<br>"You were never a real Soul Reaper." Typh stated. "I'll show you one thing."  
>"What…?" Gold exclaimed.<br>"_Ye lord…  
>Mask of Flesh and Blood,<br>Flutter of Wings,  
>Ye who bears the name of man,<br>Truth and Temperance,  
>Upon this sinless wall of dreams,<br>Unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_"  
>"<strong>HADOU 63!<strong>" Typh chanted, "**SOUKATSUI!**"  
>From Typh's hands, an explosion launched on Gold, who fumbled, yet managed to dodge the attack.<br>"What… what was that!" Gold shouted.  
>"It's Kido." Typh explained. "A collection of spells only Soul Reapers can do, but of course…" Typh said, appearing behind Gold, "I can skip the lengthily chants."<br>"What!" Gold shouted.  
>"<strong>HADOU 31…<strong>" Typh shouted out, "**SHAKKAHO!**"  
>This time a big ball of fire launched from Typh's hands, and hit Gold right in the gut. But before Gold could react, Typh appeared on top of him, shouting, "<strong>HADOU 63…<strong>" he chanted, "**RAIKOHO!**"  
>"AARGH!" Gold shouted in pain as a spear of thunder struck him on the hand. He took a glance at the tank to discover that it is already full, and that Yellow's struggling to keep her breath stable. "GRR…"<br>"What is it, Gold?" Typh taunted. "Care to see your g – friend die?"  
>"<strong>GIRLFRIEND!<strong> **AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**" Gold shouted. "**FURRASHU!**"  
>"What!" Typh shouted as he got blinded by a brilliant light. "I CAN'T SEE!"<br>A tip of Gold's sword was pointed at him, "**KAIEN HOSHA KI!**"  
>"<strong>BAKUDOU 63!<strong>" Typh shouted, not flinching. "**DANKUU!**"  
>A spiritual wall blocked the attack, making it useless and deflected. "What!"<br>"You don't know?" Typh said. "There are two types of Kidou. One is Bakudou, for defense and restraint, and one is Kido, of offense. But of course…"

"You're dead." Typh grabbed Gold's MetaBaku, and held a finger at Gold's chest. "**Die… like the worthless trash you are.**" Gold's heart beats faster. "**HADOU 4, BYAKURAI.**"  
>As a beam of lightning pierced Gold's heart, Typh managed to say, "Rest in peace, Gold." He then walked away, MetaBaku released.<br>"MMMmmmmm… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gold laughed.  
>"What the!" Typh shouted, looking back. Yellow got startled, and accidentally hit Goldeen, who got angry. Gold's face was partly covered in white, and he isn't his normal self.<br>"YOU SUCK, GOLD!" Gold exclaimed. "YOU GOT TWO GREAT SWORDS, THE ABILITY TO DO KIDOU, AND YOU STILL GOT BEATEN UP!"  
>"This pressure…" Typh exclaimed. "What being are you?"<br>"…My name is Gold." Gold said. "Like the owner of this body."  
>"What!" Typh exclaimed. "Owner of this body…? WHO ARE YOU!"<br>"Oh yeah, Kidou." Gold exclaimed, remembering. "I'm not as good, but okay then…"

"_**Mask of flesh and blood…  
>Universe soar…<br>The one crowned with man's name…  
>Carriage of thunder…<br>Gap of the spinning wheel…  
>Divide into six with light…<strong>_"  
><em>Wait, this… a double chant! <em>Typh thought. _  
>"<em>_**Carve twin lotuses into the wall of blue flames…  
>Wait for the edge of the great fore in the distant heavens…<strong>__"  
><em>"**BAKUDOU 61! RIKU JOUKOUROU!**"  
>"…SHIT…!" Typh shouted; his body was bound by a restraint made of light.<br>"**HADOU 73!**" Gold shouted, his hands smoking. "**SOUREN SOKATSUI!**"  
>From both of Gold's hands, a beam of explosion launched towards Typh. When it hit him, a crater formed at the point of impact.<br>_That's strange… _Gold thought. _This is too quiet… Shouldn't he at least shout out something…?  
><em>Suddenly, Typh appeared behind him, his face grimaced, "**HADOU 1! SHO!**"  
>Gold exclaimed as he got grounded by an unseen force, "GAAH!"<br>"**BAKUDO 99! PART ONE!**" Typh chanted without losing a beat. "**KIN!**"  
>Four pieces of black fabric covered and grounded Gold, binding him to the floor, unable to move.<br>"GRAAAH!" Gold exclaimed. "YOU…!"  
>Typh scraped off the mask with his MetaBaku, and sat back, slumping on the floor.<br>"Huh?" the real Gold said, "What the hell happened?"  
>"You just beat me up, that's what!" Typh roared. "Hah… you win."<br>"What?" Gold exclaimed, not getting the point. Then Typh released the seal on the tank. Yellow came out, panting and coughing like a fish out of water.  
>"YELLOW!" Gold shouted as he dashed at Yellow and hugged her tight.<br>"…You won!" Typh exclaimed, leaving behind his cold manner. "Here, I'll take you home."  
>Just then, a blast was audible from the door. "GOOOOLD! YEEEELOOOOW!"<br>"What the hell!" Typh exclaimed as the door burst open.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" Pikachu shouted from the entrance.<br>Gold and Yellow's heart skipped a beat. "CLEONE! PIKACHU!"  
>"Shut it." Typh said, recollecting his cold manner. "Don't interfere. You'll meet again."<br>Cleone and Pikachu backed down a little from fear. Typh went on, "You'll need this, Yellow."  
>"Huh?" Yellow asked as Typh slapped a familiar straw hat on her head. "Oh! Where did you get it from?"<br>"That is irrelevant." Typh said. "Now, you will travel the route Red has travelled, and being the champion of the world. If you succeed, I will transport you home to your respective lives."  
>"I'll transport you home now."<p>

"…They're gone…" Typh mumbled after Gold and Yellow went back.  
>A figure appeared behind Typh. "Well, they can't stay here forever. This is not their place. You know even more than Gold how Yellow suffered in this world."<br>"True…" Typh inquired. "Don't YOU miss Gold?"  
>"Like you miss Yellow?" the figure said. "Yeah, I do."<br>Typh laughed in despair. "Talk about impossible love…"

_  
><strong>AN.**  
><em>Kidou = Spirit's path<br>Hadou=Destruction's path  
>Bakudou=Binding path<br>Soukatsui=Pale Crash  
>Shakkaho=Red Fire Bullet<br>Raikoho=Thunder's Roar  
>Riku no Joukourou=Six-rod binding light<br>Byakurai=Pale thunder  
>Souren Soukatsui=Double Lotus Pale Crash<em>  
>The final chapter! Don't worry, it's not finished, I still have an epilogue to get to. I translated the Kidou using my every day Japanese, so it is quite inaccurate. If you find any mistakes, please tell me though PM or review. If you do not know anything about Yellow's hat, I suggest you start reading some Pokémon Special or search 'Bulbapedia Yellow Adventures' in Google. The figure behind Typh in the last paragraph is a girl.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) and Kidou are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.  
>_<p> 


	28. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"_There are two types of battle;  
>One is a battle to protect one's life,<br>Another is to protect one's pride."  
>-Ukitake Jushirou<em>

"Nice to be back to human!" Yellow exclaimed, her straw hat on. Gold and she were at the top floor of some kind of house.  
>"WHOAH!" Gold shouted. "Since when did you return to human form?"<br>Yellow looked at herself. "Huh. I don't know…"  
>"Hey, what's that?" Gold asked, pointing at a metallic object with a note attached to it.<br>The note reads:  
>"<em>The object I used t travel to Treasure Town. I heard of everything from Typh. You'll need this.<br>-Silver_"

Back at the base, Cleone and Pikachu were walking in from an exploration, their faces gloomy.  
>"What?" Pikachu said, noticing a note on Gold's former bed.<br>It reads:  
>"<em>I've gone home, and I've found a way to get back! I'll visit someday in my human form with Yellow. She's fine, and the flower's still stuck on her head. The scar's still there too! That means we're still bonded for life, right? I tried to go here, but you were both away, so I just left a note. Take care!<br>-Gold_"

"Wait…" Gold pondered. "If Silver heard of our struggle form Typh, then Typh knows Silver."  
>"Yeah…" Yellow pondered. "Just who IS Typh, actually?"<p>

_Time to finish what I started… _Typh said to himself as he sat on the floor, the girl from before sitting next to him as Typh pulled a laptop closer to him. He booted it up and typed in;

CHAPTER 1  
>A NEW BEGINNING<p>

**-END-**

_  
><strong>AN.**  
>I just learnt of Symbolism from my English teacher a few days ago, so I might just put it in. By the time this is up, the story called <em>The Saga Continues: Kanto<em> should also be up. This is the sequel, so make sure you read it! I actually have 7 sequels including this one in my head, and I'm not making the numbers up. The reason why most of the story is depressing is because I listen to depressing PMD3 music ^_^ _('I Don't Want to Say Goodbye', arranged into a piano piece by Bespinben, and is currently a song I'm learning on the piano. __**LONG LIVE POKéMON!**__)._ Kudos to Jason Howell, who provided his awesome walkthrough to the public, thus making me able to access it.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and Gold, Silver and Yellow are creations of Hidenori Kusaka, I took them from Pokémon Adventures, although Gold and Silver are kind of Game Freak's creation. And Mt. Silver is a place in Johto, a Pokémon game region. All Pokémon and Red belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Death Scythes (zanpakuto) and Kidou are a property of JUMP and BLEACH.<br>_


End file.
